Innocence Lost
by Elite867
Summary: If Sarah has the power over her dreams, what happens when the Labyrinth becomes a nightmare? JS. Rated M for Adult Content. This is my first Fan-Fic, please R&R! Complete!
1. A Dreamer's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

**

* * *

**

Innocence Lost 

**Chapter 1 – A Dreamer's Dream**

The Goblin King took his beloved into his arms. Kissing her passionately as her embraced tightened. She knew she would be powerless against this man, this man who was nothing like any she had ever met before. She willed her mouth away from his but for a moment to whisper his name, "Brenneth!" She could hear herself gasp as his arms tensed against her.

"Yes my love?" The King replied. She said nothing, only with her eyes did she plead that he continue. Brenneth, The King of Goblins, took his mortal bride into his bed and consumed her with his undying love for her. He felt a bond with this woman that was unlike any other. He could feel her, what she wanted, what she needed and oh how he delighted in giving in to her desires.

The castle was quiet, devoid of any other creature save for the King and his new bride. Their sounds of ecstasy filled the castle walls and for the first time in the Goblin King's long life, he felt a sense of contentment he had never before known. As king, he had been with many women but still he could not comprehend how she could be so different to captivate him so.

Navarra awoke feeling the weight of Brenneth's arm against her. She lifted her head from his chest. Such a divine night she thought to herself as she allowed one last moan to escape her lips, in remembrance of her King against her. The light began to fill the room and she looked around at the chambers that were now her own. 'Queen,' she thought as Brenneth awoke from his slumber.

The King looked regal even at the moment in which slumber faded. He turned to his Queen and saw her basking in the morning sunlight. "My love," he whispered as he pet her black hair. Her copper skin reflected the sun and caused her to radiate as if she were blessed by the light itself. Navarra turned her head and gazed into his tantalizing blue eyes.

She looked at her love, the King, seeing him not as the powerful Goblin King who ruled the Labyrinth with ferocity; rather, she saw a man in love who gazed at her from behind long locks of golden yellow hair and with eyes as blue as the ocean. Navarra was mesmerized by his looks, she had never met anyone in her Bedouin tribe that had such light hair and complexion. Brenneth was like a god and she was powerless to resist, not that she would have wanted to.

Brenneth gently touched her chin as he gazed upon her exotic beauty. She gasped as he lowered his head to place a kiss on her darkened lips. His hands began to roam about her body, his body anxious to have an encore of their wedding night.

A loud banging filled the room. The bang repeated itself many times before the King released his Navarra and magically dressed himself as well as the Queen, then looked to the disturbance. He gazed upon the dwarf who had interrupted their interlude, his eyes searing into the creature's flesh. "What do you want, scab, and it had better be good for if not you shall not live to see another day!"

"Sire," the dwarf said, his voice shaken. The fear this creature had for his King was unbearable; yet he always knew the King would not harm him. "Queen Vasivitha is hear demanding an audience with you, right now." As soon as his words were spoken, the dwarf cowered knowing the royal's response would not be pleasant.

Navarra could see her King enraged. She, more than any, knew her King and how he would react. She immediately leapt from her bed and to his side. She placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. "My love, this dwarf is but a messenger. This Vasivitha must have a great need; perhaps it will be wise to grant her an audience."

The King gazed lovingly at his beloved as his anger subsided. "Spoken like a Queen," he said as he lifted her hand from his shoulder and kissed it gently. "I will hold an audience with her, but you shall not wait long for my return."

For a split second Brenneth thought he should ask Navarra to accompany him; however, he did not think it a wise action given Vasivitha's past deeds. She was not a queen as a queen should be, having no land or subjects, yet she took the title of Queen and commanded those in exile to do her bidding using forbidden Fae enchantments. Brenneth was weary of Vasivitha, but had no reason to fear her. After all, he was the Goblin King, the most powerful Fae in the realm and he cowered to no one...save his Navarra.

"Brenneth, Goblin King!" The herald announced as he entered his throne room. Vasivitha bowed to him as he walked in and sat upon his throne. The King was dressed in his black formal regalia; the clothes he felt most suited to what he knew would be an unpleasant encounter. It was in the blackness of his garments that he could strike the most awe and fear into others. His caped flowed from his shoulders as he entered the room. He made a point to carry himself with an additional air of regality as he approached his throne and confidently sat upon it.

Vasivitha took notice of his behavior and grimaced. She knew of his union with the mortal. She had tried, unbeknownst to all, to prevent his meeting the woman. However, now that the union had taken place, the witch-queen had a new agenda in mind, one which would give her royal authority over her title.

"I have come to grant your audience," Brenneth began, "but do not toy as I have much more pressing matters to attend to." 'Like bedding my wife,' he thought lustily. He gazed at the witch-queen, her appearance not too dissimilar from his own in attire. She, too, was dressed in black, a tight dress that hugged her body. The material was reflective as it glowed in the sunlight. Her cape fell to her feet while the neck of it reached up behind her head, cradling it as a demon's hand about to grab its prey.

Her hair was blond at the roots but slowly faded to black as it descended from her head, a sign that she had been tainted with forbidden magic. Arrogant, as always, Brenneth still did not see the threat she posed. As if reading his mind, she spoke, "If a bed is what you seek, I know no reason to wait." Her voice bounced against the walls, causing an echo to reverberate within the room. Such a grotesque sound, yet the King found it comforting. Immediately he felt aroused.

Unable to control his own manhood, he felt his body turn against him as it lusted for this vile creature who stood before him. Beautiful though she was, in a menacing and malicious way, she was not the apparition of beauty as his Navarra. The King fought his body for control and was winning, until she spoke again.

"Come, my King, I have pleasures that await you beyond those of the mortal venom," The witch-queen sneered the word mortal. Her voice again running around the room attacking the King with a hunger that ran along his body. Brenneth lost control of his body. He watched in horror from the prison cell of his own eyes as his body walked towards the witch and took her into an embrace. He desired nothing but his Navarra as he took Vasivitha into his arms and began kissing her while hastily undressing her.

The witch had a delectable body that Brenneth enjoyed feeling, even as his mind silently screamed for him to stop. An enchantment more powerful than him took over and he could not tear himself away from this beast. His body, consumed with lust, caused the King his fidelity less than one day after his union with his beloved.

In the throes of their passion, Vasivitha willed Navarra to enter the throne room. Navarra felt Vasivitha's calls from her chamber. She had been in the midst of mentally reliving her courtship with the Goblin King when she felt an insatiable pull to run to the Throne Room. Navarra hastily complied as a feeling of dread engulfed her.

She slowly opened the doors to the throne room just as the herald, who was posted outside the room announced her entrance, "Navarra, Beloved of the Goblin King and Queen of this realm."

Navarra watched in horror as her husband, her love, thrust himself into the other woman. The king looked at his beloved, his eyes screaming to her that he cannot control himself and she is the only woman he desires, yet his body, traitorous once more, did nothing but convince her of his betrayal.

Navarra could not gaze upon this act, nor could she pull her sight away from it. She felt her heart breaking as she watched unable to defer her gaze. As her heart crumbled, the shattered peices began to rip at her very soul. As the king's body completed its betrayal, his voice cried out to Vasivitha in ecstasy. Navarra was finally able to break free from the spell that had held her eyes so long. Tears streamed from her eyes as she turn and ran.

All that filled this room now was the agonized sounds of ecstasy that betrayed the King himself, followed by a laugh that cut to his very heart. The witch-queen pushed Brenneth from her body, laughing menacingly. The King, having broken from his enchantment looked at the witch in utter horror, "What have you done…" he whispered as he stood and ran after his beloved.

Navarra did not know where she was running. She had not yet had the full tour of the castle and knew very little of her surroundings, having just come to the Underground the night before. She ran, with no guide save the sounds of her sobs. She managed to find her way out of the castle and she collapsed as her feet touched the ground of the Goblin city.

Brenneth was behind her and caught her in his arms. She tried to fight him, but his grip was strong. They fell to the ground as her heart weakened. "Navarra," Brenneth pleaded, but she refused to look upon him. He tried to heal her with a crystal; however, her will was strong and her body rejected his powers.

Navarra faded away, her life force disappeared through the gashes in her soul. She welcomed the darkness that engulfed her as she left the realm of betrayal and sadness. Only in the last moment of her life, as she took in her last breath she awoke to the truth of the deception of the witch-queen, the loyalty of her husband, and the child that had already begun to grow within her. "I love you," she managed to say as she exhaled her last breath and was gone.

_I will take back the child that you have stolen…_

Sarah awoke from her dream, gasping. She clutched at her chest ensuring she could breath. She had the same dream so many times before; however this dream was different. Often she saw herself as a casual observer. This time she dreamt as though she had been Navarra. Sarah breathed in again just to make sure she was still alive.


	2. Innocence Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Innocence Lost**

After calming herself from her dream, Sarah laid back down. The man next her placed his arm on her shoulder. "Are you okay….um…."

"Sarah," she finished for him, and "yes, it was just a bad dream."

"Oh, ok," the man said lazily as he opened his eyes. He looked at the woman he had claimed last night and felt triumphant at his conquest. "Will I see you again?" he asked.

"What we did was a mistake," Sarah said, "I had too much to drink and I think you should leave, I am sorry." Sarah could not remember why she had invited the man home. She had been out with her friends and met him at the bar. She was feeling particularly lonely and when she was ready to leave, she asked him to take her home.

The man gathered his belongings and began to leave. He looked longingly at Sarah. He had never been with such a beautiful woman. The fact that she had brought him home with her last night was heaven for him. He had gone home with many women, most of the time it was he who threw them out in the morning, but something about this woman made him want more. He decided to try to change her mind.

Sarah dodged his hand as he moved to touch her. "I don't think it was a mistake," he said as he grabbed her arm.

Sarah glared at him. "Don't, I am sorry, but it was a mistake and you really need to leave." Sarah tried to fight her hangover in order to obtain clarity as well as remember his name.

The man sighed in defeat. He put his card on her nightstand, "If you ever change your mind..." Then he turned and left.

Sarah looked at the card, just to know his name, "Jarod," she whispered. Sarah sat alone in her bed. The bed smelled of him. Sarah felt sick, she stood up, began to strip her bed and proceeded towards her laundry room. Once the washer had begun its cycle, Sarah immediately jumped into the shower.

As Sarah thought of the man who just left, she could not help but dream of the one man she could not have, the only man she had ever wanted. Even before she entered the Labyrinth to save her brother, she always felt the gentle presence of Jareth. In the Labyrinth, she felt him everywhere, as though he was electricity in the air. Afterwards, she never felt his presence again. She cried out to him for many nights as she progressed through high school and college but he never answered and she knew why. She had said the words, '_you have no power over me._' Such words freed herself from his grasp and placed him just outside her call.

Sarah's eyes glistened as she thought of Jareth, her Jareth. At her tender age of 16 she knew she loved this man as she had dreamed of him even before she first felt his presence. She knew from the first moment that he captured her heart and she could love no other but him. But she had to save her brother, she had to be the heroine, and she had to say goodbye to her Goblin King.

Over the years Sarah resigned herself to her fate. She knew a life without love was not worth living and since she had denied herself the only chance for true love, she sought to replace Jareth. She sought men out, Sarah, being stunningly beautiful, easily won many would-be suitors. Her long black hair caressed her face and shoulders; the longest point falling gently to the small of her back was what most men noticed first. Shortly after they saw her eyes, the green hue sparkled like emerald windows shimmering with the secrets held within the depths of her soul. Her pale skin was a deep contrast from her eyes and hair. She seemed to glow with an unearthly power that made men fall to their knees in her presence.

Sarah was unaware of her power over men. She began dating as a way to forget about her Goblin King and the love that would never be. Unfortunately, in her quest, she met a man who cared not for matters of the heart and only for matters that plagued most men. Sarah's first real date happened during her 21st year while in college. She went out with a young man whose face haunts her still.

Collin was a very handsome man and he had set his sight on Sarah, he wanted her. He flirted with her incessantly until she finally agreed to a date. After two uneventful dates with not so much as a goodnight kiss, Collin decided to take matters into his own hands. On their third outing, he had grown weary of Sarah's resistance and came prepared with a ruffie. While she was in the restroom he tainted her drink. Sarah awoke in his bed the next day, with no memory and mortified as her body ached from his unwanted penetrations.

Sarah was frightened as she tried to move from his bed. He was pleased to see she had awakened and forced himself upon her, mumbling something about preferring a fight. He raped her repeatedly. Sarah screamed for Jareth to come to her, to save her – but he never came. Sarah was never the same after that, it was as if the fire inside of her had been put out – her innocence had been stolen from her and she was so ashamed.

It had been six years since the rape and ten since she last saw Jareth. She knew that even if he could come back into her life now, he would not want her. In her shame, she occasionally found herself in the bed of other men who used her as Collin did albeit not by force. She always felt disgusted when she did so, but she felt compelled to do so, as if willingly giving herself to someone would erase the pain. But it only grew and for once she was content that Jareth could not answer her call as she could not bear his judgment upon her deeds. She gazed at her reflection, one that displayed a girl of preternatural beauty, but all she saw was filth.


	3. A Punishment to Fit the Crime

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – A Punishment to Fit the Crime**

"Where is my daughter?!" The man demanded.

"Your child is safe, I assure you." The father looked upon the strange man that stood before him. He stood several inches taller than the father, dressed completely in black, his blond hair falling down his face like a playful water fountain and eerily mysterious mismatched eyes staring hatefully towards the father.

"Return my daughter…or…"

"Or what?" Jareth sneered at the man. "You have no idea whom you are dealing with, boy. I have taken what has been offered to me, do you dare defy me?!"

The man looked hastily around his surroundings, confused about the turn of events. He had just been alone in the room with his daughter. She was so pure and innocent at the tender age of 10 years. He looked lustfully at his flesh and blood as he entered the child's room.

"Daddy, don't," a soft voice pleaded. But he would not stop, she was his possession and it was his right to do as he wanted.

"Jena, don't worry, daddy won't hurt you. You will like what I have brought you tonight." He assured the child as he moved closer to his daughter.

Jena wanted to scream as her father was close enough to touch her, but she could not. She looked frantically about the room, eyeing a small red book her mother had bought her before she died. She watched as his father put his hands on her again.

For months he had abused his daughter and this night he intended on doing much worse. He would inflict upon her a moment in time that would forever alter what type of person she would become and what type of life she could hope to lead. The man creeped closer to his daughter and, in fear, she could think of nothing else except for the red book that lay on her dresser. She heard a woman speaking to her but Jena did not understand the words.

Then, clearly, she knew what to do. Her father positioned himself over the child when she finally cried out, having found her voice, "I wish the goblins would take me away right now!"

At that moment the man found himself alone, his daughter gone and, at the window, an ominous man glared at him with loathing in his eyes. "Who are you," he asked.

"I am the protector of children, the vowed guardian of innocence, and the champion of the defenseless, and moreover, I am your enemy!" Jareth spat the words out with an air of regality soaked in hatred. He knew this man whom Jena called daddy. He was a vile creature and deserved a fate worse than death. "I will give you an opportunity to reclaim your child," Jareth lied.

Instantly, the two were at the hilltop in front of the Labyrinth. "You have exactly 13 hours to get through my Labyrinth. If you make it to the castle in the center, my castle, I will return your child, if not, she will be mine."

The man started to argue and demand that he simply release the girl; however, when he turned to face the Goblin King, he had already vanished. Hearing only his voice, "13 hours, Vincent, my Labyrinth is full or dangers and time is not on your side."

* * *

Jareth reappeared in his castle, at Jena's side. She had been crying and the goblins were dancing around her, desperately trying to cheer her mood. Jareth simply walked past them and went to the child, lifting her from the floor. "My dear, what can we do to calm you," he said gently. There was no trace of the powerful Fae King that had stood before her father. 

Jena looked at Jareth, tears rushing from her eyes, "Are you the Goblin King," she asked, "the one from my book?"

Jareth nodded, "I am, little one, you asked my goblins to take you away and we did."

"Will I have to go back?" Before Jareth could answer her, she began crying harder, "Please don't take me back. Mommy died and daddy hurts me, I don't want to go back, please don't make me."

Jareth stroke her hair reassuringly, "Fear not little one, you will never have to suffer torment from your father again." He conjured a crystal, "I have a gift for you…"

"What is it?" She asked in awe.

"My dear, it is a crystal, but if you turn it this way it will show you your dreams," Jareth replied as he manipulated the crystal in his hand. Jena reached for it but Jareth pulled it back. "My dear, this crystal will only show your dreams, but if you wish to stay in my realm, we will grant your dream, but only one so choose carefully."

Jareth handed the child the crystal and she turned it. Immediately she saw visions of herself as a princess, a pop singer, an actress, and finally she saw herself with her mother. "Goblin King, can I have this dream, can I have my mommy back?"

Jareth looked sorrowfully at the child, "My dear, I cannot bring your mommy back from the dead, my power is not that great." The child wept at his words. Jareth put a finger beneath her chin and tilted her sad face towards his own. "I cannot bring her back but I can bring your dream to life if you wish. It will not actually be your mom, but she will look, act and love you like your mother did. Do you wish this?"

Jena nodded. Jareth conjured another crystal and threw it. Instantly, Jena looked up and ran towards her mother who embraced her whole heartedly. Jareth gestured to the woman, "She is your charge, you must protect her and care for her."

The woman acknowledged the King and took Jena by the hand to take her to her new home within the realm of the Underground.

As soon as they left, a goblin approached his king, "Sire, I don't understand, why did you settle the child into a home before the challenge was complete."

Jareth looked at this goblin and kicked him away. "There is no challenge, you fool, only the wisher may challenge and she has forfeited. She is free to live among us."

The goblin bowed to the King and hesitantly spoke again, "than what of the father, why does he roam the Labyrinth?"

Jareth glared at his goblin subject, "he does so to seek his punishment which should be upon him now."

* * *

Vincent had stumbled around the maze for hours. He could not fathom why this place was called a Labyrinth when it was nothing more than one long pathway. He began to run and saw nothing except for the corridor which already engulfed him. In desperation he leaned against the wall in which he fell through. 

He looked and saw that he could go to the right or to the left and chose his path to the left, which had been said to lead straight to the castle. Jareth guided the man's steps as he approached the castle with relative ease.

"Your Labyrinth was a piece of cake!" The man declared. Jareth winced at the words, thoughts of Sarah coming to mind.

"Only because I wanted you to arrive here at this moment. Had I not, you would certainly be in an oubliette by now. However, even that fate, such as it is, is too good for the likes of you." Jareth looked through the man, as if he could see his soul, or lack thereof.

"Give me back my daughter." The man said, barely audible.

"As you wish," The words came out as a crystal flew from Jareth's gloved hand and shattered against the man. Instantly a gateway opened beneath him and the man fell into a nightmare. This nightmare was filled demon children who ran after the man, seeking to tear him apart.

Jareth looked into the hole, he watched in amusement as the pedophile father ran in horror from the devils that would torment him for eternity. "You wished to tear your daughter away from her childhood, so my children will tear you away from your manhood. A punishment to fit the crime." Jareth laughed villainously as the man screamed and the hole closed.

Jareth returned to his chambers, he was visibly upset; although not because of his own cruelty. Rather, his thoughts turned to Sarah. The father, as vile as he was, used Sarah's words and Jareth cannot easily recover when Sarah is on his mind. He thought of her and how he remembered her. So fragile, yet determined, she was both child and woman. Jareth loved her from the beginning and wished desperately their fates could have been different.

He had been cruel to her, he knew he had been, but he was powerless to be otherwise. The rule of the Labyrinth forces him to appear as none other than the arrogant King – who was only one aspect of him. Jareth had no choice but to play the part, he wished he could have proclaimed his undying love for the girl at the first encounter, but he could not as the rules forbade it.

In the midst of his reverie, Jareth heard Sarah. He heard her moaning and pleading, screaming for his help. Jareth knew that she was dreaming. He had heard her when that man Collin violated her. He tried to go to her, to save her but he could not. Her spell over him prevented him from answering her call. As her screams became more frightening, he transformed into an owl and tried to fly to her but the veil between worlds would not open for him. He could do nothing expect hear her screams.

Since that time she dreamt of it often. He always heard her screaming for him to help her and it was her sounds that tormented most as he knew she was beyond his help. Night after night he suffered the same desperation as he was powerless to do anything, he could not even look upon her in a crystal. Jareth lifted his hands and tightly covered his ears and shed a single tear for his Sarah, his beloved.


	4. The Dreamer Challenged

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – The Dreamer Challenged**

Sarah was in the oubliette where she should have met Hoggle, yet he was not there. She screamed for her friend and no one came to her aid. In despair she sank to her knees and cried.

"That is not the sound of strong, defiant girl who could defeat the Labyrinth and defy a King. It sounds more like the whines of a child." Jareth emerged from the darkness and looked at the pathetic woman-child that cried before him. He looked upon her as though he was scanning her, "ah, I see you are no child, for you have no innocence. You are a whore and do not deserve the attentions of a King."

Jareth immediately disappeared as Sarah screamed for forgiveness.

Sarah awoke from her dream. She rarely dreamed anything pleasant anymore. Since the dream of King Brenneth and his wife from over a month ago, Sarah had been plagued with dreams of Jareth. Each dream ended the same way, he told her of his disgust with her and she cried for him to come back. Sarah could not bear her nightmares. She had fallen into depression and was sinking faster every day.

The determined girl had nearly faded from her memory; yet, there some traces of that Sarah. It was her determination and defiance that forced Sarah to get out of bed every morning and go to work. She often felt like an empty shell with no fire and passion, but she refused to allow anyone to see her pain. She wore masks of defiance and tried to prove to the world that she was someone special. However, after losing her job, she had no reason to leave her bed this morning and she was content to drown in her unhappiness.

Then she heard her own voice speaking to her, "Come on feet, we need to find a new job." Sarah could not believe her voice as she was defying her own resolve to sulk. Sarah reluctantly emerged from her bed and proceeded to shower and dress.

She printed several copies of her resume and left her apartment in search of a job. Sarah spent the day driving through the city dropping off resumes and when she felt the need for lunch she decided to visit the food court at the mall. She ate something that mildly resembled tacos and drowned it down with a diet coke, not that she needed the diet, only she preferred the diet beverage to its more syrupy and sugar infested counterpart. After completing her meal, Sarah stopped at the restroom before heading back out to drop off the remaining resumes she had printed that morning.

When she entered the bathroom she immediately noticed a child crying. She rushed in to see a woman grabbing the child's arm forcefully while beating him with her free hand. "Do not talk back to me; I do not know how many times I have to tell you."

"Mommy, I'm sorry mommy, I promise I won't do it again, I promise, please, mommy…" the child pleaded. The mother did not stop hitting the child.

"You are such a pain to me, I wish you had never been born" the mother said scornfully. Sarah was shocked at the words, but mostly she was shocked at the honesty she heard in the mother's voice. The woman looked up at Sarah and smirked deviously. "In fact, I wish that the goblins would take you away, right now!!" The woman emphasized right now, as though any additional second would be one too long.

Sarah screamed for the mother to take the words back but it was too late, the child was gone. Sarah glared at the mother, "what have you done?"

Jareth came into the bathroom, ready to face the next challenger. What he had not been ready for; however, was to see Sarah. Jareth was taken back. His grand entrance of thunder and lightning had been forsaken for Jareth was speechless at the sight of his Sarah, whom he had not seen for 10 years. He looked upon her as she was breathtaking, even more so than he remembered.

Sarah was wearing long black slacks that hugged her figure and her waist was covered with a blue blouse that also contoured itself to her body. To complete her look, she donned a small black blazer. Sarah looked professional. Jareth briefly recalled Sarah wearing her blue jeans and white shirt with vest, which was a vast contrast to the woman who stood before him today. He would rather see her in something more elegant and sultry but, unfortunately he was not there for her.

Jareth composed himself; he had been summoned by the other woman and could not speak to Sarah, though he could also not take his eyes from her. Looking to the other woman, who simply stared at him, "Well…" he inquisitively remarked as he was not accustomed to blank stares. Generally the parent was pleading for their child back, but this one said nothing.

Jareth decided to initiate the challenge regardless, "You child has been taken and you have 13 hours to reclaim him…."

"I do not want him." The woman interrupted. Jareth looked at the woman critically; it was very seldom that he encountered a parent who truly did not want their child.

Jareth looked to Sarah one last time before he said, "So be it, the child is mine." He turned to leave when he heard the voice that had haunted him for so many years.

"Wait," Sarah said, her defiance returning.

* * *

Sarah had been in shock to see Jareth. She definitely did not expect to encounter him in the public restroom in the mall at lunch time. However, since he first appeared, she could not move at all. Her eyes were fixed upon him and she took in every piece of him. He looked exactly as he did the night they first met, as if he was beyond time. Her mind screamed at her to say something to him but she had no words. She could say nothing for she knew how he saw her – used and worthless. Her nightmare was about to begin, she thought as she remembered all the dreams in which he refused to even touch her. 

To her horror, she saw that Jareth was staring at her. She wished he would look away; she could not handle his accusing eyes, judging her for her past deeds. Then she heard the woman refuse the challenge and Jareth was leaving. She had to stop him.

* * *

Jareth turned to face Sarah, for the first time in 10 years he was able to speak to her. Could he confess his love, could he even tell her that he heard her in her darkest hour and could do nothing? He tried to force the words to come from his mouth but he was in a challenge and his words were confined to his persona as Goblin King. "Yes?" he replied, hoping she would understand that to mean 'I love you.' 

Sarah looked around the room, suddenly not feeling sure of herself. "If the mother does not challenge you, than I offer to accept the challenge in her place. I will travel the labyrinth for her son."

Jareth looked at his Sarah, 'such bravery,' he thought. He turned his gaze towards the mother who strangely seemed uninterested in the entire affair. Jareth knew that this was against the rules, no one but the challenger could accept the challenge. However, as soon as Sarah had said the words, he felt a stirring within himself as if the rules had suddenly changed. "The challenge is accepted, you have thirteen hours."

Sarah was suddenly standing before the Labyrinth, alone. She turned around, looking for Jareth who should have been behind her. Yet there was no one, only her. "Well, come on feet," she said for the second time that day, "you got me into this…"

Meanwhile, the mother in the restroom watched as the Goblin King and Sarah Williams vanished from her sight. She looked in the mirror and laughed as her appearance shifted revealing her blondish-black hair and eyes that looked much older than the body presented itself to be.


	5. The Power of Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Power of Dreams**

Jareth returned to his chamber. Normally he would accompany the challenger to the entrance of the Labyrinth in order to taunt them. However, Sarah had not broken the rules, she caused them to change and Jareth had to discover how she was able to do this. Jareth called his advisors.

The three men entered the throne room. Each man was tall and fit, although they appeared youthful, their eyes told the truth of their age. Each man held over a millennia of history and together, the three men were all-knowing.

Jareth looked at the center man, to whom the other two stood slightly behind, revealing him as the leader. "Jerochim, I need your wisdom."

The center man nodded to Beroahim to his right and Mangalore to his left and both men nodded back. In unison they spoke to the King, "How might we be of service, my liege?"

"A woman wished a child away and declined a challenge. Then another woman, who once bested my Labyrinth and whom I had hoped to take as Queen challenged me in the mother's stead. This should not have been allowed as it violates the rules; yet, it happened and now she is inside the Labyrinth."

The three men looked to one another inquisitively, then in unison they responded, "This woman, who bested your Labyrinth, the woman you would have as your Queen, she is the same as Sarah Williams is she not?"

Jareth nodded an affirmative and the advisors continued their harmony, "Sire, this is the woman whom you granted power over dreams. She is the dreamer and she has conquered your heart."

"I realize that she is both, but that does not answer my question – how did the rules change. Not even I have the power to alter the rules!" The Goblin King was aggravated, not because he may lose again to Sarah, he knew the child would be safe with her should she prevail. His frustration lay in the sad truth that as long as she was the challenger, he could not reveal himself to her…just as he could not so many years prior. After 10 years, he could speak to her, see her but he could not say the only words that mattered.

Jareth loathed the thought of being face to face with his Sarah after so long and still unable to speak to her as he so desired. He was filled with over a decade of desire for his beloved and he would have to be tormented by having to maintain his arrogance as the cruel King…again. Jareth shuddered at the thought. He was arrogant and cruel, but for Sarah, he would give her his soul, showing her the man who dwelt within the cold exterior, a man who could be gentle and truly loving.

As the Goblin King, he did enjoy being cruel at times. So many of the challengers deserved their torment and Jareth did enjoy to inflict it when deserved. In fact, he always rose to a challenge and enjoyed the fight regardless of the outcome. It was only in Sarah's case that he reviled it and loathed his position as King and his responsibility in the challenge.

Jareth returned his attention back to the advisors. "Only the woman who conquered my heart could be the dreamer, so what is your point?"

Again the advisors consulted one another through a quick exchange of glances. "She declared that you had no power over her, yet she had been given power by you. Without your link, her power has grown to influence more than just her own dreams; her power consumes and controls all dreams. She is not aware of this power, it lays dormant in the deepest recesses of her psyche. She demanded to be the challenger and her power over the dreams caused the Labyrinth to change."

Jareth heard the words of his advisors and he was hopeful. Hope was a feeling the Goblin King had not felt since he lost Sarah. "If she has the power to change the rules, perhaps I will not have to maintain my persona as King in her presence."

Without a consulting glance the advisors responded, "My liege, this child holds a dangerous power, it is uncontrollable as she is not aware of it and it is still guided by her subconscious mind."

Jareth stood to his feet, "I know she loved me, in her mind I will be her willing partner. She will accept me as such."

"No, my liege, we have peered into her mind and what you say will not be."

Jareth fell back into his seat, "She does not love me, then," he mourned.

"It is herself she loves not and she is her greatest adversary. She is still defiant yet her self-loathing will be her undoing. She sees you not as a lover, she sees you as one who would hate her for her past. Also, her mind holds the dark memory of that night and your part in it – as the one who did not save her. You, my King, she will use to drive herself mad."

Jareth sunk lower in his seat. He appeared as a man defeated and not so much as the mighty King who stood triumphantly only a few moments prior. He collected his thoughts and his posture, "Is there a way to break through to her?"

The advisors consulted one another before speaking, "Sire, when last she was here you attempted to break the barrier of the Labyrinth through your dream and the enchanted fruit. She managed to escape it, her will refusing to bow to yours and the challenge reclaimed her."

"Yes, I remember that all too well," Jareth grimaced. If she would only have danced with him a moment longer, he may have reached her and broken through the barrier. Unfortunately, her drive to save her brother outweighed all else and she broke free from the dream. Fleeing his arms, Jareth could recall the incredible loss that overcame him as his own dream turned against him, preventing him from running after her.

"It is possible that you may break through with another dream. But sire, beware; if her power is unleashed; albeit unacknowledged, she will be uncontrollable. Should you take her into a dream, she will have the ability to destroy you. It is a heavy risk for one who has such a role in both worlds."

Jareth knew he could not take the risk. As Goblin King, he held dominion over his realm and he also served as protector of the children in the mortal realm. It was a family vow made eons ago that has protected millions of children. They were wished away and in the challenge to reclaim them the parents either succeeding and were more caring over their child or they failed in which case the child remained with one wish and a happily ever after that could never be achieved in the aboveground.

"I will have to play this out then," Jareth conceded as he dismissed his advisors.

"A word of warning, my King," the advisors spoke as they began to exit the throne room, "in this challenge the Dreamer is in control. You will not only have to play your role, you will be forced to behave as her dream dictates. You will have no choice."

Jareth heard the warning but was too lost in his own thoughts to pay much heed.

* * *

Sarah had managed to make her way to the two doors with the red and blue guards. Her feet throbbed; solving the Labyrinth was much more comfortable in jeans and tennis shoes. She well remembered the rules of the doors and which one she had chosen last time. She decided that she did not want to find herself in an oubliette without Hoggle; with her most recent dream of Jareth still fresh in her mind, she chose the other door. As soon as she stepped through the door, she found herself back at the start of the Labyrinth. 

"Damn," she cursed beneath her breath as she stared at the gates she had stood in front of only moments before.

"Such language, who taught you such fowl language, certainly it was not your father, perhaps one of your lovers?" Jareth taunted, he had no idea why he had spoken such cruel words; certainly he could be in control of his own words.

Sarah turned to face the Goblin King; she looked at him with hurt in her eyes. Jareth stood tall and glared at Sarah with mismatched eyes that tore Sarah's heart out. "Jareth, I…" she began, but her mind told her that she must find her old self - the Sarah that would defy a King and reclaim the child that had been stolen.

"You what?" Jareth taunted.

"I…uh, you have no power over me!" Sarah said, defiantly.

"Oh yes, I am quite aware of that but how many men did have power over you?"

Sarah's eyes watered as she remembered the man who had overpowered her. She could not find the words to reply and then, as if the words conjured themselves, she spat out, "However many there were, none of them were you as that is a pleasure you shall never know." Disgusted with her own words as she knew that the Goblin King was the only man she should ever have been with.

Jareth began laughing criminally as he vanished leaving his words on the air, hoping the wind would blow them away before Sarah could hear them, "Certainly being with you is a pleasure that is not worth my energy."

Jareth reappeared in his throne room, "the only thing worth living for is you, my Sarah," he spoke hoping he would not have to confront her again. He was appalled at his words, realizing the affect Sarah's unrestrained power had over him and the Labyrinth. He composed himself once again and decided to look in on the child that had been unwanted and wished away.

* * *

When Jareth arrived at the nursery, where the children are sent during the challenge, he was greeted by a little boy who held no emotion in his face. The child appeared human but he had an eerie aura that revealed his soullessness. Jareth approached him, walking carefully so as not to alert the young boy to his presence. 

The child turned to face the King. Jareth normally appeared before the unwanted children as the benevolent guardian, peaceful and sympathetic, characteristics in which many of the children were unfamiliar. Yet, the child that stood before the King did not seem normal, Jareth did not show his gentle side, instead he remained fearsome.

The young boy sensed the Goblin King's arrogance and was forced to generate a tear in his eye. "Where is my mommy? Where am I?" He spoke meekly.

Jareth felt his cold kingly exterior melt away as he knelt down to face the child. "You are safe, child. You're mommy cannot harm you here."

"I want my mommy, where is she?" The child began to cry as he looked around the room feigning fear.

Jareth did not have the heart to tell the young boy his mother did not want him, that she did not care. This child had been beaten and then wished away, he was unwanted. Jareth withdrew a crystal and offered it to the boy. The child's eyes opened in wonder, for a moment Jareth saw a flash of grey cover the child's previous blue eyes. Jareth blinked and the grey had disappeared.

Before Jareth could explain the significance of the crystal, the child grabbed it from his hands. He giggled heartedly as he through the crystal toward the ceiling, "Catch mommy," were his only words as he faded away and the child was no more.


	6. The Nightmare Awakens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – The Nightmare Awakens**

Meanwhile, the mother in the restroom watched as the Goblin King and Sarah Williams vanished from her sight. She looked in the mirror and laughed as her glamour faded revealing her blondish-black hair and eyes that looked much older than the body presented itself to be.

The woman waited, she knew it would not be long for her 'child' to do his job. She heard the words, "mommy catch," as the crystal appeared in her hand. She waved her hand ending the spell that conjured the child. Turning her attention to the crystal, she channeled its energy and spoke,

"Mind's sight reveal to thee,

the magic of thy plan embed in me,

away to the realm of the Underground,

where my nightmare shall be unbound!"

The crystal grew and began to transform into a black tar-like substance. The mother dropped it onto the ground. The tar grew to create a deep hole in the restroom. The woman's glamour completely faded revealing the witch-queen Vasivitha. She laughed menacingly as smoke filled the restroom and she disappeared into the hole.

* * *

Vasivitha reappeared in her castle, familiar walls that she could not recall for a great many years have passed, many more than the witch-queen could recount. She was immediately greeted by Luxiour. He radiated with magic, a dark magic that filled his veins. He approached his queen to allow her to feed off of his power. The witch had been exiled from the Underground for many millennia and her powers were weak. Had it not been for the crystal which her own magical spawn retrieved for her, she may have never found the energy to return. 

"Luxiour, my loyal one, how long has it been?" The witch-queen asked, her body writhing as she could feel the dark magic flow into her.

"My queen, it has been too long to count. Many in exile no longer remember you and all of the enchantments upon them have faded." Luxiour stood at half the height of the witch-queen, yet he had a presence that loomed over all he encountered that caused him to tower over others despite his physical height. His skin had a light green tint and his hair black as night. No one knew what this creature was, nor did he as he had not been born but merely existed one day where the previous day he had not.

The witch-queen stared at her subject, the only one among the exiles that she had not placed an enchantment on as he had been the source of the magic. Luxiour was powerful and the witch needed his power. As an exile, he had been bound from his magic; yet although it was beyond his grasp, it still remained in him. The witch-queen had been able to channel it from him and use it as he could not.

The queen lifted her hand and struck Luxiour with the ferocity of a wild beast. "Why has it taken so long!" She roared.

Luxiour's eyes growled from within as he reclaimed his stance in the witch's presence. "My queen," he bowed, "channeling magic to the aboveground has proven most difficult as only the Goblin King possesses the power to cross the veil. We had to find alternate methods which were quite….challenging." He finished his statement and glared at the woman who called herself queen. Luxiour detested the woman but she had been the only creature who had been able to tap into his power and he needed her.

The witch-queen's face contorted as she recalled the hundreds of years she had spent living amongst the mortals. She detested them and was powerless to harm them. She had to live among them and accept their aid in order to survive. Yet she took pleasure on occasion to release her dark nature, leaving the humans in agony in her wake. She had incited the Trojan War, the Peloponnesian War, the Punic Wars and many others. However, by the end of the 13th century, humankind no longer needed her aid as they incited their own wars and were thoroughly content with freely massacring one another.

Vasivitha watched the men as they killed themselves, murdering their own bloodlines for savage and foolish reasons. She enjoyed the blood that had been shed and basked in the sea of savagery. Her greatest conquest, though, had been the holocaust and subsequent genocides. She enjoyed the wars to feed her lust for dominance, yet she knew it was impossible to kill all mankind. The rise of men like Adolf Hitler and Georges Rutaganda had thrilled her as she watched them lead their people to commit vile acts of savagery and hate. She can still feel the murderous hatred flowing from Darfur even now, the genocide continues and how she delights in the creatures killing themselves.

Throughout all this time, she had felt the slow drip of power fill her, drip by drip, she consumed the power and horded it, knowing one day there would be enough to cross the veil back into her realm, a realm still controlled by a Goblin King but should have been hers.

Vasivitha placed a hand gently on Luxiour's shoulder, she knew what must be done in order to finally lay claim to the Labyrinth. She dug her nails into his flesh and as his blood seeped from the small punctures, the witch-queen could feel his unused power flowing into her. She gathered in into her, breathing the dark magic in huge gasps, filling her lungs. She could feel the power entering her bloodstream and flowing through her body.

She radiated with dark magic. Luxiour watch as the witch regained her demeanor, strengthening her body with every breath; every heartbeat her blood darkened with the power and her hair grew blacker, fading into her dress, leaving only small traces of blond at the roots. The magic coursing through her veins, she threw Luxiour against the wall with a flick of her wrist. She then conjured a hematite sphere; it looked similar to the crystals Jareth produced, yet with was black with a mirror finish that reflected the queen in her darkened splendor.

"Show me the dreamer," she commanded. The black swirled within the stone and parted, revealing Sarah at the beginning of the Labyrinth once again. She watched as Jareth tormented her, seeing the pain in both of their eyes. The witch gathered her strength, everything was in place, it was time.

The hematite sphere faded and she once again looked at her own reflection. She peered into the stone as if hypnotizing the object and then spoke. Her voice filled the room as she begun the enchantment, echoing as it had before; however, instead of reverberating unceasingly from wall to wall, it landed in her hand and was absorbed by the rock.

"Black as night,

Vile as the sea,

I command a fight,

For I have given the key.

The dreams of a mind unsure,

have now come to an end.

The Labyrinth, no longer pure,

Now to my will, will it bend."

With the last word spoken, she threw the stone toward the wall. As it shattered, her words seeped out as a dark fog and traveled quickly to its resting place, where her evil would once again shatter the heart of a King.


	7. Nightmares Unleashed

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Nightmares Unleashed**

Jareth's harsh words still echoed in Sarah's head. How could she ever have thought him to be the love of her life. He had once said he could be cruel, but this was beyond cruel, she thought. She wanted to cry, to give up and go home. It was not worth it. Then she recalled the child, the innocent child who appeared so helpless against his mother's attacks. "This child will be set free," Sarah vowed silently as she picked up her feet and began the Labyrinth once again.

She entered the doors and peered around expecting to see the tall walls covered with vine, leading down an endless corridor that was not what it seemed. Yet, this familiar sight was not what stood before Sarah. The wall, which once stood as the color of stone, now appeared black and the vines were moving, slithering across the walls in an exotic dance, mingling with themselves as if the wall itself was moving.

She wearily stepped closer to the wall as she was able to make out a body, a body which held eight legs which were tangled in many more legs around it. The eight-legged creature was creeping along the wall, dancing with its kindred, the vines powerless to resist the movement. "Spiders…" she whispered as all movement ceased, drawn to her word as a moth to flame, they all stopped and turned to her. Just the Sarah saw them all, thousands no millions of spiders. They were covering wall, for the wall was not black, nor were the vines moving on their own.

Sarah gasped as the spiders began to crawl away from their position on the wall and leaped towards her. She tried to brush them off of her, but there were so many. She could feel them as their tiny legs moved across her body. She felt them on her arms, her neck, her hair and her face. She swatted them away to prevent them from entering any orifice, then she felt the creeping sensation of a spider crawling slowly into her ear. Sarah screamed and began running, down the endless corridor filled with countless spiders, all intrigued in their new prey.

No matter how many spiders Sarah fought off, more came to take their place. She could feel their bodies creeping down her shirt. Not one had bitten her, but their presence on her was more than she could stand. In this moment of panic, she tried to collect her thoughts in order to find a way out. She had known the way, but she could not find the entrance as the walls were now covered in spiders. She had but one choice, she would have to move closer to the walls.

Sarah shuddered as another arachnid found its way into her ear. She moved closer to the walls and placed her hand along, searching for her escape. Please, she thought, please let it be here. Her outstretched hand serving as a bridge for many more of the tiny horrors to crawl onto her. She wanted to scream, but her fear of tasting the spiders overpowered her instincts. She continued to run, her hand feeling the wall beneath the arachnids' bodies until she found what she sought.

Sarah no longer felt the wall. She pushed her hand further to reveal the entrance. The spiders had linked together; having formed an intricate web layer that Sarah would have to breakthrough in order to escape this torment.

The spiders looked at her menacingly. She detested the creatures and loathed the web that stood before her. She took in a breath, through her nose, feeling a spider inching its way to her nostril, her breath sucked it in and Sarah gagged as she could feel it creeping down her throat. At the moment, more spiders began to attack her, more crawled into her ears and she felt their tiny legs tickling her ear drum which sent a shiver down her spine. She could taste the spiders on her tongue and began to sneeze as another entered her nose.

Sarah mounted her energy and ran towards the spider web with every ounce of strength she had. She found herself caught in the web. Struggling, Sarah clawed at her captor, each time she lifted an arm, she felt the web loosen its grasp until she broke through completly and fell onto the ground beyond the web. Sarah stood up, still screaming and batting at herself before she realized the spiders were gone.

She composed herself and she checked her entire body for a trace of any of the arachnids that had crept along her. With none found, she shivered at the memory of the creatures and turned to face a Labyrinth that bore no resemblance to the one which she had bested so many years prior nor to the one she had just been in before having to start again. "What has happened?" She asked, though there was no reply.

Although Sarah saw the obvious difference in the Labyrinth, the walls remained unchanged. Perhaps I can still make my way to the center, she thought, hoping the spiders would be the last of her troubles. She rounded the corner finding herself back at the dead end. She knew she only had to turn around and the doors would once again stand before her.

"Ah, the girl is back," the upper blue guard said as Sarah approached, "will you just run through again…"

"…or do you have a question to ask us first?" The lower blue guard completed.

"I know which door to go through, I have done this before." Sarah responded, feeling frustration overwhelm her.

"She thinks she knows," the lower red guard harassed.

"She does not know," the lower guard's red upper counterpart responded.

"What do I not know?"

"The choice reamins; however, this time a far worse fate than certain death awaits you should you chose falsely." Sarah took in the haunting appearance of the doors which no longer resembled a fairy tale trick; rather, she felt morbidly fearful of the doors and of what lay beyond them.

"How do I know that you are not the guard that lies? Perhaps this is a trick to scare me off." Sarah regained her defiant stance as she challenged the door.

"Is the little poppet scared?" the lower blue guard said, looking upwards towards his partner, "I thinks she be scared!" Both creatures laughed and then suddenly, their eyes flashed at Sarah as the upper door uttered, "As well she should be."

At that moment, the guards stepped away from their doors. Their bodies split leaving four individual men staring down at Sarah. "Lies or not," they said, "you shall pass through one door only but first you must pass through us."

The creatures unsheathed their swords as Sarah dodged the blade that came slashing towards her. Four silver blades ripped through the wind to impale Sarah. She spun around to avoid the piercing as the tip of her hair whipped against a blade and fell lifelessly to the ground. Sarah dodged another attack as she rolled on to the pavement beneath her only to feel the sword's edge against her face as the creature missed her head by mere millimeters.

Fearful, Sarah rolled again and quickly stood up. She saw the door she needed but did not see how to get past the doors' keepers. They eyed her, hungrily, they wanted to shed her blood. Sarah could not think of any way out as there was no exit save the doors that stood out of her grasp.

Sarah moved closer to the creature that had once been the lower blue guard. She moved as close to him as she could as the red doors struck at her, hitting the blue one instead. He fell to the ground inciting the rage of his counterpart. As the creatures began to battle one another Sarah found her way to the door on the right, only to fall, again.

As Sarah fell, she waited for the hands to grab her. They did, but their grasp stung her as the fingers moved to steady her descending body. The fingers felt like razors cutting into her very skin. She knew what awaited her below, but she could not endure their hands torturing her to carry her back up. She screamed in pain and insisted they let her go. The hands were all too happy to oblige and let released her as she resumed her fall into what she expected would be a familiar oubliette.


	8. Cruel, Yes Killer, No

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 – Cruel, Yes; Killer, No**

Jareth paced in his throne room, with the child gone there was no longer a challenge. Jareth felt the air in the Labyrinth shift as Sarah herself kept the challenge alive. He had to find a way to reach out to her but he knew he could not speak to her as her power controlled him. If he confronted her, he could do no more than drive her further away. Just like last time, but this time it is so much worse.

Their words echoed in his mind:

"Sarah, beware. I have been generous, up till now. I can be cruel."

"Generous? What have you done that's generous?"

"Everything! Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"

It was true, he had gone to considerable lengths for her. No other challenger affected him so, none other bore his love as Sarah had; yet he was forced to play his part. He knew that he could not win; but not only did the power of the Labyrinth force him to play the villain, he, Jareth, the Goblin King, could not back down from the challenger.

He offered her her dreams, granted not the way she would have desired to have been wooed, but it was the best he could do given the circumstances. Until the challenge was over, he was bound to the rules and to himself. He imagined that he would torment her but she would win and as soon as the challenge ended, he would reveal to her the other side of him, the side that was not quite so cruel and would be able to court her properly.

In his long life as King he had been with many women but he could not love any of them. A Fae loves for life and he had been in search of his life mate for as long as he could remember. He thought perhaps love was beyond his grasp and through a history of loneliness, Jareth learned to disguise his sorrow with a mask of indifference replacing longing with cruelty and sorrow with arrogance.

Having the ability to cross the veil, Jareth would assume his owl form and roam the world aboveground. The feel of the air against his wings was thrilling and there was nothing that could compare to it in the Underground, nothing. It was during one of these flights that he first glimpsed Sarah acting out his story in the park.

For many days he returned to the park, watching her grow and become more beautiful every day. He wanted then to appear to her and offer his love, but she was too young and the Fae law forbade it until she was 16. As he was unable to court her as he so desired, he decided to give her a gift, a power over her dreams.

With this power Sarah Williams could have her heart's desire while in the dream realm. He would visit her in there, careful to not break the law of the Fae, he never spoke to her, only watch from afar as she lived every fantasy in her subconscious. Had Sarah not wished her brother away, he would have eventually assumed the role of a mortal and court her as the mortals did. He knew he would win her love and once won, he could reveal himself as the one and only King of the Goblins.

Alas, she wished her brother away and Jareth was forced to pit himself against his beloved. His only hope being that when the challenge was over, he could convince her to see him as the man who loved her and not the villainous King. Again, his plans were thwarted when Sarah declared he had no power over her.

This statement, in the law of the Fae, forbade him from ever making contact with her. He could not see her, could not speak to her, he could not love her. His only comfort was that she still had the power of dreams and he hoped that would bring her peace.

Perhaps her dreams did bring her peace, Jareth could not know as he could no longer see into her dreams. He heard nothing from Sarah, his Sarah untill…that night. It was a curse, Jareth thought, to be rejected completely from her life with the only contact from her was a scream for salvation when he could give none. Even in her dreams, she screamed for him to save her and Jareth could not.

Jareth awoke from his reverie to hear the familiar voice of Sarah. Jareth heard her scream and stood erect in his throne room, daring not to move as her scream chilled him to the bone. It was not the scream of his dreams, this scream came from the Labyrinth. He reached his hand out and willed a crystal into existence, "Show me Sarah!"

He looked at his love covered with spiders, fighting them off madly as she broke through the web and the spider's vanished, leaving a terrified girl beating herself frantically to ensure not a creature remained. Jareth stared at the scene quizzically as she progressed through his Labyrinth which suddenly appeared different. Jareth ran to the window to see his Labyrinth, the change apparent from the throne room.

The Labyrinth appeared similar to what he had known it to be but had changed drastically. Jareth could not actually see the difference, rather he felt it. As though a dark cloud had descended on the maze, the walls seemed to shift before his eyes, but when Jareth blinked they were back to where they had been.

Jareth removed his hand from his glove and extended it beyond the window. He felt the evil, the dark power emanating from the Labyrinth, the Labyrinth that had been hosting the challenger… "Sarah," he whispered as his eyes opened with fear.

Jareth conjured another crystal and threw it towards the Labyrinth, hoping to see the crystal shatter and remove the dark plague that had set upon his home, it instead stopped in mid-air as if caught by the cloud of smoke and then thrown back towards his castle. Jareth caught the crystal in his hand and willed it away before turning to the other crystal still in the room.

He picked up the orb and gazed into it to see Sarah falling in the oubliette. He knew she had to be warned, the dangers untold and hardships unnumbered were never intended to be life threatening. Yes they claimed to be at times but never could a challenger be harmed, not until today. Jareth shuddered.

Jareth clutched the crystal into his hand and then dropped it at his feet. When he opened his eyes he had reappeared in the oubliette and stood in front of Sarah who had been scavenging along the walls in search for the door Hoggle had used so many years before.

Jareth looked at Sarah with terror in his eyes. Sarah saw the fear, she had never seen the arrogant King with dread on his face, but she knew the look all too well. "Jareth," she said, "Jareth, what is wrong?" She pleaded with him but he would do nothing. His gaze hardened and Sarah began to feel the fear as well.

"Sarah.." Sarah heard the royal Fae's voice while his lips made no movement. "Sarah, you are in danger." Sarah screamed as Jareth's hand slipped around her neck and began to strangle her.

"You disgusting, pathetic woman," he said, "you are pitiful and wretched and I despise you!" Sarah could not move, she was held tightly by the Fae, he tightened his grasp as he lifted her off the floor by her neck.

Sarah couldn't breathe. She tried to struggle, but he had overpowered her. She could feel the life leaving her body. A silent scream left her mind, though her voice said nothing. After all she had been through; she would die at the hands of her love. She felt a tear stream down her face as she looked at her Goblin King one more time before closing her eyes.

* * *

A battle waged in the Goblin King's body. He could do nothing as he watched himself attacking Sarah. This was not right. He would torment, yes, but attack, never. He was cruel, but a killer he was not. Yet he could not loosen his grasp on Sarah's throat. He could feel her delicate mortal life slipping away. 

Then he heard her scream, not with his ears, but in his heart, he could hear her scream. He looked at her, the fear that was written all over her face, even at this moment, she was still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

'Ok, Jareth, get a hold of yourself,' he mentally assured himself. 'You love this woman, you will not kill her. You will put her down right now and you will not kill her.' His grip tightened as he watched her close her eyes. 'YOU…WILL…NOT…KILL…HER!'

Jareth released his grasp and watched as Sarah fell to the ground. He wanted to go to her, to comfort her but already he could feel his body betray him as it desired her death. Before the Labyrinth could consume him again, he conjured another crystal and reappeared in his throne room. "Get the advisors back in here." He commanded, "right now!"


	9. If Walls Could Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – If Walls Could Talk**

Jerochim, Beroahim and Mangalore entered the King's throne room and approached Jareth. "There is something happening in the Labyrinth, can you feel it?" Jareth asked the three men.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"What is going on?"

"We do not know."

The advisors were known throughout the realm to be all-knowing. Together, their minds linked as one, they knew everything and had every answer. No one had ever heard of the advisors not knowing anything. "What do you mean you do not know?" Jareth asked, slightly intimidated by the fact that the advisors did not know.

"We feel a presence in the walls of the Labyrinth, but we cannot tell you what it is. It eludes even us."

Jareth rose in anger. "I need to know what it is, right now. I nearly murdered the challenger. This is unheard of for although I am forced to play the rules, I have never have been out of control of my physical actions!"

"There is but one, Sire," the men said together, "one who may be able to tell of what is happening."

"Well, do bring him in," Jareth said with an annoyed undertone laced with impatience.

At that moment Ludo was escorted into the throne room. "Sire, this creature can converse with the rocks. We have felt the disturbance within the walls. It is old dark magic. Forbidden many millennium before you came to be King. The rocks will know."

Jareth turned towards Ludo, the hairy creature could be a formidable opponent, yet his gentleness made him weak. Jareth was not fond of the creature but he knew Ludo loved Sarah and this commonality would have to bridge their relationship, for now. "Ludo, Sarah is in the Labyrinth and she needs your help."

"Sawah, friend." Ludo said.

Jareth, disgusted, turned back to his advisors. "This creature cannot even formulate one coherent sentence. Even though he may be able to obtain the answer from the rocks, how will he ever be able to relate that information back to me?!"

The advisors bowed to their King and then walked to Ludo. Mangalore placed his hands over Ludo's ears, "Listen." Beroahim placed his hands over Ludo's eyes, "See." And Jerochim placed his hands over Ludo's mouth, "Speak."

The advisors took a step back. "Ludo, of the Labyrinth, be gifted with the ability to understand and be understood!"

Ludo lifted his gaze, seeing the men in the room as if with new eyes. The images were sharp and the colors vivid. Ludo looked all around the room, taking in the details he had never before seen. Details such as the intricate carving on the throne, the various masks that lined the far right wall and the grimaced face of the Goblin King with eyes like daggers, aimed directly at him.

Ludo bowed towards the king, "I will converse with the rocks, for the sake of Lady Sarah." Jareth felt his jaw open in surprise at Ludo's eloquence. This foul beast, speaking plainly and properly was beyond anything Jareth would have expected.

Ludo began his wailing. He made several rounds of wailing followed by moments of utter silence. The wailing would resume with a longer period of deafening silence. Ludo behaved as though he were carrying on a conversation, at times it seemed he had even been interrupted. The men in the room, simply watched the one sided wailing of the red-haired beast that was taking place.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ludo looked back towards the King. "The rocks have answered and it is not good."

Ludo remained silent for a moment. "Well?" the king insisted.

Ludo wailed again, then turned back to the King. "I will have to start from the beginning. The magic is dark Fae magic which had been forbidden even before the Labyrinth had been created. In fact, the Labyrinth was built as a haven to protect the Kingdom from the dark powers. The first Goblin King managed to bind the dark magic and exiled all wielders of the evil. Unable to use their power, they were forced to live out eternity by scavenging the wastelands.

"One fateful day, a young Fae maiden encountered an exile at the base of the Labyrinth. He enticed her with power, for although they were unable to use their own magic, they still had possession of it. He promised to make the Fae a queen if she but do his bidding.

"The maiden, seduced by the offer of power agreed. The creature fed her with his dark magic and soon after the gentle Fae that had always been Vasivitha transformed into the witch-queen of the exiled. With no kingdom or subjects of her own, save the exiles who were useless without their ability to use their power, she sought the Labyrinth and confronted the King."

Jareth interrupted Ludo, sarcasm riddled his voice as he spoke "this is a great story, but how about we get to the point, eh?"

Ludo did as his King bid and skipped the history of Brenneth and Navarra, their love lost and the events that followed. He skipped all he knew of the witch-queen Vasivitha and addressed only the issues of today. "The power that flows within the walls is dark magic, the power which the witch-queen commands."

"Such a power, how is that I and the advisors know nothing of her?"

"She has been banished to the mortal realm, stripped of her power, but somehow she has returned. She has cursed the Labyrinth. Where once it had been a place for dreams to roam freely, it is now a nightmare where fears will come alive and death is a real consequence."

Jareth was about to speak when the advisors interrupted harmoniously, "This would explain why you attacked the Challenger."

"Explain," Jareth sneered.

"The Challenger, the dreamer, she has power over dreams, over the Labyrinth. The witch-queen must have known this for the spell on the Labyrinth not only transformed the sanctuary into a nightmare; it feeds off of the Dreamers nightmares – making them a reality for her and all those around her."

"I understand, but why would I attack her?"

"Sire, she fears you. Her greatest fear is that you reject her for her past. Now the curse is causing you to become the person she fears you to be. If you go near her, she will unwittingly cause you to harm her."

"What can I do?" Jareth asked.

"My liege, you can do nothing. She is beyond help. She will have to fight her way to the center of the Labyrinth and win; otherwise, she shall perish." Jareth knew from his last encounter with Sarah that he could not go to the girl. He could not risk her life, despite that the dangers she faced threatened it at every turn.

"This is ridiculous, there is not even a challenge anymore, the child never existed." Jareth was clearly distraught, as his face contorted to show his frustrations before he concealed his emotions behind the cold exterior of the Goblin King.

"Sire, you are correct that there is no challenge. However, I am afraid that with the Dreamer and Vasivitha's spell there is no way to stop it."

"I cannot allow her to be alone," Jareth turned to face Ludo, "perhaps a friend could help. Ludo will go to protect Sarah from harm and see her safely to the center of the Labyrinth. "

Ludo bowed and turned, the enchantment leaving him, "Sawah, friend," he said as he left the castle.


	10. The Cavern

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 - The Cavern**

Sarah tried to scream but her voice could not come through the soreness of her throat. She immediately drew a hand to caress her neck as her consciousness returned. Her entire body felt racked with pain but none more so than her throat. She found herself compelled to cough which did nothing more than irritate her throat more.

"What happened?" She whispered hoarsely to herself. She remembered falling into the oubliette and Jareth. No, she thought, oh, no. Sarah felt her body stiffen which only intensified her pain. 'Jareth was here, he tried to kill me.' Sarah felt her body cramp even further as her emotions came pouring from her eyes. She recalled his face, his mismatched eyes glaring at her with hate as he tried to strangle the life from her.

She tried to pry herself off the floor, but her body was so weak, she just laid there for a few more moments, haunted by his eyes. Sarah collapsed on the floor as she sobbed. Each sound she made caused her body to wretch in more pain, her own voice causing additional damage to her already tender throat.

As she cried, she heard a voice, a familiar voice, "Sarah, you are in danger." She remembered hearing these words while Jareth was strangling her and then she remembered the look on his face just before his hand came around her neck. There was something about his face, as if he was not in control of his own actions.

Sarah found a glint of hope in thinking that perhaps Jareth did not actually mean to kill her. This hope alleviated some of her pain, allowing her to lift her body from the ground. She looked around the dark oubliette and found the door. She opened it and left her prison.

When Sarah stepped out she expected to find herself in the tunnel with the False Alarms, where Jareth had sent the Cleaners after her. She stopped in her tracks, remembering the first time Jareth had tried to kill her. Before she could begin an internal argument with herself she noticed that she was not where she should have been.

Sarah could see nothing as the room was pitch black. She lifted her own hand in front of her and could not see any trace of herself. Sarah's fears intensified as she hesitantly stepped forward, not knowing what was before her. Slowly, the room began to fill with a light orange light. It danced around and Sarah immediately noticed the fire pits that had been ignited around her.

As the room continued to illuminate, Sarah realized she was in a cavern of some type. It was huge, the top of the cave seemed to stand twenty feet above her. There did not seem to be anyway in or out, she turned around and saw her entry had vanished. As Sarah's eyes became more accustomed to the amber hue, she also realized that she was not alone.

Sarah was surrounded by what looked like people, but they could not be human. They stood hunched, moaning and grinding their teeth, all of them looked as if their clothes had been clawed at and some of them were missing limbs. They were walking towards Sarah, moving slowly.

Their cries were hauntingly unbearable and their appearances more so. When would this nightmare end, Sarah thought as she felt overwhelmed with sheer terror. This was not the Labyrinth she remembered. Sarah wanted to crawl into a ball and disappear. She could not take any more torture. Why was Jareth doing this was all she could think, followed by the thought that she was about to die.

A hand landed on Sarah's shoulder, she screamed. Sarah looked at the owner of the hand as she clutched her throat, it was still sore from her encounter with the Goblin King and screaming did not help any. The man that hovered above her looked fearsome. His eyes were worn, complete with very dark circles and every crease in his face seemed exaggerated.

He looked at her, an evil lust longed in his eyes as he looked at the woman who seemed so vulnerable. "My name is Vincent," he said, "who are you?"

The fear held Sarah tightly in place, she tried to find her voice, afraid to speak, "I….I…I….I'm Sarah," She finally said.

"Sarah, what a beautiful name," He looked at her again. Sarah knew that look; she had seen many men look at her that way just before they proclaimed undying love for her and then left when receiving their reward or rejection. "I was sent here because I like to play with my daughter. These other people," he gestured to the others around him, "they like to play with children too, do you like to play with children?"

"No," Sarah said with disgust, knowing exactly what the man meant by saying 'play.'

"Oh," Vincent said, "such a shame." At that moment Vincent lunged at her. He grabbed her hair and pulled it back, jerking her head as he reached to grab her body. Sarah felt her head fly back and his hands were immediately upon her, grabbing her. His touch was painful as if he was trying to rip her apart. Suddenly, she felt more hands on her. Her body was lifted in the air as the hands ripped at every limb.

Sarah screamed in pain. She was unable to move any part of her body as each limb was being pulled roughly in the opposite direction. Her screams grew louder, she could not even hear the moaning of the creatures clawing at her and then suddenly she landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Sarah lifted herself off the ground once again to see that all the deranged pedophiles had left. She sighed with relief, but that relief was quickly replaced with a greater fear at the thought of what scared them away from her. She became alert and quickly took in her surroundings trying to find her new adversary.

Sarah saw nothing; she took notice of several boulders that she was not sure if they had been there before, but otherwise, she saw nothing. She heard a deep bellowing moan as the boulders went crashing into one side of the cavern. The boulders took a life on their own as they slowly forced an opening in the cave wall.

Sarah knew only one creature who could have commanded the rocks, "Ludo!" Sarah ran towards the opening, now large enough to grant her passage. As soon as she had gone through a boulder lodged itself in the hole, once again imprisoning the forsaken parents in their hell.

She found herself in the forest; she recalled this place as it was where Hoggle had given her the peach. She wanted to think about the peach more, the dream that accompanied it and the King she fell in love with. But her fear and pain would not allow her to think such gentle thoughts. Instead she could only see Jareth standing over her, strangling her and the feeling of the creatures pulling at her limbs. She could hear them grinding their teeth. She felt the fear increase as Ludo approached her.

Sarah wanted to run to her friend, but her feet would not move. She suddenly felt weary of him, the Labyrinth had changed and perhaps he did as well. Ludo sensed the fear in his friend; he also sensed the danger as the rocks spoke to him. Ludo turned and ran away from Sarah, he could not help her.


	11. Flight of the Fairies

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: The Flight of the Fairies**

Ludo returned to the castle. He went straight into the throne room and stood over the King and his advisors. "Well?" Jareth asked, "Where is she?"

"Sawah…Ludo bad." Jareth turned to his advisors, shooting them a menacing glare. Immediately the three men went to Ludo, placing their hands on him once more and beckoning him to speak. "Sire, I rescued the Lady Sarah from the despicable creatures who dwell in torment for their crimes. "

Jareth's eyes widened, "How could she end up there? Only I have the power to condemn a mortal to eternal torment within the walls of the Labyrinth, she should not have been there." Jareth trembled thinking of his beloved among the vile creatures who dared to call themselves parents.

"I know not how she arrived there, only that she was there. I removed her and I had intended to escort her here, as you commanded, but…" Ludo paused.

"But what…" Jareth seethed, masking his dread with anger. Jareth suddenly saw a vision of his Sarah in mangled pieces, her body torn apart by the beast. He knew he could not control himself, perhaps Ludo was forced to attack her as well.

"Sire, I felt my body turn against me." Jareth cringed as Ludo's words pierced his heart. "The rocks called out to me. They warned me of the threat I posed to Sarah. I knew they were right, I felt it in my body and it grew as I came closer to her. I immediately turned away and came back here."

Jareth sighed, releasing all of his dread in one breath knowing that Sarah was still alive, albeit far from being safe. "Then we can do no more for her. As a trusted a friend, one who served as her guardian on her first visit, she should have had no reason to fear you. It seems no one will be able to help her."

Jareth dismissed Ludo from the chambers, thanking him for having helped Sarah. When the door closed, Jareth sank into his throne. He felt so powerless, a feeling he was not accustomed to. The advisors watched in sorrow. They were normally praised for knowing all there is to know, but today that was not enough for they did not know a solution.

Jareth sat in silence for what seemed an eternity, each second that passed brought Sarah closer to death and he could do nothing to stop it. Jareth sat up in his throne, his face suddenly filled with color as he turned towards his advisors. "Jerochim, I am going to need a peach."

"My liege," the advisors said in unison, "you cannot use the peach, you will be too vulnerable, it is too great a risk."

"Risk or not, I cannot leave her to the nightmares in the Labyrinth." Jareth proclaimed. He would not allow her to suffer; his heart could not bear any further attacks on her. "I think I know a way we can make the dream work."

The advisors looked at one another and then back at their king. "You have already tried to break through the barriers of the Labyrinth. You made the child forget her quest, you bended her conscious mind to see you, yet her subconscious mind resisted and shattered your dream. You cannot defeat her will, it is too strong."

"Ah but that is the key. Her subconscious mind was strong and pulled her away from me as it desired Toby. That was the mistake; I created an illusion only to trap her consciousness in my dream."

The advisors once again consulted one another with mere glances, "perhaps if you use her dreams, you can reach her. But beware, mortals dream using their subconscious mind and what you see will not be the pleasant dreams of a child but the tortured nightmares of a broken woman. If you can break through the illusions you may be able to gain power over her."

Jareth felt tense, hearing his advisors words, "No, I will not have power over her, she has made sure of it, but if I can at least have power over myself, I think I can reach her."

The advisors knew the risk was great but their king would not yield his decision. They knew it was the only chance at saving the Dreamer; reluctantly, they conjured a peach, one that would cause Sarah's conscious mind to drift away, leaving only her subconscious to remain.

"Jerochim, if I succeed and break through to her, how will she remember if I am only dealing with her subconscious?"

"Sire, you must wake her before the dream ends. If you wake her at the precise moment, she will remember everything, if not; the dream will lock itself away in her subconscious - away from her memory. It will be as though it never happened."

"I understand," Jareth acknowledged. Then he turned to a swarm of fairies that had just flown into the room. It seemed over a hundred of the pesky creatures hovered before him. He nodded to them as one flew forward.

"King Jareth, what do you want of us?" The fairy said, using a very aggravated tone. She sensed the King's displeasure at her abruptness. "Apologies, my liege, we are…uncomfortable with the changes in the Labyrinth."

"As am I," Jareth replied, "but for now, I need your assistance."

The fairy bowed to her King, the other fairies followed their own sovereign's lead, also bowing to the Goblin King. Jareth returned the gesture and then showed them the peach. "I need to feed this peach to a human girl in the Labyrinth. I cannot do it myself as I will harm her no doubt. I need you to do it."

The fairy eyed the peach, not quite sure what the King wanted her to do with a peach three times her size. "We are generally rude to the challengers. As fairy, we do not feed humans, we bite them."

Jareth smiled, his lips curving upwards in a grin that masked sorrow. "I know this; this is why I have asked you here. No one can approach this girl without trying to harm her; the curse has made sure of it. I need for you to take a bite of the peach and then bite her. In this way you will be harming her and the peach will still get into her system."

The fairy monarch's eyes glistened. Her swarm was not allowed to freely attack the challengers; she knew they would enjoy this opportunity. She motioned for her swarm to grab the peach. As they moved closer, Jareth withdrew the fruit.

"I warn you fairy," he said with the full arrogance of the Goblin King, "you and your swarm will only inflict enough harm to inject one human bite of the fruit. If I discover you wounded her more, you will have more worries than just of Hoggle hunting you."

"My word is my oath, sire. We will only give her one human bite and be gone." Jareth handed the swarm the peach and watched as they flew away. Now Jareth need but only wait.

* * *

The fairies reach Sarah deep within the forest. They each took a bite of the peach and then flew towards the human girl hungrily. 

Sarah had been wondering around the forest for what seemed like hours. She could not be sure how much time had passed since she began her quest. She was only too happy that nothing had attacked her since the despicable creatures in the cavern. And Ludo, she thought of Ludo wondering if he would have turned against her as well.

"Ow," Sarah yelped as she was accosted by a small creature. It felt like a bee sting and then suddenly, she was covered with them. Sarah looked around at hundreds of fairies swarming around her. She tried to fight them off as they continued to attack her. Her body was filled with pain as they bit every bit of exposed flesh. Then, as suddenly as it began, the attack ended and she was once again alone in the forest.

Sarah fell to the ground, tears welling in her eyes. She was so tired, so afraid, so alone and in so much pain. She regained her strength and stood only to take a few steps and then fall to the ground again. She thought she saw a crystal floating above her head. She looked at it with longing as it continued its weightless journey.

Jareth felt the peach subdue Sarah's conscious mind. He beckoned his crystal to her, the crystal which would bring him into her dream and away from the nightmares that had overtaken the Labyrinth.


	12. Cruel and Unusual

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Cruel and Unusual**

Sarah felt her weight on the ground, a feeling she seemed to be experiencing a lot since her return to the Labyrinth. She opened her eyes, expecting to find herself in the forest. As she gauged her surroundings she knew she was no longer in the Labyrinth.

Sarah quickly lifted herself from the floor; her eyes panned the room seeing grey stone upon grey stone. The wall was tightly connected with no breaks in the stone with the exception of one door; it was a heavy metal door with a small window near the top and within the window stood three solid bars. The room had no other windows save the one in the door. Sarah trembled as she realized this was a prison cell; she had seen enough movies to know that is where she was.

Sarah ran to the door and began banging on it loudly, "Can anyone hear me?!" There was no answer. Sarah continued to bang on the door, but all she heard was her own echo in the cell. Her hand began to throb from the incessant banging as she stepped away from the unyeilding entryway in defeat. She backed up until she felt the cold stone against her back. Finally surrendering to her nightmare, she shifted her weight into her wall, ready to fall to the floor once again in tears.

As her body fell backwards into the cold, sterile embrace of the cell wall, she felt it move behind her. She immediately regained her posture and turned to face the stone structure, which had not changed at all in appearance. It was still a strong barricade of cement blocks with no observable weakness, not one crack, nothing that should have plagued a wall in such a place.

Sarah reached out her hand and touched the wall. Slowly she put more pressure against it, feeling it move as she pushed. This movement straightened her resolve as she put more pressure. She stepped away from the wall and moved towards the opposite side of the cell, and in a moment of faith, she ran into the foreboding stone barrier with all the strength she could muster. Tumbling into the cell wall, it came down as though a mere piece of cardboard. The entire cell fell apart, freeing the stunned girl.

Sarah had just about had enough of this as she took in her new surroundings. She was in the Crystal Ballroom of her dream. The masked people all turned as she walked in and they were dressed just as she remembered. She looked at her own clothes and she, too, was in the fanciful gown she wore that night. Then she saw him.

"Jareth," she whispered as she stepped towards him. He played no games this time as he took her by the hand and glided with her across the dance floor. His feet moved artfully and his hold upon her had affected her feet as they matched each step skillfully and gracefully. She dared not to tear her eyes from his gaze, the mismatched eyes that yearned for her to be closer.

Jareth held his Sarah, moving with her across the dance floor. He heard her whisper his name and he wanted to say something, anything, but he could not find his voice. He could not help but remember the last time he danced with her here, he had wanted to speak then too, but could not. He could do nothing and when she ran from him, he was helpless to stop her. Jareth tightened his grip on Sarah as he struggled to find his voice. His vocal chords betrayed him and he could only communicate to her via the longing in his eyes.

Sarah, still captivated by the Goblin King, took notice of the others around her. They were not taunting her like before, instead they reminded her. "He tried to kill you." Sarah looked back at the man who held her so tightly as the voices continued, "he hates you, you are a used woman, he wants you dead." Sarah felt his grip tighten when her own fears bested her. She struggled and ran from Jareth.

Jareth felt her leaving his arms and just before she was out of his reach, his gloved hand grab her wrist and pulled her back. As soon as his hand touched her all the people disappeared leaving the two alone in the empty ballroom. "Sarah," Jareth said softly, finally finding his voice, "I love you."

Jareth knew he should have used this opportunity to warn her of the dangers and tell her the challenge was over but he had waited so long to proclaim his love, no other words could have escaped but those three. He lowered his head and kissed her softly on her lips. He felt her melt into his arms. He wanted to deepen the kiss, but he thought it unwise. Instead he brushed his lips over hers lightly, barely tasting her as he pulled away and looked upon her face.

Sarah had not expected him to proclaim his love for her or a kiss. No man had ever kissed her like that before. It was kiss that radiated with love but yet so gentle, a feeling she had never felt in any embrace. She looked up at the Goblin King. She wanted to lean in for another kiss, but her fears did not allow her the pleasure. As soon as she looked into his mismatched eyes, she saw them as she had seen them when he was strangling her. "No!" she screamed, "I know you Jareth." Tears fell from her eyes as she rejected him yet again. "I know you, this is a trick, I know you!"

"Sarah, this is not a trick. I do love you," Jareth said as he tried to pull her closer to him.

"I don't believe you. You will only break my heart. You tried to kill me." Sarah felt fury enter her body as she violently pushed herself away from the Fae King. Out of his grasp she ran away from him. She ran until the ballroom was a distant memory. She knew this was not right; she should have come to the edge of the crystal. Instead she disappeared.

Jareth could feel his own heart shatter as his beloved tore herself from his arms. He watched with longing as she ran from him and then vanished. He closed his eyes, reaching out to her with his mind. He sensed her presence and immediately willed himself to her.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury, my client has done nothing but try to defend his home. As all evidence suggests, in the testimonies you heard by the countless witnesses, this man, a father and husband, did everything in his power to protect his family." Sarah paced around the court room. She stood before the judge and jury defending the accused who sat at the small table behind her. She turned her attention to the prosecutor, who watched her with narrow eyes, waiting for her to finish. 

"That man," she pointed to the prosecutor, "he wants you to believe my client is a killer, a cold-blooded killer. Tell me, if another human being entered your home and took your family from you would you not also give chase after him to win back your family?" Sarah paused, then pointed at her client, "this man did nothing but try to save his family and when he failed, he exacted justice on the one who stole his life away. Think about it, if it had been you, you would have done the same thing. I know I would have."

Sarah moved back to her seat and whispered something into her client's ear as the jury was dismissed for deliberation. They waited for several hours before the jury returned. The foreman handed the judge a slip of paper and then rejoined the other jurors.

The judge opened the paper and read it. He then closed it and faced the foreman. "Do you have a verdict?"

"Yes, your honor, on the count of murder in the first degree, we find the defendant guilty. On the count of admission to want to commit a wrongful action, we find Sarah Williams guilty." The foreman sat down and shot a hateful glare towards the attorney and her client.

The judge motioned to Sarah and the defendant, "sentencing was elected to follow judgment, as agreed prior to the trial. Madam Foreman, have you also a sentence for these two?"

"Yes, your honor. Death…by firing squad."

"So be it," the judge said as he punded the gavel and motioned the bailiffs to remove Sarah and her client from the court room. Sarah found herself flailing her arms, screaming that such a punishment was outrageous, it was cruel and unusual and it did not fit the crime. Her pleas fell on deaf ears as no one took notice of her.

Sarah was placed against a wall, she could see nothing but the end of twelve barrels aimed directly at her. Each juror welded a shot gun and each one gleamed with the anticipation of exacting justice. Sarah felt her body stiffen and she could not move from her position. She knew this was not right, this was not justice and yet there she was, staring at her own death to be exacted by a jury of her peers. Actually, not even her peers per se; rather they were her client's peers.

The jurors cocked their riffles and Sarah heard the judge speak, "Ready, aim, Fire!" Sarah heard the twelve guns fire as she braced herself for the impact. She could already feel the pellets from the gun penetrate her. She wanted to scream in anticipation, yet she felt nothing but her own anxieties. Sarah opened her eyes to see that everything had frozen and hundreds of the shot gun pellets hovered mere inches from her body. She stared in disbelief as she lifted her hand and was able to sweep through the motionless beads, moving them away.

Jareth ran to Sarah's side and pulled her from the halted path of the pellets. He had frozen time right before the bullets hit Sarah; however, as it was a dream world, he could not be sure how long his enchantment would work as time cannot be easily manipulated when dealing with the subconscious mind. He knew it would be moments before Sarah unwittingly allowed the bullets to pierce her.

"You tried to kill me again?" Sarah said in a state of bewilderment.

"I did no such thing. You are trying to kill yourself. This is your dream; I am merely trying to save the woman I love." Jareth grabbed Sarah by the arm; hoping maybe she would see the truth. But she did not. Instead she pulled away from him only to disappear again.


	13. The Dreamer Awakens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Dreamer Awakens**

Sarah had no time to react before the rough hand landed harshly across her cheek. The pain of the strike throbbed and her entire face felt the sting. "Do not toy with me," the man said with a thick Asian accent, "I know you know the coordinates of the camp!"

"Name: Sarah Williams, Rank: Captain, Serial Number: 564321901. I serve the United States Army and will tell you nothing!" Immediately the hand came back down on her face with a greater force.

"His majesty, the Emperor, will not tolerate insubordination. You will give us the information we seek or it shall die with you." The soldier wore a dark green uniform; it reminded Sarah of the Army's dress uniform but it had a different quality about it. The red and yellow rank on the lapel as well as the samurai sword gave the soldier away as Japanese. He glared at her with both loathing hatred as well as a deeply rooted sense of honor. "What are the coordinates of your base?"

Sarah spat in his face, "I will tell you nothing!"

The soldier wiped the spit away with a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket. His face betrayed his anger as he felt pity for the girl, "So be it." He pulled out his gun and aimed it towards Sarah. Then, he froze.

Jareth moved in quickly, he untied the bindings that held her in place; he lifted her into his arms and swiftly left the nightmare. He ran with her until there were no more walls, not even a ground, yet Jareth could feel the pavement beneath his feet as he moved. Sarah could hear the sounds his boots made as he ran but she saw no floor. As soon as she realized where she was, in the arms of the Goblin King, she began to scream and struggle with him. She flailed her arms and legs, making it impossible for him to hold her.

Once out of his arms, she shot him a look. 'Your eyes can be so cruel,' he thought as her eyes penetrated his soul crushing his heart even more. "Sarah, I am trying to save you."

"Save me? Save me, Jareth?" Her voice took on a tone of anger and sarcasm. "Why do you all of a sudden want to save me?"

"I have always wanted to save you, always." Jareth replied. His words were sincere and full of compassion, yet he maintained his stance and composure as the words came out. Despite his feelings for the girl, he was the Goblin King and that part of him would not allow himself to be vulnerable in her presence.

"No, Jareth, you want to save me you say. You were never there for me when I needed you. You did not save me then, you left me to _him_." Sarah was screaming at Jareth. She had no idea where the words were coming from, as if her mouth were speaking without first consulting her brain; yet she knew that her words were true. She knew Jareth had abandoned her then and nothing could erase that pain. Jareth was about to say something, but before he could, Sarah had already disappeared again.

* * *

Jareth followed Sarah; he sensed her pain and knew exactly where she was going. He reappeared in Collin's bedroom. Sarah was pinned beneath him as Collin ravaged his unwilling partner. She was trying to fight him off but Collin was too strong. He held her arms and legs pinned to the bed as he took her, delighting in her struggle.

Jareth was horrified by the scene before him, not just the attack but the look on Sarah's face as she realized she was powerless to stop him. "Jareth, help," She screamed, but no one came. No one ever came.

This time it would be different, this time he could save her. He gestured with his right hand to freeze the scene, but it did not. Collin continued his attack and Sarah continued her screams. Jareth moved his hand again, still nothing. He took a step forward, intending to end this nightmare with brute force but he found he could not move. He was trapped in some type of an invisible cell and was once again powerless to save her.

Jareth watched as Sarah continued to struggle against Collin for freedom, but he would not give that to her, he only became more forceful in his attack. Her screams became louder and more panicked. Jareth screamed for her as he lifted his arms and beat the walls of the cell, determined to escape and save her.

Jareth punched, kicked, clawed, pushed and rammed the walls to no avail. He conjured crystal after crystal throwing them at the wall, all without effect. He was exhausted, having spent most of his power trying to fight the wall when all he wanted was to fight and hopefully kill Collin.

Jareth's eyes returned to Sarah's struggle. At that point he saw the event, the moment that Collin extinguished the fire within Sarah, the moment she stopped struggling. Sarah stopped screaming for Jareth, replacing her screams with sobs as Collin continued to ravage her. Then she turned her head and looked directly at Jareth, "Why didn't you save me?"

Jareth gathered all of his strength, magic and brute force and attacked the wall once again, determined to break through. He attacked the wall with every inch of power and determination and yet it still did not budge. He fell to the ground, his cold exterior melting away leaving only the man, Jareth. He could not stop the flow of tears that streamed from his eyes as his body had admitted defeat, "I wanted to, I wanted to save you. Oh, how I wanted to! But I could not…I could not," his head fell into his hands as his tears flowed more freely, his voice followed by his own sobs.

Jareth had never broken down like this. He had experienced strong emotions before but he never allowed his feelings to dominate him to such a degree. He, the Goblin King, was supposed to be fearsome and loathsome and one such as he does not sob like a child. He continued his cries, with his face buried in his hands until he felt a hand rest gently on his head. He lifted his head to see Sarah staring at him, her eyes gentle.

"Why didn't you save me Jareth?" She said, her voice reassuring and gracefull.

"Sarah, I could not save you. You said I had no power over you, I was powerless to save you." Jareth did not want to look at her as he admitted his failure, but he could not look away from her eyes. Where they had once been cruel, they were now full of compassion. "Believe me, love, I wanted to save you."

"I believe you."

"Sarah, I meant what I said before, I do love you." He found the strength within him to stand and lift his hand to her face, caressing her cheek.

"Jareth, before, in the Labyrinth, why did you try to kill me?" Sarah's eyes shifted from compassion to concern.

"I did not try to kill you. I actually tried to not kill you, as a matter of fact," Jareth said with a tinge of his Goblin King persona returning, "the Labyrinth has been cursed and it is feeding off of you, your dreams, or nightmares rather. Apparently you want to be dead and the Labyrinth is simply trying to oblige."

Sarah wrinkled her brow and narrowed her eyes as she digested what the Goblin King had just said, "what do you mean that Labyrinth was feeding off of me?"

"Sarah, do you remember what the story said about the Goblin King and the young girl?"

"Yes that he loved her and gave her certain powers…." Sarah stopped speaking as she pondered the weight of what she just said, "I thought the power he gave her was to wish away her brother."

"Dear Sarah, the power_**I**_ gave _**you**_ was over your dreams. Anyone can wish away a child; it is my duty to protect the children. Your power was to control your dreams. It may not seem grand, but when you can control your own dreams, when you have power over yourself to that degree, you can achieve anything. It makes you great beyond measure and that was my gift to you."

"But I am not great. After I returned from the Labyrinth, I was never the same and when Collin….when he….well I was just never the same again." Sarah struggled with her words, tears welling up as she tried to force the words forth. Jareth immediately wiped away the tears with his gloved fingers.

"My dear, you would have been great. But when you declared that I had no power over you, it corrupted the gift I gave you. I cannot explain how, only that it did not allow you to control your dreams the way you should have. When you returned to the Labyrinth, your gift affected it and me, we were powerless against you." Jareth paused before he informed Sarah of the rest.

Sensing there was something more, Sarah spoke first, "Jareth, what is it?"

"The challenge has been over for some time." Jareth admitted.

"I don't understand?"

"Sarah, the child was not real; he was magic – dark Fae magic. The entire incident in the bathroom was a ruse to bring you here. Once here, the witch-queen, Vasivitha, put a curse on the Labyrinth causing it to feed off your nightmares. I tried to warn you but your power along with the curse forced me to harm you." Jareth moved his hand to Sarah's hair, he lifted stray strands of hair that hung in her face to the side, gently fastening them behind her ear, "I would never hurt you, I love you. It took all the strength I had to get myself away from you before…"

"I understand," she said as she lifted her own hand to grab his, "I have always loved you too."

Jareth's heart skipped as he heard her voice her confession of love. For a moment, all else disappeared as he pulled her face closer to his. He stared at her alluring green eyes, his hand caressing the side of her face. He was captivated by her beauty, entranced by her gaze, and he was shocked when she pushed her lips on his.

The kiss was gentle at first. Their lips barely touching, like a kiss of an angel. Jareth was overpowered by his desire to be closer to her as he wrapped his arms around her body, one hand on the small of her back and the other holding the back of her neck. He kissed her more passionately. Sarah tried to break the embrace as she opened her mouth to speak. Before she could produce the first syllable, Jareth pulled her even closer and kissed her with burning desire. His tongue swept into her mouth as he tasted her. For so many long years, he had dreamt of this moment.

Jareth felt elated, his Sarah in his arms, where she belonged. Sarah threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body tightly against his as she allowed the passion of his touch to radiate throughout her. She had never been held and touched with such gentleness and she had never been kissed with such grace. She could feel Jareth's love with each sweep of his tongue and tightening of his grasp on her. His entire body was a testament to his love for her.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jareth finally released his grasp and ended the kiss as gently as it had begun. "Sarah, we are in a dream."

"Is that what you are, Jareth, a dream?" Sarah said, feeling flushed, "If you are, I never want to awaken."

"Love, I am real and my love is real, but where we are is a dream. You are not here, you are in the Labyrinth and I am in my chambers. The Labyrinth is in danger and we must face that danger together."

"Through dangers untold…" Sarah said as she rested her head on Jareth's chest.

"Dear Sarah, when we awaken I will come to you but I will still be powerless against the curse. You will not be able to fight me." He lifted her head so that she could see him, "you have to save yourself this time, Sarah."

Sarah heard his words but she did not understand, "What do I have to do?"

"You must undo the spell you put on me. I cannot help you if I have no power over you or myself, you must reverse it."

"Jareth, this is not a trick is it? I give you power over me and then you take my brother or something?" Sarah tried to study his face, looking for signs of foul play, but all she could see was his lips that she so wished would be on hers again. She looked away, trying to maintain her composure.

Jareth noticed her internal struggle. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her gently. "You will have to trust me, trust our love; no harm will come to you or your brother. I promise."

Sarah's knees felt weak. "Ok Jareth, what do I have to do."

"Just say that you have no power over me" Jareth said in a whisper.

"That seems too easy."

"Remember Sarah, nothing is what it seems," at that moment Jareth disappeared.

Jareth returned to his chamber and then immediately transported himself next to Sarah's side. He watched her as she slept and he knew he had to be quick. He conjured a crystal and threw it at her, as it landed in made a horrifyingly loud noise that jolted Sarah away from the dream world. "Please remember," he mumbled as she opened her eyes.


	14. The Hero and the Victim

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 - The Hero and the Victim**

The throbbing pain in Sarah's head was unbearable. Her head pounded with an intensity that she had never felt before. She vaguely recalled being attacked by fairies and then having a series of awful nightmares. Actually, her entire trek through the Labyrinth has been a series of nightmares but her dreams had somehow been different than the ones that usually plagued her sleep, but she could not quite remember what it was.

Sarah stood up from beneath the tree, using it to support her weakened body as she tried to get a grasp of her bearings. After a few careful moments and an awkward balancing act, Sarah was finally able to push off the tree and stand on her own. She remembered this place; it was the same place she had been when she ate the peach Hoggle had given her. She had been in another of Jareth's crystal dreams but this one was different, very different…but she did not know why.

After seeing Sarah stand up and begin walking, Jareth felt it may be safe to confront her. He would not be able to control his actions until she relinquished her power over him, his only hope would be that she had remembered enough of the dream to say the words before he harmed her. 'Please remember,' he thought to himself as he stood in front of her. Instantly he felt control of his body slip away from him.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked Jareth as he triumphantly blocked her path. Sarah took the sight of Jareth in; he was again dressed in the same attire as when she had first met him. His black suit was alluring and hugged his body showing off his muscles in a very sensual way. Sarah felt her lips tingle as she eyed him up, being sure to notice every contour of his body. Sarah had been attracted to Jareth since she first met him but never like this. Her body began to tingle with a sense that she had once been in this man's arms. She thought for a moment that she actually remembered in his embrace.

As if cued, Jareth stepped towards Sarah and grabbed her by both arms, pulling her body against his own. The heat that emanated off of him overpowered her, she could think of nothing but the rock hard body that was slammed against her. How delicious his mouth was when it came crashing on to hers. The kiss was passionate and lustful and definitely not the kiss of a man in love. For a moment, Sarah did not care, all she knew was the sexiest man she had ever known was enveloping her and she wanted more.

Jareth's body reacted to Sarah's in a way that he had never experienced. He had been with other women, a man of his age and rank had a multitude of women at his disposal; before he met Sarah, he had no qualms about using them when he needed to. However, no woman had ever engaged his animalistic senses in this fashion. He felt like he had been a caged beast and the animal had just been released. This feeling was in part due to the fact that he had no control over how he held Sarah or touched her. He always thought of his Sarah as a treasure to be cherished and loved, gently. His body was simply overtaking her and a part of him was enjoying it while the other part held a fear that this may not be a good turn of events.

Sarah deepened their embrace. She felt a need inside, a burning desire to be with Jareth. It overpowered all of her senses and she could think of nothing else until that need was satisfied. She ran her hands over Jareth's black armor, finding the clasp of his cape and unlatching it. Reaching towards his back, she located the locking mechanisms that held his breast plate in place and proceeded to remove it. She continued to undress him until she felt his bare chest on her fingers, increasing her resolve to remove all barriers between them.

Jareth's hands were filled with a passionate rage as he grabbed Sarah's garments and in one swift motion completely ripped them off of her leaving her with no clothing save for her undergarments. He moved his head down tasting her skin; beginning with her neck he grazed his lips over her, kissing, licking and biting. His lips and hands danced over her body in a menacingly erotic way. Jareth was not completely comfortable with his actions as he grabbed when he should have embraced and he pinched when he should have caressed. Sarah did not seem to mind the aggression as she moaned in his ear.

Sarah felt her desires increase and she knew that there was only one way to appease them. She lifted herself up and wrapped her legs around him. She could feel his arousal against her; although neither one was completely nude, Jareth's pants did not leave much to the imagination. Sarah could definitely feel exactly how much of a man Jareth was, which did nothing but further enflame their passion.

This was going too far. Jareth loved Sarah and he had dreamed of being with her for 10 years, but not like this. He did not want a lustful romp with her in the middle of his Labyrinth. He wanted to woo her, love her and cherish her. Naturally, he burned for her and thoroughly enjoyed this exchange, but it was not right. He sensed it, nothing about it was right. Jareth thrusted himself against Sarah's heat, they were still partially clothed; regardless, the friction of the thrust was incredibly pleasurable for him and he knew Sarah had enjoyed it as well when her moans grew louder.

Jareth resigned himself to allow this union to occur. He had wanted to be with Sarah in every way; albeit, he would never had chosen this way. Regardless, he was not going to allow this moment to be regretted. He allowed himself to experience the pleasure of Sarah in his arms. The sound of her voice excited him more, he was going to take her and he was going to enjoy it. Then the world came crashing down.

"Wait, Jareth, stop." Sarah suddenly felt panicked. Something about this was not right. She was not a sexual creature by nature and this intimacy between them seemed wrong. It was loveless, not intimate but animalistic. Sarah did desire Jareth, but she wanted love not raw passion, not a lustful conquest of her body. Sarah's distress heightened as her pleas for him to stop only caused him to push his body onto hers more aggressively. "Jareth, please, stop."

Jareth heard her pleading for him to stop and he could not. He could not pull himself off of her. His body was going to take her by force. No! He would not do that to her, 'stop, Jareth,' he told himself. Do not do this to the only woman you have ever loved. It was no use; his body would not listen to him. Sarah was going to be raped again and this time, instead of Jareth being helpless to save her; he himself would commit the act, becoming the villain Sarah had always thought him to be.

Jareth struggled to disentangle his thoughts from his body's actions. He had to think clearly, get control of the situation, if possible. He had awoken her passion for him in the dream, which must be what spurned this on, but in every dream he saw of Sarah's she had put herself in situations where she became the victim. She would begin as the would-be hero but, ultimately, ended up being the casualty of injustice. If Sarah had always thought of Jareth as the villain, then the mere fact that this nightmare began as passionately as it did meant that he had broken through her previous misconceptions about him. Perhaps he could use this.

Jareth had pinned Sarah to the ground. While holding her down tightly, he managed to undress them completely with his magic. He hovered hungrily above her about to claim his prize. "Sarah….I…..love….you….help….me….stop…." He spoke in a whisper as if it took every last bit of strength to muster these words. This seemed odd to Sarah because his actions showed a great deal of strength while his voice and his eyes showed a complete lack.

Sarah met with his mismatched eyes. The same eyes that had tried to strangle her, the same eyes that professed love for her, the same eyes that warned her of danger and the same eyes that had been full of tears as he confessed his only weakness. Sarah had memories of Jareth being gentle and loving, but she knew they had never happened. Where did the memories come from? She looked into his eyes and immediately her dream flooded her conscious mind.

He had saved her from the firing squad, he saved her from the Japanese POW guard, he tried to save her from Collin and he said that she would have to save herself from him. He was going to attack her brutally and she was the only one who had the power to save herself. How was she supposed to do that? What did he say to do?

Sarah had to think quickly, Jareth had not yet taken her, he had not penetrated her. He was close, though, his hands reached down, touching her in a very sensitive spot as he adjusted his body into a more possessive position. She felt his fingers slide into her and she gasped at the feeling. Sarah knew she wanted Jareth but not like this, she had to stop him. She freed her hand from beneath his grasp and clawed at his face. His blood dripped onto her chest, leaving two deep scratches on his cheek.

Jareth stopped his attack and turned his attention to another part of Sarah's body as his hands came around her throat. "You cannot fight me if you are not breathing," he said, his voice a deep guttural growl as he wound his hands firmly around her neck. 'Sarah, please say the words, save yourself. Please, stop me,' Jareth pleaded with his thoughts.

Once again Sarah felt the life slipping away from her. What was she supposed to say? What was that line? Holding on to dear life, she whispered a prayer to recall the words. It was the words of the line she always forgot. 'You have no power over me,' yes that was the line but not in this story, the words were different. He was acting under her power; she had to relinquish her power, not his. She knew the words, but she could not speak them. She could not breathe.

Sarah felt her life slipping away, in a few seconds she would be no more. She had power over Jareth, how could she use this? Frantically, her mind raced. Then she thought of Collin. Collin was the real villain here. He had been the one to destroy Sarah not Jareth. Jareth, if anything, had strengthened her by subjecting her to the Labyrinth. Jareth was not the villain. Upon this revelation, Sarah felt Jareth's hands relax slightly, but they still held firm to her throat. Sarah took the opportunity to take as deep a breath as possible. Using what was left of her own strength, she found her voice.

"Jareth," she said in a raspy whisper. The pause seemed an eternity, "I…have…"

Jareth watched in hopeful anticipation. 'Say the words Sarah, save yourself.' She was struggling against his hands for breath and her voice. Jareth moved his hips, rubbing his shaft against her wetness. Every syllable was torture to her, from the pain at her neck to the ecstasy between her legs

"…no pow…er…" she paused again, trying to gain the momentum to force out the remaining words. 'Come on Sarah, you can do this' she thought to herself, 'You are not the victim; you are and have always been the heroine. You defeated the Labyrinth, you gained the love of a Fae King and you survived Collin, you can do this!' Sarah mentally cheered herself on, as she took another breath; however, small and inconsequential it was, she had the power to speak again, "…over you."

Jareth's hands instantly relaxed on her throat as he fell against her body in exhaustion. As violent as he had been, it took everything he had to restrain himself as much as possible, both from murdering her as well as penetrating her. Now that he had been released from Sarah's spell, he had nothing left to keep him from slamming his weight onto Sarah. His Sarah, who once again proved herself the heroine, 'bravo, darling,' he thought as he drifted into unconsciousness, barely aware of Sarah's naked body beneath his own.

* * *

_A/N: Hello again. I am writing a little note to ask for reviews. Please, please review - I really want to know what you think of my story. _

_This is my first fan-fic as well as my first attempt at creative writing in over a decade (aside from poetry). _

_Good or bad, I just want to know what you think._

_Thanks!_


	15. It's Not Always Good to be King

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

* * *

**Chapter 15 - It's not always good to be King**

"Jareth?" Sarah said hoarsely as she nudged his shoulder. It had been several minutes since he collapsed on her and his weight was crushing her. Sarah remembered everything. All of her dream was fresh in her memory and she finally knew the truth. Jareth loved her.

Sarah was somewhat enjoying the feeling of Jareth's body slumped over her as they were both naked. The feeling of their bare skin touching everywhere was incredibly agonizing. She would have tried to savor the moment except for three things: they were exposed in the middle of the Labyrinth, her throat was very sore from being strangled twice in one day and she was still hardly able to breathe due to Jareth's weight atop her chest.

"Jareth," she tried again, hoping he would awake. He still did not and Sarah had no choice but to try and remove him herself. She pushed at his chest, inan attept to roll him off of her – he would not budge. She gathered her stregth and put more force into pushing him until she was able to roll him over but not without inadvertently rolling herself on top of him as well.

Sarah sat up now straddling his hips. In their unclothed state, Sarah felt him beneath her; his body was limp having been weakened from his previous exertion. Sarah decided to take a moment to look him over. His flesh was pale but had an ethereal glow that caused him to shine with the alluring brilliance of the moon. His body was chiseled and simply looking at his chest and arms aroused a tingle of desire deep within her.

His face was sculpted but smooth. Every angle, although sharp, was also gentle. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. Sarah could not resist the temptation as she lightly caressed them with her fingertips. Before she realized her own movement, she bent down until her lips hovered over where her fingers had just been and then she kissed him. It was a gentle kiss; she could not have anything more with an unconscious Fae, although the thought did cross her mind. Sarah moved to pull away from her tender kiss when she felt something move between her legs. Apparently her kiss woke him in a different way.

Sarah could not help but enjoy the feeling of him growing beneath her. She sat up and pressed herself against his hardening shaft. 'What is wrong with me?' She thought, 'the guy is not even conscious.' She moved to completely remove herself from him when his hand grabbed her arm. "Don't," he whispered.

"Jareth, you're awake," Sarah blushed, realizing that not only was she naked on top of him, but she had practically been rubbing herself on him. Her embarrassment only deepened when he opened his eyes.

Jareth took in every detail of the exquisite creature that sat atop him. The crimson color of her cheeks told him all he needed to know. In all of the Underground, he had never seen a sight so beautiful. Not only was she so close to him, but for the first time ever, he could be himself in her presence. That thought alone made him want to cry out in joy; but the fact that he was on the ground with Sarah hovering over him and no barriers between them was enough to drive him insane.

Jareth looked at Sarah and they locked eyes. For what seemed like an eternity they stared at each other, seeing the other as if for the first time. There were so many unspoken words between them, but in that moment, everything had been said and there was nothing else except the two of them and their unyielding love. They may have continued their passionate gaze, had the Goblin King's manhood not taken over.

Sarah gasped as she felt his already hardened member grow even larger beneath her. She knew Jareth could feel her excitement as well; with no clothing between them, she was sure that her arousal was as obvious as his. Sarah leaned forward, tenderly placing her lips on Jareth's again. The kiss was still gentle but full of longing. It was a kiss enriched with the flame of a passion that has yet to be realized.

Jareth knew he was done for when Sarah kissed him. The feeling of her against him, their skin touching, her supple breasts rubbing on his chest and her succulent wetness lubricating him was just too much for him. The sweltering heat he felt on his throbbing organ made him yearn to feel the tightness within her. He was compelled to take her right then, thrust himself deeply within her lucious canal and he ached to feel her vaginal walls constrict around him when he brought her to climax and spilled his seed within her. The only thing that stopped him from possessing her at that moment was their surroundings.

"Sarah," Jareth said, breaking their kiss and suppressing his fierce hunger to devour the siren who so completely beguiled him.

"Yes," she replied, eager to return to his lips. Of the men she had been with, no one had ever made her feel this alive and aware of her body. Every touch and every kiss reached her very soul. Her body ached in anticipation of the pleasure she had never truly known. She maneuvered her hips and shaply inhaled as his shaft slid against her most sensitive flesh.

"Sarah, don't," Jareth firmly steadied her, preventing any more tortuous movements. As his hands settled securely on her hips, all he wanted to do was lift her up and impale her with his swollen manhood. He controlled his ravenous desire and simply held her still.

"I don't understand?" Sarah felt hurt and rejected. After everything, did he not want her? 'Perhaps he thinks I am disgusting for my past,' she thought as she diverted her eyes in remorse.

Jareth smirked, and responded as though he had read her mind. "Sarah, I want you. I want this to happen, can't you feel how much I desire you? But in case you haven't noticed where you are," He gestured to their surroundings, "I simply will not have my way with you here; you deserve much, much more."

Sarah blushed again, remembering that they were deep in the forest of the Labyrinth. Their actions were very public and she had no idea who could be watching them. Not to mention that in all of her fantasies, not one of them contained a romp in the woods. "Ah, well then, can't you just transport us somewhere a bit more….deserving?"

Jareth struggled to silence a laugh as he knew the motion it would stimulate would unravel his resolve, "As much as that would please me, I must be a gentleman and court you properly. We have known each other for a long time, but only just now have you truly met me, Sarah. If I am to have you, it will be forever."

Sarah nearly melted when she heard his words. No man has ever spoken such words to her; no man has ever cared so deeply for her. 'Forever,' she thought, 'not long at all.'

"My dear, one thing is true, we should not stay here," with that Jareth reluctantly lifted Sarah off of him and he helped her to her feet. She began to search for her clothing but Jareth grabbed her arm.

Sarah focused on his face, seeing desire dancing in his eyes. She blushed deeply then turned a brilliant crimson as her eyes drifted down. She had felt the Fae beneath her but even that did not prepare her for the sight of him, still erect and glistening from her own sexual juices, he was a godly vision of masculinity.

Jareth could not prevent the smile that appeared on his lips as he watched Sarah survey his body. He tugged the arm he held and pulled her into another embrace, kissing her passionately, "you are a goddess, Sarah Williams, and I plan to spend eternity worshipping your body." Jareth claimed her lips once more before releasing her. Then he gestured towards himself and was once again dressed in full regalia.

Sarah stumbled backwards, her legs weak from his passion. She sighed deeply, filled with longing and began to search for her clothing. After a moment, she found the garments she sought. Lifting up the tattered shirt and pants that he had violently ripped off of her, she turned towards Jareth and frowned, "what am I going to do with this?"

"Easily remedied, my dear," Jareth spoke assuringly as he waved a hand in front of Sarah and she was dressed in courtly apparel. He took in the sight of Sarah in the most elegant gown, 'fit for a Queen,' he thought. This dress was not the fantastical garment from her peach-induced dream; rather, it was sultry and hugged her body, accenting her curves. The color was a deep crimson and black which seemed to match the King's armored clothing quite well.

Sarah did not seem to be nearly as excited about her new attire. Although she found the gown to be beautiful, it was not appropriate for the venue, "Jareth," she whined, "perhaps something a little more prudent for venturing through the Labyrinth."

"Nonsense," he said, "I will take us to the castle now and your attire will be quite sensible." Jareth conjured a crystal and threw it into the air and it fell to the ground and shattered.

Sarah waited a moment, when nothing happened, she spoke, "that's it?"

Jareth did not respond right away, then he said, "we should have been transported to my throne room, this is not right." He tried again with the same result. He conjured other crystals trying to transport them to other locations. He gave up after he tried to move them two feet to the left with no success. "Something is very wrong! Sarah we need to get to the Castle now, but with no magic…"

Sarah laughed, she knew that she should not, but she could not contain her amusement. Jareth was horrified at her outburst. This was a serious issue. They had to get to the castle and he knew the Labyrinth was not safe for her. Sarah may have released her power over him but the Labyrinth would still feed off of her nightmares.

"My dear King, there is more than one way to get to your castle, I believe I've already proven that," Sarah teased.

"Sarah, the Labyrinth is still not safe for you. We are deep inside this beast, it could take hours to get to the castle!" Jareth's voice was commanding and warned against defiance.

Sarah could not resist the opportunity to harass the Fae who had so effectively tormented her in the past, "Are you telling me that the King of Goblins does not know the way through his own Labyrinth?"

Before Jareth could consider the playful nature of her words, the Fae royalty within him took control, "Little girl, I have been in existence for hundreds of years before your conception. My family has been a part of this Labyrinth for several millennia." Jareth stood arrogantly, towering over Sarah, his regalia as the haughty Goblin King was impressive. Sarah did not know whether to fear him or kiss him; instead she decided to laugh.

"Ah, so what you are saying is that you don't know your way around the Labyrinth," Sarah was definitely playing with fire but she simply could not help herself.

Jareth narrowed his eyes. He may be a man in love, but he is still the Goblin King and he would not tolerate chastisement in his own kingdom. The royalty in him was ready to attack Sarah for her insolence, but instead he spoke apathetically, "On the contrary, I knew this Labyrinth like the back of my hand. Navigating this twisted entanglement is elementary with or without magic, but that does not change the fact that there is a curse on these walls which have made the Labyrinth unstable and deadly." Jareth paused, then he looked directly in Sarah's eyes, "Beloved or not, I am still King and will be given the proper respect."

Sarah was suddenly aware of his change in demeanor. Jareth was not a normal guy, he was not human; he was Fae and royalty as well. There was a protocol, she knew she had crossed the line, but that did not help her to feel any better about his sudden attitude change.

"Well, your Majesty, my sincere apologies. Now, seeing as how we've no choice, we must continue." Sarah returned Jareth's coldness with feigned respect and a dispassionate glare.

Jareth winced at her words, he knew, more than she, that his reaction to her had been uncalled for and did nothing except injure their newly formed relationship. He had been bred for his station; raised to be arrogant, indifferent and domineering as they were neccesary qualities with which to rule the Underground. He wished he could protect Sarah from seeing that side of him; sometimes he hated being king.


	16. Possession

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Possession**

"My queen," Luxiour spoke cautiously as he approached the witch, "it is time."

"Is the Dreamer dead?" Vasivitha sneered.

"Not yet," Luxiour replied. No sooner than he pronounced the last consonant, he felt Vasivitha's hand strike his face with ferocity. Luxiour glared at the witch and commanded himself to act subservient, 'Just for a little while longer.'

"Why is she not dead?!" Vasivitha was enraged. For her plan to see fruit, the Dreamer had to die. She was the King's only weakness and Vasivitha could not defeat the Goblin King until his heart was made vulnerable. This had always been her plan, only last time she underestimated the Goblin King's thirst for revenge, this time she would not make such a mistake.

"My queen, she is not dead, but he is with her in the Labyrinth and his powers have been weakened. He and the Dreamer are now forced to solve the Labyrinth. The castle is yours," Luxiour spoke eloquently. He knew that Vasivitha was bent on killing the girl and conquering the King before she claimed the Goblin Throne, but he had his own plans and the moment was ripe. They had to act, "Take the throne and then use the Labyrinth to destroy her, once she is out of the way and you are Queen, Jareth will be easily subjugated."

Vasivitha considered Luxiour's plan. She so enjoyed the thought of ripping the King's heart out and then stealing his seat of power, but it could be so much more enjoyable to claim the power of the Labyrinth and then torture the King and his Dreamer. "Yes, Luxiour, it is time."

Vasivitha conjured another hematite sphere and dropped it to the ground, instantly transporting them to the Castle beyond the Goblin City. When they arrived, many of the Goblins looked up to Vasivitha with intent. They recognized her as the witch-queen and immediately went on the offensive.

The witch-queen laughed tauntingly as the scores of goblins charged her. She lifted her hand and, simultaneously, the goblins rose in the air, powerless to move. "Stay," she said as she lowered her hand. The goblins remained in place hovering in the air. "Luxiour, call the exiled. I will need a new army."

Vasivitha handed the greenish creature three hematite orbs so he could bring all exiles to the castle. Luxiour did as commanded and instantly the city was full of the exiled creatures of darkness. Vasivitha glared at the sight of the them, they were not loyal to anyone save themselves. They desired nothing except to have power and Vasivitha knew how to control them.

"In my sight,

Within my reach,

Thy leash is tight,

My will you shall beseech."

As Vasivitha spun her dark enchantment on the exiles, they slowly turned towards her and bowed submissively. Knowing that the exiles were now in her control and magically loyal to her, she turned and entered the castle.

It had been millennia since Vasivitha had been in the Castle beyond the Goblin City but she remembered it well and quickly found the throne room. Luxiour turned to the witch-queen, "to claim the throne, you must weave a possession spell, sit in the throne of the King and will the Labyrinth to accept you as sovereign."

Vasivitha approached the Throne of the King. She quickly recalled the last time she stood before this throne when she had taken Brenneth. The King of Goblins had a way with women, even if forced by magic. Vasivitha wondered if Jareth would be just as pleasing. 'Perhaps I may find use for the Fae,' she thought.

Before she could entertain that thought further, she returned her attention to the present. She was about to crown herself Queen of the Underground.

"Of the light and the dark

Of the above and the below

On this Kingdom I place my mark

On this throne my powers flow.

Thy former ruler now disposed

The Labyrinth, my possession

My rule is now imposed

Queen Vasivitha in succession."

Upon completion of the possession spell, Vasivitha sat upon the throne. Instantly the room grew dark as though a blackness was spreading throughout the castle originating at the throne itself, the Throne of the Queen. The darkness overtook each corridor and spread through the city but it was stopped when it reached the Labyrinth, as if the maze forbade it entry. The Labyrinth refused to accept Vasivitha as sovereign.

Vasivitha grew cold with rage as she watched the preternatural maze oppose her magic. She would have to force it to submit to her rule.

"Hark, the Queen on the Goblin Throne,

To my will all must bend

And to such walls made of stone

Your fight will now and forever end."

The Labyrinth continued to defy the Queen, refusing to allow her power to infiltrate it further. "Luxiour, how can that maze fight my power? It fell easily to the curse."

"Your Majesty, the spell you are casting is fighting to dominate the Labyrinth and it will not yield easily while Jareth remains inside," Luxiour replied to the witch, "The Labyrinth still sees Jareth as King, you will have to remove him and to do that, you will need more power."

Vasivitha immediately grabbed Luxiour's shoulder and pierced his skin allowing his power to flow through her. As the forbidden magic flowed into her, her eyes turned black leaving no trace of white and her skin darkened. Her veins seemed to crawl on her skin growing even blacker; she radiated evil as it consumed her. There was no trace of blond in her hair and her entire body was saturated with dark magic. She conjured another hematite stone and threw it towards the Labyrinth to remove Jareth from within the Labyrinth walls.

* * *

Sarah and Jareth had barely made it out of the forest when he stopped dead in his tracks. Sarah noticed the pained look on his face and it caused her to tremble for she had never seen a man with such a look of horror, let alone the fearsome and powerful Goblin King. "Jareth, what's wrong?" 

Jareth could not speak. His body was consumed with pain; it took all his strength not to cry out and release the agony within. He felt as though a hand had reached into his soul and was ripping it from him. He tried to fight the dark presence in his body, but it was far stronger than him – it was dominating him.

"Jareth, please say something," Sarah's voice was panicked. She was at a loss for how to help the King. "Oh, God, Jareth…"

Jareth sank to his knees and Sarah caught him before he fell completely. His weight pulled Sarah down to the ground. She shifted her body so that she gently cradled his head in her lap. "Sarah," he managed to whisper.

Sarah tenderly stroked Jareth's hair. She felt him tremble and convulse as the pain increased. What could she do, how could she help? "I wish I knew what to do!"

_Dream_

Sarah heard the voice as if spoken directly into her ear. "Dream," she repeated in a strong but hushed tone. She closed her eyes and imagined Jareth as she saw him the first time; he was arrogant, haughty and all powerful. She invoked her memory and recalled every emotion she felt at that first encounter: fear, confusion, apprehension, and attraction.

Sarah opened her eyes and saw Jareth still lying in her arms. This time it looked as if he was fading away. He began to feel weightless in her embrace and Sarah knew he was leaving her. "Don't go!" She screamed.

She closed her eyes tighter and completely entered her dream of their first encounter. Sarah's body felt as though it was being pulled in every direction and she had an intense feeling of vertigo. Then she and Jareth vanished from the forest.

* * *

Vasivitha was further enraged, something powerful had fought her spell. She sensed the former Goblin King's presence vanish from the Labyrinth but she knew it was not to where she had sent him. She did not know where he was, but the fact that he was no longer in the Labyrinth was enough, for now. 

The witch continued to drain power from Luxiour, her body was radiating a black aura. She withdrew her hand from the creature and closed her eyes. For a moment the power seemed to freeze. There was a silence in the Throne Room that was threateningly deafening as the black aura began to swirl around Vasivitha and then disappear into her skin. It seemed as if all the magic she had stolen from Luxiour was gathering in the middle of her body. Outwardly, her hair and skin became fairer and the veins were lightening as the darkness was being pulled inward.

The magic gathered had culminated in her chest; there, it continued to swirl, it appeared as the eye of a devastating storm and as quickly as it had been formed, it was released. The silence was broken with a horrifying scream. Her voice rang in the castle as if spoken by the dark lord himself.

"My dark spell, you cannot fight, 

Kingdom and Labyrinth, I now possess,

Bow to me, obedient and contrite,

your loyalty shall you forever profess"

Vasivitha conjured another hematite sphere and threw it forcefully at the Labyrinth, with the throw all the power she had horded in her chest was channeled out through her arm and viciously attacked the Labyrinth. The maze was rendered powerless against its new monarch and the blackness completely consumed it.


	17. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 - First Impressions**

Sarah shielded her eyes behind her arms as the window in Toby's room flew open. She lifted her head apprehensively as she saw the creature take shape before her, "You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King."

Upon hearing her words, Jareth smirked and nodded his head. He felt an odd sense of déjà vu; nonetheless, he felt powerful and commanding. The teenager before him was beautiful but there was something different about her. He could not quite figure out what the difference was, only that there was one.

"I want my brother back, if it's all the same," Sarah knew these words. She had spoken them before, but where? When?

"What's said is said." Jareth tilted his head, crossing his arms in disappointment. For so long he had waited for this moment; now here it was and she seemed disinterested in him.

"But I didn't mean it."

"Oh, you didn't?" Jareth's tone feigned indifference.

"Please, where is he?" Sarah spoke her words, but it didn't feel right. Something was odd about this entire scene, almost as if it was not actually happening. She looked directly into the Goblin King's eyes, eyes she thought she had known longer than just a few seconds. Where had she seen those eyes before?

"You know very well where he is," Jareth adjusted his gloves and looked at the teenage girl. He took in her appearance, she was only 16 but the curves of her body suggested she was older, a woman. He could not stop himself from taking in the sight of the raven-haired beauty that stood before him. She was breathtaking.

"Please bring him back, please," Sarah pleaded with the Goblin King as she took a step forward. The Fae also stepped towards her, swiftly closing the gap between them. What was it about this man that captivated her so? She felt like a child but she knew that she was much older than she was supposed to be.

"Sarah, go back to your room, play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby."

"I can't." Sarah's words seemed rehearsed, as if she was playing back a recording. Toby wasn't a baby, 'what did he mean forget the baby?'

"I've brought you a gift."

"What is it?"

"It's a crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams…"

'My dreams,' Sarah thought, 'this is a dream.' The memories of the past 10 years suddenly flooded her mind as she watched Jareth manipulate the crystal in his hands. Something was happening to Jareth and to the Labyrinth, she had tried to save them and had thought about the first time she met him. Now they were here, replaying their first meeting. 'Why is he doing this, I released him of my control?'

"…but this isn't a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby. Do you want it?"

"Jareth, we are in a dream. Toby is not in your castle. We need to get back to the Labyrinth."

"Then forget the baby," Jareth seemed unaffected by her words as if she had not even spoken them.

"Jareth, there is no baby! Snap out of it!" Sarah stepped towards him and tried to touch his cheek. Before she could, he spoke her name and lifted his hand which held the crystal; effortlessly transforming it into a snake. Sarah stepped away from him, remembering all too well what he would do next.

"Don't defy me," he spoke and then hurled the snake towards her. She caught the reptile under its head with lightning reflexes. "You're no match for me, Sarah." Jareth could not help but wonder how she caught the creature but as quickly as she had caught it, she hurled it back at him.

"I think that I have proven that I am, Jareth, for my will is as strong as yours and my Kingdom is as great, now snap out of it!" The snake wrapped its body around Jareth's neck, he tried to pull it off of him, but it held on tightly. Sarah took the opportunity to grab Jareth by his cape and pull him close to her. Her hand immediately went to the reptile,causing it to dissapear and her lips found his.

Sarah flung her arms around a very confused Goblin King, but he did not struggle against her embrace. Jareth allowed Sarah to kiss him for a few moments before his arms instinctively wrapped around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. One hand came up to cradle her head, giving him more maneuverability with his mouth. Sarah moaned, her body being enflamed by the passion in his kiss.

At that moment Jareth remembered everything, "Sarah, what…?" Sarah didn't allow him to finish as she reclaimed his mouth with hers. Jareth lost himself in her kiss, her embrace. He wanted more and as much as he wanted to be there with his beloved, he could not stop thinking of the darkness that nearly consumed him. He pulled away from Sarah.

Jareth studied his surroundings, everything was as he remembered except that Sarah was older and very much a woman. Somehow she was wearing the same jeans, shirt and vest from that night. Her body should have outgrown it long ago; it was as though the clothes has been altered for her now. Jareth looked her up and down and could not stop a sly smile from crossing his face.

"What?" Sarah asked noticing the smirk.

"Nothing, only, if you had used such persuasion back then," Jareth reach for Sarah and brought her closer for a gentle, yet demanding kiss. He ended the kiss quickly and whispered in her ear, "I think I would have thought of a better way to spend 13 hours."

Sarah blushed, "Well, I will be sure to remember that in the future," she said with a satisfied smile, "now how do we get out of here?"

"Well, my dear, you brought us here, how did you do that?"

"I just imagined that we were here and we were," Sarah replied.

"Well, then imagine us at the castle." Jareth said with a slight tone of impatience.

Sarah closed her eyes and tried to imagine the castle. She saw the Labyrinth, winding its way through the underground, serving as a protective force to guard the castle. She felt as if she was hovering over it, flying until she reached the Goblin City. She didn't see any goblins, only darkness. She tried to see the castle but something stopped her. She felt consumed with the darkness, as though it was fighting to possess her. Sarah tried to push it away but the more she fought against it, the easier it was for the darkness to take her.

Jareth watched as Sarah mentally navigated the underworld. He admired her beauty, especially while she was dreaming. It was in her dreams where she was most powerful and the sight of her at the height of her power was awe-inspiring. He moved his hand to brush a stray hair from her face when her eyes were forced open and they shifted from green to solid black. She looked directly at Jareth and then screamed.


	18. Dreams Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18 - Dreams Revealed**

Pain filled Sarah's head. She tried to open her eyes but the intense pounding in her brain was too much. She let out a weak whimper bringing her hand up to her head as though it might alleviate the pain. Sarah felt another hand touch her forehead and as soon as the soft fingers touched her skin, the pain lifted. Sarah opened her eyes to see the owner of the miracle fingers.

"Jareth, what….what happened?" Sarah said groggily.

"I am not sure. We were in your dream. Then you tried to take us to the castle but you were consumed with darkness," Jareth recalled the ear piercing scream and black eyes and he trembled, "I don't know what happened to you, but I grabbed you and held you and then we were here."

Sarah looked at her surroundings, they appeared to be in an oubliette but it was furnished. There were scores of bookcases and desks with an unknown light source illuminating the entire room. Sarah was lying on one of three sofas and Jareth was seated next to her. "What is this place?"

"It appears that we are in the tunnels beneath the Labyrinth in some type of library, but I have never seen this place before." Jareth was somewhat distraught, as ruler of the Labyrinth, he knew it better than any other creature in the underground, but he did not know this place.

Sarah stood up and began perusing the book shelves, "well, maybe there is something here that will tell us where we are." She searched through all the books but they were all in a strange language that she did not understand, "Can you read this?"

Jareth stood and walked towards Sarah. He looked at the book Sarah had pulled, "It is a book on crossing the veil between worlds, I have a copy in my library," Jareth said dismissing the book.

"Oh," Sarah said as she put the book back. She continued to look through the books until something caught her eye. She turned towards a table in the middle of the room, "Jareth, wasn't that table empty a moment ago?"

"Yes, it…" Jareth turned and saw the large book resting on the table. The book looked to be over thousands of pages long. It was massive in every way from its bronze binding to the elegant gold lining of each page.

"What does it say?" Sarah said, not able to read the Fae text.

"It's a book on the royal line; it looks like it begins with the very first King of the Underground." Jareth flipped through the pages, looking at the history of his ancestors. There were kings and queens in this book that he had never even heard of. "I have never seen such a book."

Sarah was definitely intrigued, "well then we must read it."

"Sarah, it would take too long to sift through this book and time is not something we have on our side at the moment, there must be another way," at that moment the book began to move on its own, shuffling through pages until it landed on one specific page.

Sarah looked closer and tried to decipher the Fae symbols. She knew it had not been a coincidence that the book turned to this page, "What does it say?"

"It is the story of King Brenneth and Queen Navarra."

"What?" Sarah asked, remembering her dream. She could feel the color draining from her face as Jareth read from the book.

"King Brenneth lived many millennia ago, a time before mortals counted years. He had been betrothed to a Fae maiden but he did not love her. Despite his pledge to marry the woman, she fled from him; after which, he dissolved the engagement. He had always been fascinated with mortals and, after releasing himself from his betrothed, he took to the skies in his avian form night after night," Jareth continued to read feeling a sense of kinship with Brenneth, "one night he flew over the desert and witnessed a tribal ceremony. He watched the mortals celebrating and that is when he saw her, Navarra, dancing in the desert. She was beautiful and pure.

"King Brenneth wanted this woman, so he assumed his mortal form and he courted her. Within a few months he had gained her love and he told her the truth about him. She accepted him as the Goblin King and they wed shortly after. But the day after their wedding…"

Sarah interrupted, "Queen Vasivitha tricked Brenneth and forced him to be, uh, intimate with her in front of Navarra. After which, Navarra died of a broken heart along with her unborn child."

"How do you know this?" Jareth asked.

"I have dreamt it for many years, but I never knew it was real." Sarah said in complete awe that her dream had actually happened.

"You're wrong Sarah," Jareth said after glancing down at the book.

"Well, that is what my dream showed me. Navarra dies after she realized the witch's treachery and that she is with child," Sarah defended.

"The book does say that Navarra died, though it mentions nothing of her knowing of Vasivitha's trick or that she knew of the child," Jareth continued, "it does; however, speak at great length of the child. Apparently, it did not die."

"How could that be possible? They had conceived the night before; the child would not be able to survive?" Sarah was now thoroughly confused.

Jareth began reading from the book again, "King Brenneth sensed the child within Navarra, he removed the embryo and placed it into an energy matrix made with his own power and shielded by the love he had for his Queen." Sarah listened intently as Jareth explained how the child was able to grow within the magical environment and develop as any Fae would.

"The King went mad with rage and waged a war with Vasivitha, stripping her of all her power and banishing her to the mortal realm where she would have to live eternally devoid of power." Jareth stopped there, "well that certainly did not work, since she has returned…"

"What?!" Sarah interrupted again, "what do you mean she returned?"

"I have told you this before, she is the one who put the curse on the Labyrinth. Ludo was able to converse with the walls of my kingdom and they informed us the curse was her doing, I would also wager that it is she who attacked me in the forest." Jareth could tell that Sarah was visibly upset. He moved to place an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Jareth, I have seen her, in my dreams. I know what she is capable of, I mean I saw what she did to Brenneth," Sarah felt her eyes water as she recalled the utter devastation Navarra felt when she saw Brenneth having sex with the witch-queen. "What happened after the witch was banished?"

Jareth read the book, speaking softly in his Fae tongue and then interpreting the language, "The King died after Vasivitha left, he allowed his grief to consume his heart. The child was born from the enchanted womb and grew up in the Goblin City as an orphaned King. When he was old enough to understand his history, he made a vow to protect all unwanted children and that all of his progeny would serve as guardian of children, bringing them closer to their families or saving them from a life of misery. The only stipulation was he could not simply take the children, they had to be offered to him."

Sarah stared at Jareth, her mind was racing with questions but she only asked one, "Did you know this?"

"No," he admitted, "as far as I know, no one knew. My father taught me that we protect children but not why, only that we do." Jareth continued to read and then he chuckled quietly.

"What could possibly be funny?" Sarah said, exhausted from the multiple revelations.

"All Fae have blue eyes, except my family. We were always thought of as different because of it. This book says that my brown eye is to remind the family of our link to the mortal realm through Navarra and serve as a symbol of our vow to protect children," Jareth looked at Sarah and winked at her with his brown eye.

"You know, Jareth, I am so glad that you finally know why one of your eyes is brown, but maybe we should try and figure out how the witch-queen got back," Sarah was obviously not amused. Actually, she found Jareth's remark charming in a boyish way, but she was much too concerned about Vasivitha to encourage him.

"Right, we need to find out more about the witch," Jareth confirmed.

"Perhaps I can help with that," a male voice said loudly. Jareth and Sarah both spun around to face the owner of the mysterious voice.

"And who might you be?" Jareth spoke, his arm instinctively wrapped itself around Sarah and pulled her close.

"He is Brenneth," Sarah said, recognizing the man immediately.

The King eyed Sarah, "Ah, I see you have found your Dreamer, Jareth, very good. Now we must not waste any time, the Underground is in danger and you two are the only ones who can save it."


	19. The Lost Dreamer

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: The Lost Dreamer**

Sarah watched the ghostly Brenneth as he circled around them. He seemed solid, but was transparent. His deep blue eyes bore into her heart; she saw pain in his eyes, an eternity of pain. She could only imagine the sorrow that plagued this man. He had the love of his life, his queen whom he was supposed to spend forever with, but he only had one day with her before Vasivitha ripped it all from them both. She looked at Jareth, 'does he feel that way about me,' she wondered.

Jareth's arm was still wrapped protectively around Sarah; he tightened his grasp as if to respond to her unspoken question. Sarah loved the feel of the Goblin King's body so close to hers. She continued to look upon him, seizing all of his features. His wild hair that fell so perfectly around his finely chiseled face, and his lips, Sarah began dreaming of his lips again, of how they felt on hers. Jareth broke her reverie as well as the silence.

"What must we do to save the Underground?" Jareth asked Brenneth, obviously not concerned that he was addressing the spirit of the long passed Goblin King.

Brenneth looked intently at Sarah, "Vasivitha has returned and the Dreamer must stop her."

"I hope you are not suggesting Sarah should fight that vile woman," Jareth said, his voice laced with arrogance and malice.

"No, I am not. Sarah is not the Dreamer of which I speak," Brenneth replied. Sarah felt Jareth relax his grasp slightly.

"There is no other Dreamer; Sarah is the only one I have given that power to and no King before me has..." Jareth paused then looked at Brenneth.

Sarah kept her gaze on both Kings as they continued their dialogue. She tried to follow their conversation but she could not make sense of what they were saying, "time out, could someone please explain what we are talking about here? Jareth told me he gave me powers over my dreams but..." Sarah's voice faded as she tried to find the right words to complete her sentence.

Brenneth glared at Sarah and then turned his fury towards Jareth, "She does not know?"

"Know what," Sarah demanded.

Brenneth's anger was obvious, his eyes narrowed on Jareth but then his features seemed to harden further as he raised his voice to a bellowing roar, "you don't know either? Do you have any idea what you have done? What you have risked?"

Jareth tried to hide the flinch. He knew he had been hasty in bestowing Sarah with powers. She beguiled him and he gave her the only thing he could. His advisors had warned against it, but Jareth had refused to heed their warnings. He had only read about the power a mortal can weild when able to control dreams. When he had given that gift to Sarah, he had thought nothing more of it than an act of love.

Sarah shivered as she felt hostility and aggression overwhelm the room. The conversation had strayed from the subject that needed to be addressed. Although she wanted to learn more about her powers, she knew two enraged Fae would not help the situation. The Labyrinth was cursed and Jareth's powers had been impaired. There were more pressing concerns than her abilities; she decided to end the digression, "Brenneth, is Navarra the other Dreamer?"

Brenneth turned his attention back towards Sarah, releasing his anger, he sighed, "Yes, my dear, Only a mortal woman may carry the title and powers of the Dreamer. No other King has dared love a mortal; the bonding between Fae and Human is, well, it is very delicate."

Sarah did not understand what Brenneth had meant; however, it was obvious Jareth had from the glint in his eye. Sarah looked quizzically towards Jareth who quickly replaced his amusement with indifference. "Well, this is not hardly the place to discuss _that_," he said, ushering Brenneth to continue.

"Quite. Navarra was destined to be the Dreamer, but her life was," Brenneth paused, his breathing became shallow as he forced himself to continue, "prematurely ended."

Sarah felt such sorrow for the King, but she could not help but wonder, "Brenneth, if you are here is this some type of an afterlife and if so, why is Navarra not with you?"

Brenneth looked more solemn as he forced the words from his mouth, "She should be with me. Every soul goes has an appointed afterlife, Navarra was a Queen; when she died, she should have come here.

"This room, it is the Hall of Kings, a place where all royalty of the Underground go to spend eternity when their rule has ended. I ended my own life over the Underground so that I could join with her once more, but she is not here. I have searched in every afterlife imaginable, Heaven, Valhalla, Hell, Avalon, the Elysian Fields, Hades and everywhere in between and she is nowhere, as though her soul simply disappeared."

"If she is gone, how can she fight the Queen?" Sarah asked.

"She is not gone, souls do not disappear. Even a mortal's soul will exist til the end of time. There is no power strong enough to destroy a soul. She is somewhere and I need you, Sarah, to bring her back to me," Brenneth looked at Sarah again; his face was so pale and full of longing. Sarah could not bear to keep his gaze for long.

"What must I do," Sarah said, her voice finding courage to address the fallen King. She would bring back Navarra if only to bring joy into the Fae's broken heart once more.

"You must summon her. She is not lost but wherever she is, she cannot hear me. But she will be able to hear you; as Dreamers, you and she are connected."

Jareth moved to position himself in front of Sarah, "I don't like this, she tried to use her powers before and it nearly drove her mad."

Brenneth nodded than spoke to Sarah, "what happened when you tried to use your powers?"

"I am not sure, I felt like I was in a dream, I was flying over the Labyrinth and then I was overcome with darkness, like it was going to devour me. The next thing I knew, we were here."

Brenneth considered Sarah for a moment then he moved his hand to place it on her head. The celestial hand swept across her brow and rested within her mind. Sarah felt a tingle as his hand probed her psyche. Brenneth studied Sarah for a moment longer as he delved into the furthest depths of her mind. After a deafening silence, Brenneth spoke "The human mind is delicate. Somehow her powers have been..._stolen_, per se, and locked away in her unconsciousness."

"But she has used her powers, how could they be stolen, as you say?" Jareth asked.

"Her abilities are present in her unconscious mind, but she cannot control them and they can only manifest themselves in extreme duress, much like instincts or reflexes, "Brenneth paused. He sensed Sarah did not completly understand, after a moment he tried to explain again, "Right now, you are like a caged animal. A tiger raised in captivity, for example, can be tame even 'domesticated' but if provoked its natural instincts take over and it will react as a tiger would."

Sarah turned to Jareth, "What about the dream? You reached me there, didn't you?"

Jareth shook his head, "I reached you, but I didn't _unlock_ you. All we did was end the power you had over me."

"So then, what? I eat another peach and we go back into my dream?"

Jareth looked to Brenneth for the answer. "No my child, is not that simple," Brenneth responded, "your dreams can only connect with your subconscious, he must contact your unconscious mind."

Sarah considered his words, wishing she had paid more attention in her Psychology classes, she asked, "what is the difference?"

"All of your memories and experiences are stored in your subconscious. That is the part of your mind which is active in your dream state. Your subconscious mind is linked to your conscious one which is why you can recall some of your dreams.

"The unconscious mind; on the other hand," he continued, "is abstract and much more difficult to penetrate. It houses repressed as well as discarded memories and feelings, your deepest desires and darkest fears dwell there and it influences all of your beliefs and attitudes. It can be the source of creativity but it also weilds the power of destruction. Although it is part of you, it cannot be easily accessed. To unlock your power, Jareth's conciousness will have to actually enter this part of your psyche."

Sarah looked back at Jareth; his face had grown pale. She felt his hand begin to tremble but he quickly steadied it, "To enter your dream was dangerous enough in itself as I was vulnerable to your power. But your unconscious mind is more powerful and can be very deadly."

"Deadly for whom," Sarah asked, already knowing the answer, "I thought you were immortal, dying only when you willed it yourself."

"This is true, my love, but in your mind anything is possible. In your unconscious mind I will have no power, I will be vulnerable and if fatally wounded I will die." Jareth was gripping Sarah by her arms. His hands were firmly holding her in place as he studied her face. He knew he would gladly sacrifice himself for her, he did not fear death; his only fear was life without her.

"Jareth, I would never do that," Sarah replied.

"No, Sarah, _you_ would not," he replied coldly.

"Well isn't my unconscious me too?"

"It is, but it holds all your darkest secrets and nightmares. It can be the source of destruction. You will have to be strong; what I will have to do to penetrate your mind will not be pleasant at all." Jareth lifted his hand to Sarah's cheek, rubbing his thumb across her cheekbone. He was not sure if he would be able to do what was necessary, but he knew it had to be done.

"Jareth, I trust you. Do whatever you must." Sarah leaned her head into his hand, she slowly turned to place a kiss in his palm, "I do love you."

Brenneth broke the tender moment, "there is no time, this must be done now." Jareth nodded towards his ancester, ready to begin. "Jareth, remember one thing," the king warned, "more so than ever before, nothing is as it seems."

Jareth laid Sarah down on the couch, "always remember, I love you," he said as he placed his fingers to her temple and channeled his essence into her mind.

Jareth's profession of love was the last thing she heard as her eyes closed and everything faded away into nothing. 'It begins,' she thought as she lost consciousness.


	20. The Goblin Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20 - The Goblin Queen**

"My Queen, we have scoured the Labyrinth and surrounding areas, there is no trace of the Goblin King or the Dreamer," Vasivitha was clearly enraged, the creature lowered himself to prostrate before the Queen knowing his error, for Jareth was no longer the Goblin King and that was a fact in which Vasivitha delightfully ensured all were aware.

Before the minion could recant his statement, Vasivitha waved a hand before him, immediately turning him into stone. She waved her hand again and he fell to the ground in ashes. Vasivitha did not need Jareth, her spell was complete, her rule was definite; but she wanted the former Goblin King. She wanted him by her side, longed for his touch – even if she forced it.

As her lust consumed her she knew she would not be able to wait until she found him. She conjured another hematite orb and summoned one of the exiled to the throne room. "How may I be of service, your majesty," the creature spoke.

"I require your services tonight," she spoke as she flung the polished stone towards him, "Jareth." As the sphere shattered on the exile, he immediately began to grow and transform. His gnarled arms lengthened and his skin lightened. He grew taller, his face became smooth and chiseled and the short wispy stubs grew into long blond locks that fell around his face. In a few short moments an exact replica of the former Goblin King stood before her.

Vasivitha approached him and roughly pulled him to her. She forced her mouth onto his lips and allowed her hands to roam his body. She grabbed him, disappointed to see that he was not nearly as aroused as her. "Well, I will simply have to fix that," she spoke as she removed his clothing with a wave of her hand and lowered her body so she was eye level with his waist.

Vasivitha took the man's flaccid appendage into her mouth and enticed it to life with her tongue and lips. It did not take long for him to harden and as soon as he did, she stripped herself of all clothes. Vasivitha pushed the cloned Fae on the ground and straddled him, wasting no time to force herself on him. She rode atop him, moving her hips, savoring the feeling of him inside of her, wishing she was really with the former king. "Yes," she breathed, "you are much better than that fool, Brenneth, I do believe I will keep you."

The clone's hands roamed her body, grabbing her breasts and twisting her nipples. Vasivihta moaned deeply as she quicked her own pace. It did not take long for the the witch to find her release, but before the clone could expel his seed inside of her, she removed herself from him."I have no more use for you," she spat as she conjured another orb and flung it towards him, ending the creature's life.

Luxiour found the Queen in the throne room. He had rushed to her for there was one aspect of being Goblin Queen that she had failed to consider, "My Queen, there has been a summons!"

Vasivitha eyed Luxiour, she had spent over three thousand years living in the mortal realm, she detested them and refused to entertain performing any duties as protector of children, "You do not actually expect me to respond to the summons?"

"Your majesty, you have no choice, you must," Luxiour paused and his face grew darker, a scowl passed his lips as he continued, "but you are not bound to serve as the child's protector."

Vasivitha considered this for a moment. As much as she did not wish to return to the mortal realm, she had an opportunity to cause discord and strife and that was well worth the effort. She closed her eyes and felt the summons pull at her; she allowed it to consume her as she vanished from the throne room.

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy!!" the little girl screamed for her father's attention.

"Yes Annie, what is it now?" The father said, feigning concern as he was sure this was another bout of 'Jack took my doll,' or 'Jack said I look funny,' or any of the other thousands of things his son has done to annoy Annie.

"Daddy, Jack said he wished the boogeyman would get me," Annie ran to her father and immediately began crying, sobbing into his chest. The man held his daughter and tried to console her.

"Annie, there is no such thing as the boogeyman, so don't worry, no one is going to take you anywhere," Annie's father was speaking tenderly as he patted her on the back and stopped her crying. "Where is your brother?"

"Upstairs," Annie replied, still distraught.

"Jack, get down here right now," he yelled and in a flash the young boy came flying down the stairs and stood in front of his father.

"What did I do, dad?" He said innocently.

"Don't give me that, Jack; you know Annie has a wild imagination. She is only 8 years old, you are almost three years older then her. Stop harassing her all the time."

"But dad, she was in my room again!" Jack defended himself. He always hated when Annie went uninvited into his room. She would do horrific things like marry his GI Joes to her Barbie dolls. He would not allow it!

"No buts, son. You come to me with these problems; there is no reason to scare your sister." Jack rolled his eyes at his father, "Now tell your sister that there is no such thing as the boogeyman and apologize."

"Annie, there is no such thing as the boogeyman," but before Jack could spit out the apology, a better idea came to his head, "but goblins are real and I wish they would take you away, right now!"

Jack was laughing as Annie began crying and hugged her father tighter. He tried to sooth his daughter who was visibly upset. He turned his attention back to Jack who was no longer laughing but actually looked frightened, "I'm sorry Annie, I didn't mean it!"

"What's said is said," a cruel voice said from behind Jack's father. Annie lifted her head from his chest to see the woman. She wore a tight black dress with a long flowing cape; the collar of the cape jetted up from her shoulders and cradled her head. She grabbed the father turning him to face her, "I believe you have something of mine," then she grabbed Annie and disappeared.

* * *

Vasivitha circled Annie in the Oubliette. She loathed all children but this one was so innocent and pure; the witch felt disgusted to have had to touch it. She continued to stare at the frightened child and then her look of disgust transformed into intrigue. "I have a gift for you, Annie," she said, the child's name rolling from her mouth as eloquently as a curse.

"What sort of gift?" Annie said from behind her tears. Vasivitha lifted her hand and brought forth a hematite stone and showed it to Annie, who was obviously curious, "What is it?"

"It's magic," she said, manipulating it her hands in the same way Jareth had, "do you want it?" Vasivitha forced her words, trying to mask her loathing with kindness. Annie nodded, obviously taken by the black orb. Vasivitha handed it to her and as soon as Annie touched it, she was sucked into the sphere. The witch lifted the object to her face and peered inside. Annie was trapped within the orb with a large creature running after her.

"Daddy said you were not real," Annie screamed at the creature as she tried to evade it, "the boogey man is not real!!" Annie's screams were the last thing Vasivitha heard from the rock before she placed it on a shelf in her bedchamber and turned to resume her search for Jareth.


	21. Child's Play

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21 - Child's Play**

Fluorescent lights burned Jareth's eyes for a moment before he became adjusted to the abnormal lighting. He was in a very narrow corridor littered with doors as far as he could see. The hard laminate floor beneath him seemed cold and uninviting as did the white walls. The light blue doors were the only break in the shocking whiteness of the scene before him. The hallway had a musky scent as though it had been vacant for years; however, it was immaculately clean with no trace of dust or debris.

The silence was unbearable, broken only when he took a step. The sound of his boot on the hard floor echoed throughout the corridor. Jareth spun around to find that the hallway continued indefinitely in that direction as well. "I suppose I should try a door,' he thought as he reached for the door closest to him, "Damn, locked."

"What are you doing," a little girl asked.

Jareth spun around to see a child no older than five years old staring at him quizzically. She wore a white dress with a blue ribbons and lace covering it. She seemed like a child from a fairy story, her dark brown hair was secured in pig tails, tied securely with blue and white ribbons and she had green eyes that instantly revealed her identity. "I am trying to find my way," Jareth said cautiously, "and who are you?"

"My mommy used to call me Sari, but she is not here. I don't know where she is," the child Sarah said, refusing to remove her eyes from Jareth, "are you my daddy?"

Jareth was taken aback, it seemed that the child has no memory her adult life, "No Sari, I am not your daddy."

Sari's expression changed to disappointment, "I didn't think so," she said as she finally moved her gaze to the door Jareth had tried to open, "that door is locked," she said matter-of-factly.

"Ah, so it is," Jareth said as he watched Sari begin spinning. She looked so innocent, so pure and untainted. This child had not known cruelty, fear, hatred – this child had not known Collin. "Sari, do you know which way I should go?"

Sari stopped spinning and looked back towards Jareth, "no, don't go," she said as she latched her arms around Jareth's leg, "let's go play a game instead!"

"Sari, I would love to play a game with you, but I can't, I am looking for," Jareth tried to think of what to say he was looking for. He was not sure himself but he knew this child was somehow integral in his search through Sarah's mind.

"You are looking for her aren't you?" Sari said, disappointment in her eyes.

"Her?" Jareth asked, he knew whom Sari was referring to, but he would not simply assume, he had to be sure.

"Sarah," Sari said confirming Jareth's assumptions.

"Yes, child, I am looking for her," Jareth was filled with hope, maybe this would not be as difficult as he anticipated, "do you know where she is?"

"You can't get to her, no one can," Sari replied on the brink of tears, "he keeps her locked away."

"Who does," Sari began twirling again, obviously not wanting this conversation to continue.

"Let's go play a game, it will be fun," Sari giggled the words in the midst of her spinning.

Jareth grabbed the child and forced her to look at him, "Child, who is keeping Sarah?" Jareth tried to keep his voice calm; he did not want to frighten Sari.

Sari tried to fight Jareth's hold on her; she did not want to speak of Sarah. "Please, let's just play a game; I don't want to talk about _him_."

Jareth saw the fear in Sari's eyes, the same innocent eyes that had never before seen cruelty were now registering fear in a look that was much older than she appeared to be. Jareth pulled the girl into an embrace, "No one will hurt you, Sari, I promise."

The child wrapped her delicate arms around Jareth's neck and kissed him on the cheek, "she is in the red door," she whispered as her tears fell freely onto Jareth's shoulder.

Jareth stroked her back gently, trying to comfort the young child. He looked around seeing only blue doors, "I do not see a red door, all the doors are blue," Jareth finally said.

"Nothing is what it seems here," the child Sarah said. Jareth could only smile as Sari took his hand and led him down the corridor.

The two did not walk far before Sari stopped and pointed at the floor. It looked the same as the rest of the infinite laminate that covered the long corridor. Jareth was definitely confused but Sari knew what lay beyond the plastic coating. She touched the ground and instantly the lamination curled up and peeled away from the floor revealing a red door.

Sari pointed at the door, "she is in there."

Jareth reached for the door but Sari grabbed his wrist. Jareth adjusted his head so that he looked at the child, "I have to go Sari."

"Just one game" Sari pleaded with him, "no one ever plays with me anymore, not since _he_ came, please?"

Jareth wanted to say no to Sari, he had to find Sarah and save her. 'But she is Sarah too,' he thought. Jareth decided to indulge the girl hoping that the game she chose may give him some insight into Sarah's psyche, "Ok, Sari, one game."

"Yea!," Sari yelled as she started jumping up and down frantically. She grabbed Jareth's hand before he could change his mind and led him to one of the blue doors. She touched the door and it opened for her on its own. She led Jareth into the room, it was cold and dark. There did not seem to be any furniture or a floor or ceiling, for that matter.

"What is this place?" Jareth asked.

"Whatever you want it to be," Sari replied with a smile, "what kind of game should we play?"

Jareth did not respond right away. He wanted the child to pick the game; he wanted her to pick everything so he could learn more about her. He finally replied, "why don't you pick, Sari."

Sari looked around the black room and closed her eyes. Immediately the room transformed into a park, the same park Jareth had seen Sarah acting out the story of his Labyrinth. "Maybe we could play tag?" Sari obviously changed her mind as the room changed again.

Jareth began to feel a little dizzy from the changing environment. It shifted effortlessly but the feeling inside was that of a changing gravity, one moment he felt weightless and the next he could feel the pull of gravity once more. When the room finally settled into another environment, Jareth opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, he was in the Escher room.

"Perhaps we can put the puzzle back together," she said as the room came apart as it had done when Sarah had solved the Labyrinth and left him. Sari looked around the room and changed her mind again.

Jareth grimaced as the room began changing again. He was not sure if he could stand any more as his stomach was wound in knots and his head was spinning. Once he found his center of gravity again he looked at the room before him. It was a bedroom but not any bedroom. He had seen this one before in Sarah's dream, this was Collin's bedroom. Jareth looked back to Sari who was staring at him.

"Sari, what game do you want to play here?" He asked, trying not to say too much, he was not sure how much Sari knew about Sarah.

Sari smiled at him as she sat at a small table in the corner of the room. Jareth was sure that the table had not been there before. He took a seat across from Sari and looked at her expectantly. The child handed him a sheet of paper filled with curved lines. "Can you solve my maze?"

Jareth lifted his eyes from the paper and looked back at Sari, "piece of cake," he reminisced. Sari smiled and handed him a pencil. Jareth began the maze and solved it with relative ease. In no time at all he had found his way to the center and put his pencil down.

Sari handed Jareth a match and another sheet of paper with a much more challenging maze. "Again," she said.

Jareth looked at the match with confusion and then back to the paper. It looked more difficult but he knew he could solve it easily but he did not have time for this. "Sari you said one game, now I have to find Sarah."

"Shhh," Sari said in a whisper, "don't speak her name here, _he _might hear you."

"Too late," a man's voice said as Jareth spun around to see Collin standing behind him.

Jareth immediately stood up, he faced Collin with a solid mask of arrogance and power, "Where is Sarah," he demanded.

Collin did not respond, instead he immediately unsheathed a sword and lunged for Jareth. Jareth side stepped the blade and looked around the room for a weapon of his own. Sari pointed to the corner where another sword appeared. Jareth ran for the sword and grabbed it right before Collin's came down on him.

Jareth blocked Collin's attack and struck back at him with his might. They fought in the bedroom, matching each attack with the appropriate defense. Sari was still seated at the table and did not seem interested in the conflict, she only stared at the maze she had given Jareth.

Collin was strong, each time his sword came down on Jareth's was crippling. Jareth could only hope that he was tiring Collin in the same way, but it did not seem so as the man showed no sign of slowing. Jareth parried and then lunged towards Collin, piercing him in the arm and drawing first blood. Jareth heard Sari cry out but ignored it as Collin lunged towards him. He quickly countered the attack taking Collin's hand off. Collin disappeared and Sari screamed.

Jareth turned his attention to Sari who was staring at her right hand, which rested on the floor having been severed from her arm. Jareth dropped his sword and ran to Sari who was still screaming. He tried to heal her arm but his powers were useless. He could do nothing. He ripped his shirt in half and covered her arm, trying to stop the bleeding. "I'm sorry, love," Jareth said as he felt himself begin to lose his connection to Sarah.


	22. The Usurped King

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22 - The Usurped King**

Jareth jolted from the couch he had been laying on to see Sarah sitting up and screaming. She held her right hand close to her chest, cradling it. Jareth ran to her side, relieved to see it was still attached to her arm. "It burns," Sarah screamed, unable to stop from crying.

Jareth cradled Sarah into his arms, "I'm sorry, love," he said again this time he had the benefit of his magic and was able to reduce the pain.

With the pain gone, Sarah was able to take her attention from her hand and she redirected it towards Jareth, "did it work," she asked, her voice barely audible.

"No, it did not," Jareth said in defeat, knowing he would not try again. He would not endanger Sarah's life further.

Brenneth approached the couple, "You must not give up," he said, staring directly into Jareth's mismatched eyes.

"I do not take advice from long dead kings," Jareth seethed.

Sarah rested her hand on his. Jareth looked back into her alluring green eyes, "he is right you know we cannot give up."

Before Jareth could protest, Brenneth spoke, "someone is looking for you."

Brenneth vanished into the air and the room swirled around them, leaving them in the tunnels below the Labyrinth. Jareth and Sarah were standing against the wall, very much in the same position as when he had sent the cleaners after her ten years ago. With all that had been going on, Jareth had not been able to truly enjoy being in Sarah's presence once more. He leaned towards her and gently kissed her.

Sarah gasped, startled but she did not resist. She kissed Jareth back, still holding his hand. When he pulled back from her, she breathed, "I love you." Jareth was too moved to reply to her, he just leaned in to kiss her again, deeper more passionately. In that moment there was no Underground, no Dreamer, no Goblin King, and no Vasivitha, it was just Jareth and Sarah, and their love.

Jareth wished he had the power to stop time indefinitely so they could live in that moment. He knew, of course, his power had limits and was now even more limited due to the curse upon the Labyrinth. But these thoughts were not what had been consuming him; he was completely mesmerized by the mortal girl who solved his Labyrinth and stole his heart.

"Ah hem," a grumpy voice grunted, breaking the lover's embrace.

Jareth turned to face the intrusion and was ready to attack, but was caught slightly off guard when Sarah ran to him first and hugged him, "Hoggle!"

"Hello Sarah," said Hoggle, then turning towards Jareth, "your majesty."

Jareth acknowledged the dwarf with a slight head nod and a very unmistakable glare, "what do you want Hogsbreath?"

Hoggle turned back to Sarah, "did he…did you…are you…Sarah, what is going on?" Jareth rolled his eyes. He never cared much for Hoggle but he did such a fine job tending the gardens so Jareth tolerated him. What caused Sarah to befriend the creature was beyond Jareth's comprehension but he realized that he would have to try and be a bit more civil towards Hoggle for Sarah's benefit, 'the things I do for her,' he thought as he bit back any crude comments.

"Hoggle, I love him and he loves me," she said matter-of-factly.

Hoggle only stared at her in disbelief. He was sure Jareth vexed her somehow but for the moment, that was no concern of his; there were much more important things to worry about. He turned towards Jareth, "Jareth, I have been looking everywhere for you. There is a problem in the Kingdom."

"Well, what is it Hogwart?" Jareth said still glaring at Hoggle and trying to keep his replies at least somewhat civil.

Hoggle sighed, refusing to allow Jareth's constant distortion of his name to affect him, "well, the Kingdom is not yours anymore." Jareth did not take his eyes off of Hoggle. He had known something had been wrong since his attack in the forest, but he could not fathom how his kingdom could have been usurped.

Sarah, sensing Jareth's growing anger and his diminishing restraint, spoke to Hoggle, "what happened?"

Hoggle informed them of what Vasivitha had done. He explained that when Jareth had left, she overtook the city and proclaimed herself Queen, somehow forcing the Labyrinth to honor her as sovereign. She brought forth the exiled and made them her army and is searching the land to find the former Goblin King.

Jareth leaned against the wall, not wanting to believe the dwarf. His family has ruled the Underground from the beginning. He has served as protector of children his entire life, and then the realization hit him, "Hoggle, what of the children?"

"She has not found them, they are safe," Hoggle replied.

"What children?" Sarah asked.

"The children who are wished away to me," Jareth said with a tint of alarm in his voice. He walked towards where Sarah and Hoggle were standing. Affectionately, he placed his hand on her shoulder, "if the wisher does not succeed in the challenge, they stay with me. I give them their dreams and one wish and they live out their lives here in the Underground with their heart's desire."

Sarah just stared blankly at Jareth, thinking of Toby and what his life would have been like had she not won him back. How horrible it would have been knowing she lost Toby forever, even if he did have his dream; she thought of all the people that would miss him.

Jareth did not miss the expression on Sarah's face, he rubbed her back reassuringly, "I promise you Sarah, when humans wish their child away the way you did with Toby, they always get them back. The Labyrinth is nothing more than a challenge for the wisher. You learned much in my Labyrinth and when you won Toby back, you cared for him more than you had before."

Sarah simply nodded, thinking of the transformation she had after she had won the challenge, "but what of the children who don't go back?"

"Well, those children were abused, harmed by their guardians and not cherished as a child should be. The wish was not innocent misspoken words, such as yours were. By bringing them here, I give the the children a new chance at life where they can have everything they want. The wisher takes on the Labyrinth, but not as a challenge; rather as a punishment." Jareth thought of all the parents that had been condemed to the cavern to live out the nightmare they had inflicted on their own children.

Jareth had been Goblin King for a very long time and had seen scores of children that had suffered greatly by the hands of their 'parents.' Despite all he had seen, the sight of a wounded child still affected him more than he thought possible. His only regret had been that he could not rescue a child unless there was a wish. He knew of all the children that suffered and he had no power to protect them unless the words were spoken. Jareth looked at Sarah, hoping the she would understand his responsibility and role as the Protector of Children.

Sarah did understand. She recalled watching the news and hearing the horrible stories of children that had been murdered, abused, neglected, raped. Sarah shuddered, recalling her own story of tragedy. "So the children are ok, then?" She asked turning back to Hoggle.

"Yes, they are, but," Hoggle paused not knowing how to say what he knew he must.

"But what," Jareth encouraged Hoggle to finish his sentence.

"Well, Vasivitha is not protecting the new children. She's tormenting them. She has a collection of crystals in her bedroom where she's trapped the little ones to live out their nightmares."

Jareth's face paled. His family's vow was to nurture and protect the children. The witch has twisted everything into pure evil, "She must be stopped."

"I agree," Sarah said, "we must stop her."

"No, you go with Hoggle, I will stop her," Jareth was not going to risk losing Sarah, not again.

"Jareth," Sarah said his name, her defiance as present as ever, "you heard Brenneth, only Navarra can stop Vasivitha and to bring her, you will need me."

"Sarah, you will go with Hoggle!" Jareth's kingly persona would not suffer insubordination and his heart would not suffer her being in danger.

Sarah leaned towards Jareth and kissed him softly, "My love, I know what you are doing, you are trying to protect me and I think that is very romantic, but now is not the time for chivalry. I will go with you and that is final!"

Jareth felt the royalty in him begin to rumble. His instincts told him to put her in her place, but for the first time, he had managed to control that part of him. He studied her face for a moment trying to choose his words carefully, he opened his mouth to speak but something in her eyes told him that he had better not. Sarah had a destiny to fulfill and he would not be able to stop her. He knew that even if he did send her off with Hoggle, she would come after him anyway and he would rather be there to protect her should anything happen. "Alright, Sarah, you win…again."

Hoggle watched the exchange between the two and he knew that Sarah had told the truth. The Fae King Hoggle had known would have reacted harshly to such dissrespect. Yet not only had Jareth not lash out at her, he conceded to her as well. It was obvious, Jareth did love Sarah. 'Who knew that rat had a heart,' Hoggle thought as Jareth shot him a nasty glance. "Oh, well, I guess I had best be on my way," Hoggle said carefully.

"Hoggle," Jareth stopped his retreat, "thank you for coming to me with this information."

Hoggle nearly fell over, "uh, umm, you're welcome," he said, stumbling over his words.

Jareth grabbed Sarah by the hand and led her through the tunnel until they reached the ladder. Together they climbed up and out into the hedge maze, unknowingly alerting Vasivitha of their presence.


	23. Hell Hath No Fury

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Hell Hath No Fury**

The Goblin Queen perched upon the throne. She was the very epitome of elegance and had it not been for the vile, contemptuous evil that ran through her veins and discolored her very soul, she may have appeared regal. She thought for a moment of her past, before she had been so utterly corrupted by dark Fae magic and for one brief second, she longed for those days.

She had been in love and she believed it was reciprocated. Her life had spun around the Fae that she had taken as her betrothed and she dreamt only of her future at his side. What she did not realize; however, was that despite her deepest love for the Fae, he did not truly return her feelings. The betrothal had not been formed out of love; rather, it was a matter of necessity. Vasivitha's heart was torn when she discovered that the King did not truly love her.

In her anger, she found Luxiour and his promises of vengeance on the Goblin King were all too enticing. She allowed the pain of her broken heart to cloud her judgment and in a fit of rage, she sold her soul for the dark Fae magic that had corrupted her ever since. It was only after her disappearance that King Brenneth took to the night skies of the Aboveground and fatefully met his Navarra.

Vasivitha loathed the mortal who had so captivated the King's heart when she could not and she vowed vengeance on them both. The dark Fae magic corrupted her love for him and she did everything in her power to stop him from courting the mortal. Her powers were not strong enough to change his heart and he proceeded with the wedding. Vasivitha ended her torment by completing the curse upon her soul; she gouged out her own heart and replaced it with pure evil. The evil that now courses through her veins.

This demonic act, gave her the strength and power to destroy the King and his mortal which she did that very day. Taking Brenneth into her bed was her dark heart's desire, and despite it all, she still longed for him. She knew Jareth could fulfill the longing she felt inside and was eager for him to return. Despite that she had been using the exiled to quell her lust for the former Goblin King, it had not been enough and she needed Jareth.

What Vasivitha felt was not love for she had no heart. She had sacrificed her soul and her sins since then have only empowered the evil that consumes her. Love was not something she would ever again be capable of. What she did feel; however, went beyond lust, vengeance and domination, but there are no words to describe this emotion as it is just as forbidden and vile as the power that devastated her.

The witch-queen stood up from the throne and motioned towards Luxiour, "I felt a stirring in the Labyrinth," she spoke her words with a tinge of satisfaction, "he is back."

Luxiour nodded at his Queen. He knew of her _feelings_ for the former Goblin King. It had always been his intention to use her as a pawn to reach his own objective. He knew it was only a matter of time now before his plans could be realized, but he had to maintain appearances and a loyal subject he would be, for now. "Shall we go in pursuit?"

"No, he is coming here," Vasivitha replied, she smirked for a moment but the expression quickly changed into a scowl, "and she is with him."

"Ah, the Dreamer," Luxiour said. He was an exiled creature of unimaginable dark power, but he was male and had his needs. Perhaps when this was over, he would take the human as a slave to cater to those needs. He would make her scream in agony and he would delight in her pain.

Vasivitha frowned at Luxiour, "they will have to be separated," she said as she turned her attention back to the Labyrinth. 'Kill the mortal,' she sent the thought into the heart of the Labyrinth, 'but allow the Fae safe passage.'

The Labyrinth responded to its Queen, 'as you command, so it will be.'

* * *

Jareth was leading Sarah through the Labyrinth. Sarah was awed as he ran around each corner steadily without stopping. She took a moment to laugh at herself when she had teased him for not knowing the way through the Labyrinth as it was most definitely clear to her that he did. She was having a hard time keeping up with him and her breathing was becoming strained, "Stop, Jareth, I need to rest."

"We don't have time for resting, Sarah," Jareth said, his voice was strong and domineering but it was a façade, he was afraid that the Labyrinth would attack them and he knew he did not have enough power to protect her. Jareth held her wrist as he ran, forcing her to maintain his pace, which was unnaturally fast, even for a Fae.

"I can't," Sarah whispered breathlessly as she tripped over herself and fell.

Jareth's reflexes were faster than his pace as he turned around and caught the woman before she hit the pavement. He had been so intent on getting them out of the Labyrinth; he did not stop to consider the affects his actions would have on Sarah. Her face was flushed and her breathing was strained. He had run her to exhaustion and they were still not near being out of the Labyrinth. He placed his hand on her cheek, he could feel the heat even through his leather glove, "I'm sorry Sarah, we can rest for a moment but not too long."

Sarah looked up to see Jareth. She tried to get her breathing under control but her lungs were fighting her for air and she could hear her heart pounding in her chest. She managed a smile, "I'm sorry," she whispered between breaths.

"What do you possibly have to be sorry about?" Jareth could not believe that after everything he had put Sarah through, whether done so willingly or not, that she would be apologizing to him.

"I said you didn't know your way through the Labyrinth," Sarah smiled again, "I think I was wrong."

"You think," Jareth teased as he laughed lightly; but his expression quickly changed, "Sarah, I am sorry too for the way I reacted. I knew you were playing around but sometimes, I cannot control my own temperament. I have been King for so long, I have been bred for my duties and it is not easy for me to change."

Sarah began to regain her composure as her heart slowed its frantic beating; but looking into Jareth's mismatched eyes and hearing his words made her heart want to leap out of her chest, "No, Jareth, don't change, I love everything about you even the not so charming aspects," she laughed softly, "If I didn't, how could I have fallen in love with you in the first place?"

"When did you fall in love with me," he asked as he lifted Sarah into his arms, determined to get them safely out of the Labyrinth.

"The very first moment I met you," she paused as Jareth began running. She was amazed as she watched the shrubbery pass by at lightning speeds but Jareth held her so comfortably, she could barely tell they were moving.

"Really, I would have thought the opposite," he said without effort.

"Jareth, if it had not involved my baby brother and if I had not been only 16, I would have…" she whispered the rest in Jareth's ear.

Jareth stopped running and stood still for a moment, captivated by Sarah's eyes and trying to figure out just where she had learned such language. Sarah lifted her arm that was wound around his neck and stroked his hair. For the first time since he began his race out of the Labyrinth, Jareth felt breathless, "I think I will have to take you up on that when this is over."

Sarah giggled as Jareth began running again. She had never felt so safe and loved as she did in his arms. She knew at that moment that he would do anything for her; he would reorder time, turn the world upside down and move the stars for her. Her silent reverie was broken when Jareth came to another abrupt stop. Sarah looked around to see they had come to a dead end and the look on Jareth's face told her that this was not as it should be.

"Where are we," she asked.

"This path should lead into the Firey's Forest, there should not be a blockade here," Jareth replied, knowing that their good fortune had ended. He turned around only to find another dead end, they were trapped. Jareth clung to Sarah tighter, gripping her body next to his. Whatever would come after them, it would have to kill him before he allowed it to take her. He looked at Sarah longingly, "whatever happens now…"

"I know Jareth, I love you too," she finished for him. She tried to lift her head high enough to kiss him but the way he was holding her prevented her from moving at all. He held her with such possessiveness and strength it actually frightened her.

Jareth knew Sarah wanted to kiss him and as much as he longed for her lips, he would not relax his hold on her for he was sure the moment he relaxed he would lose her. If anything, he tightened his grip as he continued to wait for the inevitable attack.

And there it was, he felt an invisible force hit him with a ferocious intensity. It tried to knock him back but he had planted his feet firmly to the ground and he did not move. The invisible attacker came more forcefully, still he did not move.

Sarah felt the attacks as well and screamed out as the blows crushed her against the stone wall that held her so tightly. She felt helpless as the weight of the attacker pounded her against the solid strength of Jareth. She could hear her bones as they crunched under the force. She screamed again.

Jareth looked at Sarah and realized that he had been playing a part in Sarah's torture. The unseen entity had pit itself against him to slowly crush his beloved. Jareth had no choice he would have to put her down lest he crush her. The moment Sarah's feet touched the ground, the attack ceased but the ground beneath opened and before Jareth could react, Sarah fell into the abyss. The crevice closed as quickly as it had opened and Jareth found himself staring at the entrance to the Firey's forest, alone.

"Sarah!" He screamed, realizing that she had been taken and he had all but allowed it to happen.


	24. At the Heart of it All

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24 – At the Heart of it All**

Sarah was plummeting fast. She watched as the fissure sealed itself above her and she knew there would be no going back. She hoped that the helping hands might make an appearance to slow her descent, even though the last time they had been so painful, she feared what might be at the bottom of this cavern and if she would live to find out.

Sarah could not be sure how close she was to reaching the end of the cavern but she was sure it had to be near as she felt as though she had been falling for hours. Her body was rigid from fear of the impact; she knew she was falling fast by the sheer speed of the air as she fell through it. She had no idea how fast she was falling, but she knew one thing for sure, she would not survive the impact.

"Sarah, the Dreamer, and the Beloved of Jareth," a mysterious voice bellowed in the endless abyss, "you have been condemned by the Goblin Queen and your punishment is death." Sarah had no time to respond to the commanding voice as she felt her soul being ripped from her body and she was no more.

* * *

Jareth felt a great emptiness in his heart. In his long life he had seldom felt despair. Sarah was the only creature who could ever illicit such an emotion from the foreboding Fae, and her loss would destroy his heart. Jareth was ashamed that he had not done more to protect her and his shame was slowly weakening his resolve. He did not know what to do. In a moment of weakness, he fell to the ground and allowed his emotions to claim him.

Jareth wept for Sarah and chided himself for his weakness. 'Stop it,' he said to himself, 'you need to find her.' Jareth sat arguing with himself. His family had ruled the Labyrinth since the beginning and they knew every inch of the vast maze. Never had he seen or heard of a cavern such as the one that engulfed his beloved. There were only three people who might be able to help him but he knew they were lost to him as well. Jareth sank lower into his despair that he did not even notice the sound of footsteps approaching.

"My liege," the voices spoke in unison, "you have summoned us."

Jareth looked up to see Jerochim, Beroahim and Mangalore standing over him. They looked down at their King knowingly. Jareth immediately regained his composure and stood up. It was difficult but he forced his emotions behind his cold mask of indifference and spoke to the advisors, "did Vasivitha send you?"

"No, your majesty," they spoke, "we sensed the danger she posed long before she entered the castle and we have been here waiting for you." Jareth knew the advisors possessed great power but never had he thought they held the gift of foresight.

"Then you know what has happened," he asked, trying to prevent his despair to reveal itself.

"Yes, my liege, but we are loyal to your line only as is the Labyrinth," they said assuredly.

Jareth scoffed, not even trying to hide his anger, "The Labyrinth has taken Sarah!"

"Yes, it has, but she is not lost, not yet," as the advisors spoke, Jareth felt a glint of hope in his heart, "Sire, the Labyrinth has been poisoned by the Queen but we assure you, its loyalties are to you."

Jareth nodded, "what must I do?"

"You must travel to the heart of the Labyrinth. Only there will you be able to remove the poison and free the Dreamer. If you are successful, the Labyrinth will be able to restore your powers, but you must act fast, we fear the Dreamer will not last much longer." The advisors stared at Jareth, their King, whom they have served his entire life. Their gift had told them exactly how this would play out and a part of them regretted not having warned him of these events before; however, there were rules and they had to play their part.

The despair that had conquered Jareth only a moment before had been vanquished. Jareth felt nothing now except for resolve and determination. He would journey to the heart and once there, the Labyrinth would either return Sarah to him or it would die. He looked back to the advisors, wishing he had his power back so he could teleport himself there, walking would take far too long.

The three ancient beings acknowledged Jareth's dilemma as they encircled him. Clasping their hands together they chanted in a language foreign even to Jareth. He felt a weight settle upon his shoulders as he grimaced in pain and began to fall to the ground. When the weight finally lifted, he opened his eyes and saw that he was deep inside the innermost trails of the Labyrinth.

"This is as close as our magic could bring you, you will have to complete the trek to the heart on your own," these were the last words of the advisors as they faded away and left the Fae alone in the center of the Labyrinth.

Jareth barely recognized his childhood home. Every King had to live in the heart of the Labyrinth for one year to create the bond that would unite the entity with the soveriegn. Jareth had spent a majority of his childhood in the heart, forging a bond more powerful than any King before him. Despite Vasivitha's dark magic, Jareth could still feel the bond. It was as the advisors had said, hope was not all lost.

Looking around the dense forest, Jareth had to carefully consider his next move. The forest had changed from the place of enchantment where the dreams of the mortal realm were alive and carefully tended to a place engulfed with darkness and a voracious malevolence.

To Jareth's disappointment, nothing attacked him. He was filled with a righteous fury and he longed for a confrontation just so he could release his wrath. He eventually located the correct path and cautiously journeyed deeper into the Labyrinth. Despite the many twists and turns which were much more aggressive than any other part of the living maze, Jareth made it to the heart with little difficulty.

Once inside, he took a moment to examine his long ago haven. The heart of the Labyrinth was a perfect circle with thirteen tall stones that stood erect at various points along the circular barrier. Each pillar had a sconce which illuminated the room. There was no ceiling and the floor was a rough stone surface. "You have something of mine, Labyrinth," Jareth said, his voice filled with contempt.

"My Queen has commanded her death, she is no longer yours," the voice roared, filling Jareth with dread. Was he too late? Was Sarah lost to him forever? The Fae shunned these thoughts from his head and prepared himself for an unpleasant confrontation.

"Labyrinth, I am your King and I will reclaim my possession," The Labyrinth struck Jareth with an unseen force and sent him flying against a pillar. Jareth had only limited power, but he gathered what strength he had and lashed out, striking each pillar with a vengeance, "Bow before your King," he demanded as he struck the Labyrinth with all the power he had.

The Labyrinth weakened under Jareth's attack. For a moment Jareth thought he heard Sarah scream for him and that was enough to give him the strength for one last attack. He lifted his body in the air, levitating off the floor as he called on ancient power to flow through him. He closed his eyes as it filled his body and when he opened them, his eyes were completely devoid of white and still distinctly mismatched, one eye glimmered as a blue sapphire and the other brown as the forest in autumn.

His body reeked with the arrogance that always accompanied his persona as Goblin King as he shot his arms out to either side, spewing his magic into the heart of the Labyrinth. "I have fought my way here, to the heart of it all, and you will release to me what I have claimed as mine. I am your King and I command that you bow before me or suffer my wrath."

When Jareth had exhausted all of his energy, he fell to the floor. Not wanting to reveal his vulnerability to the entity, he tried to regain his composure quickly, cursing under his breath when he fell again. Before he could stop himself, a tear fell from his brown eye and landed delicately on the Labyrinth floor. He shut both his eyes, knowing that the entity would now know of his weakened condition.

He stood up and faced what he knew would soon be his end, but nothing happened. The Labyrinth did not strike out at him. Jareth saw the room change in color, the entire scene before him shifted as the dull grey that had filled the heart transformed into a more vibrant shade, reflecting the silver sheen of the pillars, it now radiated with warmth.

Jareth continued to maintain his stance; not wanting to appear weakened when the entity took shape before him. The creature appeared as a swirling cloud of white and grey as it formed the appearance of a body. Slowly it knelt to one knee and bowed its head, "My King, I bow before you and swear my allegiance."

"And what of my property," was all Jareth could say. The Labyrinth waved his makeshift hand and Sarah's body appeared lying on a stone table. Jareth ran to her side and his body went cold with fury. "She is dead," he said before turning back to unleash hell upon the Labyrinth.

"My King, she lives," the Labyrinth said, his voice bellowed in the room, not seeming to have come from the ethereal figure that stood before the king. Jareth paused his assault, hoping that not all was lost, "My hand was forced by the witch, I took her soul but I safeguarded her body. My loyalty has always been to you, my King."

"What good is her body without her soul," Jareth spat, resuming his attack.

"Her soul is not destroyed, she can still live but I alone cannot restore her," the entity spoke again.

Jareth's rage finally subsided. He knew the spell of which the Labyrinth spoke, he nodded towards the entity and turned back to Sarah. He pulled his hand free from its leather casing and touched Sarah's face. It was so cold and devoid of life, Jareth felt his heart shatter. He pushed those feelings aside for they would do him no good. He took her lifeless hand into his own and the preternatural creature that was the Labyrinth stepped into Jareth.

At that moment, Jareth saw everything. He knew everything the Labyrinth knew, the knowledge passed his mind as if he had been witnessing his own life. From the very beginning of time up to the present, there was no secret between the Labyrinth and its King.

Jareth watched the events unfold as Sarah made her way through the Labyrinth a second time, the spiders, the guards, the razored hands, his attack on her, their secluded moment on the forest floor, his losing her in the hedge maze and finally, the Labyrinth ripping her soul as she plummeted through the abyss. At that moment, Jareth reached his free hand and grabbed the image of Sarah in his mind and pulled it out. With his other hand, he lifted her hand and joined the two Sarah's together.

The Labyrinth stepped away from him, "it is done."

Jareth glanced down towards Sarah; he felt her hand stir within his own and he knew life was coming back to her. "Sarah," he whispered, speaking her name as if he was making love to it. He saw her eyes moving beneath her eyelids as she slowly opened them.

"Jareth, I…," she felt so weak, she could not complete the sentence.

"Shh, my love," he soothed, "it will be okay, just rest for now." He placed his hand over her head, willing her to sleep and allowing his magic to course through her, ensuring that her body and soul would be completely reunited. He addressed the Labyrinth, "what of the Queen's poison?"

"You have broken her hold on me, my King," the entity replied.

"How," he asked.

"The love you showed to save the Dreamer was stronger than the curse and with the tear you gave me, the symbol of your love for her, I was able to wash myself of the poison," the entity bowed to Jareth in gratitude. The Labyrinth reached its hand and touched Jareth on his cheek, "I have restored your power and my walls will no longer be a threat for you are our King. However, it is up to you to reclaim your throne for rule of the Kingdom." The creature removed its hand and the smoke that held it together swirled once more before it disappeared.


	25. No More Games

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

* * *

**Chapter 25 – No More Games**

Jareth watched Sarah sleep. Her face was so serene and peaceful. He thought of the stark contrast between the angelic face before him which was now vibrant with life and the death mask that she had previously displayed. He picked up her hand and tenderly kissed the back of her fingers, "my beloved," he whispered.

* * *

Sarah was in a deep sleep while Jareth's magic healed her. She had very little memory of what had happened. She recalled falling down a deep, seemingly bottomless abyss and then waking up in what she knew was the Labyrinth; despite that she had never been in that part of it before. The pain she felt was agonizing and her body felt as though it had been severed in half. The ache was everywhere and nowhere. Jareth's magic was coursing through her and she could feel her body mending itself together.

Sarah woke up to find herself back in her apartment. Her eyes darted about the room looking for Jareth but he was nowhere to be found. Sarah lifted herself from her bed, strangely feeling as though she had been lying on a stone altar rather than her comfortable bed. "Jareth," she called out, hoping he would be there – nothing. She felt desperation fill her as she realized he had left her.

Sarah sank back into the bed, it was as she had always thought, he could not love her, not after what Collin had done and the others she had been with after him. Jareth wanted nothing to do with her, just as she had known all along. Tears poured from her eyes as she mentally berated herself for being fooled into thinking that Jareth could have ever had feelings for her.

When her tears finally cleared, Sarah tried to regain her composure. She was filled with a despair that was unlike any she had ever known, the empty feeling inside her chest was intense and she longed for escape. She lifted herself out of bed again and headed for the bathroom. She searched through the cabinets for any cleaner or fluid that might give her the escape she sought, but the cabinets were empty.

Sarah checked the kitchen as well as the guest bathroom – all empty. In desperation she went back to the kitchen to find the cutlery, it would be painful and bloody, but it would be final and that was all she cared about. She opened her knife drawer to find it empty as well. Sarah cursed under her breath as she slammed the knife drawer shut.

"Such language," a voice said behind her. Sarah spun around quickly and as she did, the room shifted. The walls dissolved into the air and Sarah was once again standing at the hill facing the entrance of the Labyrinth.

"Who are you," Sarah asked as the woman came into view. She was beautiful; her hair was black as a starless night and her skin a golden brown as if blessed by the sun. She wore strange clothing, even for the underground, it seemed more tribal and very ancient. Her hair blew in the wind; each strand danced sensuously through the air and gave the woman a look of supernatural beauty.

"I believe you already know the answer to your question, Sarah," the woman said, her voice gentle yet commanding, befitting royalty.

"Navarra," Sarah breathed.

"Very good Sarah," Navarra smiled, "Now, you must end this dream and try again."

"Try again?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"Yes, Sari, try again," Navarra vanished leaving Sarah alone. She looked around, her environment had shifted again and she was now standing in the heart of the Labyrinth. She watched as Jareth stood over someone. Sarah stepped closer to see what had happened and who it was that had Jareth's attention. She halted her approach when she saw her own face.

Sarah had very strange dreams but she never dreamt of watching herself dream. The oddity of the situation was very disconcerting. Jareth touched Sarah's hand lifting it to his lips and kissing it gently, "my beloved," he whispered. Sarah's hand trembled; she felt his kiss and his breath as he spoke to her. She moved closer to Jareth and placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face her but as he did his body shrunk leaving behind a child.

Sarah stared at the girl who was standing where Jareth had just been a moment before. "It's time," the child spoke, "we have to finish our game." When the child's last word was uttered, the dream ended and what had remained of Sarah's conscious state drifted away leaving only the little girl.

* * *

Jareth lowered Sarah's hand and laid it gently by her side. He could not tear his eyes from her, he was sure she would be strong enough to awaken soon. The magic he had given her to heal was powerful; he feared he may have given her too much but he had wanted to be sure she would heal – he would not take any chances with his Sarah.

As soon as he lowered her hand, he saw her eyes shoot open and before he could react, her other hand reached out and latched onto his face, "it's time," Sarah said in a child's voice, "we have to finish our game." Jareth felt his essence being drawn into Sarah through her hands and he knew exactly where she was taking him.

* * *

Jareth had been overcome with nausea and he had a pounding headache. It took a moment for the pain to subside before he could take in his new environment. When he finally did look around, he saw that he was back in Collin's bedroom. He had been seated at the small table and was sitting directly across from Sari. She was handing him a paper with a maze on it, "Play with me," she said and she wiggled the paper to emphasize it.

"How did you bring me here?" Jareth said, ignoring the maze she held.

"Play with me," Sari said again.

Jareth was frustrated to say the least. Apparently Sarah's unconscious mind had taken it upon itself to bring him; that, in itself, should have been impossible. Jareth was not ready to face Sarah again, not after what happened last time. Although, he was relieved to see that Sari had both hands and she appeared as if nothing had happened before. "I have to find _her_," Jareth said, still ignoring Sari's insistence on playing. Jareth feared Collin's return as he knew he would not be able to harm the man for harming him meant harming Sari and Sarah.

"No," the child said, demanding Jareth to play, "play!"

Jareth did not have time to argue with a five year old version of Sarah. He stood from the table and walked to the door. When he touched it he found it was locked. Jareth examined the knob; there was no locking mechanism present and no place for a key. He tried it again but the door was definitely locked.

"You cannot leave without the key," Sari said matter-of-factly.

"Well, where is the key," Jareth said beginning to become very annoyed.

"I am not telling until you play a game with me," Sari replied.

"Child, I need to find _her _now!" Jareth had obviously lost his temper as he stormed closer to the child, although he was careful not to speak her name in fear of an encore of his last visit. He knelt to one knee and looked directly into Sari's beautiful green eyes, "give me the key." Jareth did not intend his voice to be riddled with such contempt; however, he made no effort to correct himself.

Sari was unaffected by Jareth's temperament. She simply stared at him, "play first!" she demanded.

Jareth lost his control and emitted a low guttural growl toward the child. He lifted Sari by the arm and dragged her to face the door. He shook her arm angrily, "give me the key!" he yelled as he released her arm. Sari lost balance and she steadied herself using the door. As soon as her hand touched it, the door unlocked.

Jareth stared at the open door in disbelief. He was about to step through when Sari stepped in front of him, "No, please don't go," she pleaded, "play with me!"

"I am through playing games," the Goblin King shouted back as he walked towards the red door in the floor that would lead to Sarah.

Sari reluctantly followed him but she kept her distance. When he arrived at the door he was dismayed to find that it, too, was locked. "I suppose it needs a key as well," he said sternly. Sari simply nodded but before she could so much as blink, Jareth had grabbed her hand and forced it onto the door. It unlocked immediately.

Jareth looked down a steep flight of stairs and was virtually unfazed when he heard Sari's tiny sobs begging him not to go. Jareth had already begun his descent when his conscience stopped him. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly; turning back towards the door he looked at Sari's child-like silhouette in the entranceway, still in tears. Jareth walked back to Sari and lifted her in his arms.

"I am sorry sweetie," he said in the most compassionate tone he could, "I have to find Sarah and I have to get her out. I promise we will play later, okay."

Sari slowly wiped her tears away and nodded but it was apparent she was not satisfied with his words. Nonetheless, she had no choice. Jareth tried to set her down again, not wanting to bring the innocent child into danger, but Sari struggled in his arms refusing to be released. Jareth finally conceded and once again embarked upon his descent down the steep staircase into whatever Sarah's unconsciousness had designed to keep her powers locked away.

When Jareth and Sari finally reached the bottom of the stairs he set the child down. He looked around the room, it was dark and dusty. It reminded him of an oubliette but it had a musky scent which was unlike any of his forgetful entrapments. The lighting was very dim but Jareth could still see well enough to notice a movement in the back of the massive room.

He walked into the room and towards the back. He saw a foul creature that had been chained to the floor. The creature had greenish-gray skin that was wrinkled and hanged off of its limbs. It's face was hollow, expressionless and the eyes were devoid of life. The creature's hair fell in ragged wisps, having fallen out and leaving a majority of it's scalp exposed.

Jareth had never felt such pity for anything as he did in that moment. The sight was grotesque and he finally turned his head away not being able to look upon its morbid features any longer. He looked back at Sari but she did not seem to have the same reaction as he did. Instead she approached the being and laid her hand gently on its back, "there, there," she whispered as she lowered to kiss its forehead.

"Sari, get back here," Jareth whispered, fearing for the child's safety.

Sari obliged, "play time?" She asked hopefully.

"No, I still have to find Sarah," Jareth responded.

Sari looked at him in confusion, "she is right there," she said pointing at the creature.

Jareth looked more discerning towards the creature. He stepped forward to allow the light to shine upon the hideous features as he noticed what he had failed to see before. The eyes, though devoid of life, were still the alluring shade of green; the lips, though chapped and split, were the same that he had kissed so many times before; and the body, though wrinkled and distorted, still bore a small resemblance to the body his own had ached for during the past ten years. Indeed, the creature was Sarah.

"What happened to her?" Jareth asked Sari, his voice could not conceal his emotions as they ranged from sorrow to anger to pity.

Before Sari could respond, Collin emerged from the shadows, "I did," he responded. Collin walked up to face Jareth. He stood directly in his face and laughed, "I happened, again and again and again," Collin said through his laughter. He shifted his gaze to Sari and smiled briefly at her before turning back to Sarah.

He circled Sarah, letting his hand run across her shoulder blades as he moved behind her. He tilted her face and he licked her wrinkled cheek, staring at Jareth. "This whore is mine," he said as he cupped her sagging breast in his left hand and began to kiss her neck. His movements were quick and aggressive. Jareth would have expected Sarah to fight back or at least wince from the way Collin had been grabbing her. Even from where Jareth was standing, he could see the pain Collin was inflicting. However, Sarah did nothing.

Collin moved to stand in front of her. He undid his pants and lifted her off the ground effortlessly. He forcefully pried open her legs and lifted her body into the air. He grabbed himself and with one quick movement, he rammed himself into her. Collin had stood so Jareth could have a clear view of Sarah's face as he raped her. Her eyes were devoid of feeling; there was no emotion in anything that was happening around her. She did not wince, she did not struggle, she only accepted and submitted.

Jareth could not move, his body had been frozen in place. He turned his attention to Sari who watched the vile display as though it were absolutely normal. Jareth tried to move again, this time more successfully but Sari put her hand on his, "don't," she said speaking with a tone beyond that of a five year old, "you cannot stop this and if you harm him you will also harm her."

Jareth looked at Sari's hand remembering all too well what had happened the last time he tried to harm Collin. He knew that Sari was right, he could do nothing. He looked back towards Collin and Sarah. He was pumping himself furiously into her and Jareth felt his body fill with rage. He wanted blood and he would not be satisfied until Collin was dead.

Jareth disregarded Sari's warning and tried to move towards them again but there was a strong resistance opposing him. He did manage to move closer but as he did, Collin seemed to become more and more violent in his thrusting. Jareth stopped in his slow approach, afraid he was causing her more pain and not knowing what he could do to stop Collin that would not harm Sarah as well.

Collin's wild thrusting ended with a final massive thrust and a loud guttural groan indicating that he had climaxed. Jareth watched the display considering violently removing Collin's manhood, Sarah did not have one so maybe it would not harm her. Before he could reach Collin, he turned around, smiled in Jareth's face and then disappeared, dropping Sarah to the ground.

Jareth held the deformed and ragged Sarah gently in his arms. She looked at him and he saw a tear fall from her eye, "go away," she said.

Jareth stroked what was left of her hair, "my love," he said, "I will never leave you."

"Go Away!" Sarah said louder and then all went black.

* * *

Jareth awoke in the center of the Labyrinth, still standing over Sarah. He looked at her, sleeping so peacefully. He wondered if she would know of anything that had happened in her unconscious mind. His question would soon be answered as her eyes shifted and then slowly opened.

"What happened?" She asked hoarsely.

Jareth took a moment to explain what the Labyrinth had done. She listened carefully as he explained how he had defeated the curse on the Labyrinth and that it helped him reunite her body with her soul. A process that is very painful and not always successful. When he finished speaking, Sarah sat up, "I think I had a dream," she said.

Jareth's heart dropped, "What did you dream?"

"I was at my apartment aboveground, I thought you left me and I wanted to die but I couldn't find anything to kill myself with. Then I was in front of the Labyrinth with Navarra, she told me to stop dreaming and that is all I remember." Sarah said, feeling there was something more but it was lost to the deepest recesses of her mind.

Jareth breathed a sigh of relief, "Sarah you should know that I tried to unlock your powers again while you were unconscious."

"You did? Did it work?" Sarah felt silly for asking, she figured if it had worked, she would have felt it.

"No, my love, it did not," Jareth sighed again, "I am sorry."

"It's ok, Jareth, we can try again later," Sarah said, trying to reassure him.

Jareth shuddered, he did not want to try again ever but he knew that despite Sarah's outward appearances, her unconsciousness was living a caged existence of eternal torment at the hands of Collin. It was no wonder she unknowingly desired death - all the actions of the cursed Labyrinth, the events of her own peach dream and what she had just told him of her dream. She was unconsciously punishing herself and her subconscious mind saw death as the only escape.

He could not leave her to that fate, even if she was unaware of it. Even now, looking at her pristine beauty, he was haunted by the vision of the battered and deformed Sarah that lived within her. A thought brought Jareth out of his reverie, "Sarah," she acknowledged him, "about your dream, I hope you know that I will never leave you."

Sarah smiled a sad smile and then stood up from the stone table she had been lying on for so long. Her body ached from its roughness. Jareth waved a hand over her and soothed all the aches away. "And I would never take my own life no matter how sad I was," she said.

Jareth nodded as he grabbed her hand and kissed it tenderly. Despite her pain, her conscious mind would always fight; she would never take the easy way out no matter how she desired it. Even in the most dreadful of circumstances, she would be defiant to the end. Jareth could not help but admire her bravery, but he still feared for her safety, now more than ever. After all, she had technically died today and was resurrected. Jareth had felt the pain of her death and it shook his very soul, he would not take any more risks, "I will take you to Hoggle now."

"What," Sarah exclaimed.

"Love, I nearly lost you. You are in no shape to face the witch and we are no closer to unlocking your power," Jareth said sternly.

Sarah simply glared at him, "Jareth this is not some game. I am the key to all of this, Brenneth said so himself, if you are to succeed you will need me. I know you will figure out what to do to unlock it, just remember that when you are in my head, you have to play by my rules – whatever they may be." Sarah was not quite sure what she meant by that, her words flew out of her mouth before she could consider them.

Jareth conceded, Sarah had a point and there was something about her words that made him question everything he had seen in her psyche, maybe there was something he was missing and maybe he would see it next time. At the very least, he had his powers back so he felt confident that he could protect her from any more attacks against her. "As you wish, my Sarah," was all he said as he dropped a crystal at their feet and they disappeared.


	26. Finding Release

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26 – Finding Release**

Vasivitha was furious, she had instructed the Labyrinth to destroy the mortal and allow the Fae to come to her. She felt the moment Sarah's soul was ripped from her body and Vasivitha could not prevent the smile that swept across her face. However, that was only half of her order. Jareth did not come to her. In fact, he disappeared from the Labyrinth again.

Vasivitha paced her throne room, seething with fury, "Where is he?!" she screamed.

Luxiour, having no fear of the Queen, lashed out, "you didn't really think he would simply let his mortal pet go and still come after you. He is probably squabbling about trying to find her."

Vasivitha clutched her hands into fists, digging her nails into her palms, "that matters not, the Dreamer is dead and Jareth will soon be mine." Announcing Sarah's death aloud soothed Vasivitha's rage momentarily.

Luxiour sensed her vulnerability and decided to try and use it for his own purposes, "my queen, once you have Jareth in your possession, you will have to imprison him and enchant him into servicing you."

Vasivitha's anger began to build again as she shot a warning glance towards Luxiour, "that does not matter, he will be mine regardless."

"Ah, yes, but I could make him yours without the need for constant enchantments," Luxiour spoke softly, his words danced on the air towards Vasivitha.

"How?" she whispered, her voice laced with anger and lust.

"You wield my magic, but only I can control it as it was meant to be controlled. If you release me from my exile, I will give you Jareth as your reward. You are Queen now; you have the power to release me. And I will have the power to intoxicate him so that he will see no other but you and yearn for your touch every moment of his existence," as Luxiour spoke, he slowly stepped towards the witch. He circled her, placing his hands on her waist and down her hips. When he stood in front of her again, he pushed her down to the ground and lifted her dress, "You will be like an addiction to him."

Vasivitha allowed a moan to escape her lips as Luxiour slipped two fingers inside of her, "yes," she moaned again, "I will be irresistible to him." Luxiour fingered the queen, using his thumb to bring her to the brink of a thunderous climax. As she reached her release, he withdrew his fingers and slammed himself into her.

"Think of Jareth," he whispered, "think of the descendant of your Brenneth taking you into his bed willingly whenever you beckon him."

"Jareth," she moaned as Luxiour thrust into her harder. Vasivitha felt weak against him for although she was filled with the dark magic, Luxiour was the source and she could not stop his advances. But she did not want them to stop. Even when she would use an exile to resemble Jareth, the sexual act was always just self-gratification and held no passion. Although Luxiour had no interest in Vasivitha's pleasure; in fact, he preferred sex to be brutal and painful for the woman. Nevertheless, he knew seduction would be one way to achieve his objective and for this, he ensured she was kept on the brink of release.

Luxiour did not relent from his harsh thrusting into the witch, filling her with dark powers. Vasivitha usually just ripped his power from him, but this method was more enjoyable. When she once again approached her release, she found that she could not control her own voice as it filled the throne room with the sounds of ecstasy. Luxiour slowed his thrusting until he came to a stop, simply resting inside of her, "don't stop," she pleaded, her salvation only moments away.

Luxiour shifted his hips, allowing himself to move slightly within her, "release me from my exile and you shall have everything you want."

"Anything, just don't stop," she breathed raggedly, eager for him to plunge himself deep with her again.

Luxiour had her; he knew that he only had to delay her climax another few seconds before she would release him. Then he planned on finding his own pleasure in hearing her scream from the agony he would inflict on her body before discarding her for good, "say it, say the words and release me and I shall end your suffering."

Vasivitha held her eyes tightly closed, her thoughts were clouded by Luxiour's magic and her own lust for Jareth. All she could think of was the pleasure that was just within her grasp. She began to speak, "I release…," she stopped the words, clarity returning to her as she felt the change within the Labyrinth. She pushed Luxiour away from her and ran to the window. There she saw the change; the Labyrinth had rejected her power and authority. She watched as her dark magic was wiped clean from the walls, returning it to its former glory, "No," she screamed.

Vasivitha turned around; Luxiour was standing behind her, filled with anger as his opportunity had passed. Vasivitha raised her hand and struck his face with her strength causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor. Vasivitha lifted him back onto his feet and then dug her nails into his shoulder once again as she continued to siphon his power.

When she had her fill, she released the exile and turned back to the window. She intended on sending another curse into the Labyrinth, but before she could, she saw that Jareth had appeared in the Goblin City with the Dreamer by his side. The anger that swam within her soul intensified; her entire body vibrated with fury. She would end this now.

Vasivitha conjured a hematite sphere and launched it towards the Fae and his mortal but nothing happened, it vanished as if it had been intercepted by something else. She tried again with the same result. Vasivitha's fury only grew. She called the exiled and commanded them to attack, "destroy the mortal, I want the Fae alive!"

* * *

When Sarah opened her eyes they were standing in the Goblin City, "hmm, efficient mode of transportation," she said as she smiled at Jareth.

Jareth did not return her smile, he seemed preoccupied with something. Sarah sensed his tension as she, too, went on alert. The city was dark; Sarah could not see the sky above them and could hardly make out any buildings. In fact, she wondered how it was she knew this was the Goblin City when it did not resemble the city she had seen before.

"The witch is watching," Jareth whispered as he pulled Sarah closer to him, "she knows we are here." At that moment Jareth saw a black stone heading for them. It resembled his own crystals but this one was completely black and seemed to be much denser. He spun Sarah so that her back was pressed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her in a protective gesture. If the object struck them, it would hit his back and hopefully Sarah would remain unharmed.

Jareth flinched, waiting for the impact, but it never came. He turned to see another stone directed at them and like the first, it simply vanished. Jareth breathed a sigh of relief, "The Labyrinth is protecting us."

"How is that as we are no longer in the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked.

"We are close enough though," Jareth replied.

Contented with the answer, Sarah looked around at what was supposed to be the Goblin City, "What happened here?"

Jareth answered with one word, "Vasivitha."

"What happened to all the goblins?" Sarah asked, still focused on the darkened city.

Jareth grabbed Sarah's arm, bringing her attention to him as he pointed to the sky. Sarah looked up and saw a multitude of goblins frozen in the air. They all wore expressions of horror as they were conscious of each passing moment. Sarah felt her resolve thicken, goblins were a menace and not always pleasant to be around, but they were loyal and honorable; she could not stand to see such a fate befall them, "can we release them?"

"Perhaps," Jareth said, if he was concerned with the goblins, he did not show it, "but first, we might want to worry about them." Jareth pointed towards a hoard of creatures that were coming towards them. They were roughly the same size as the larger goblin soldiers and looked twice as menacing.

Jareth grabbed Sarah's hand and shoved her into a small dwelling. He slammed the door shut and conjured a crystal which he dropped to the floor. Magic poured out of it and quickly covered the walls. He turned to Sarah to ensure she was unharmed from his rough treatment of her, when he was satisfied he began to pace.

"What now," Sarah asked.

"We must get past those creatures," Jareth replied, "I have bought us a few moments to come up with a plan." Jareth continued pacing the room, he carried himself regally and appeared very imposing; however, Sarah could tell that he was deep in thought and she was not entirely sure that he was only thinking about the present situation.


	27. Primary Concerns

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Primary Concerns **

"I don't get it," Sarah finally said after a few moments of silence, with the exception of the army of exiled pounding on the dwelling, demanding the occupants to leave.

"What is it that you do not _get_," Jareth replied using Sarah's colloquialism.

"Well, you transported us here, you have your magic back," Sarah began abruptly, "why can't you just 'crystal ball' us into the throne room and get your throne back?"

"Crystal ball us," Jareth said while raising an eyebrow inquisitively towards Sarah.

"You know what I mean, transport us like you did before." Jareth's expression quickly shifted from amusement back to the cool expression he held in place most often.

"We have three problems my dear," Jareth said, masking his concern with indifference, "First, I must remove the enchantment on the goblins, I am their sovereign and I refuse to allow them to remain in their state any longer; second, the witch has somehow blocked my ability to, as you so eloquently put it, 'crystal ball us' into the castle which is why we appeared in the city in the first place; and third, my primary concern is your safety and any rash behavior could possibly endanger you and that is something I will not tolerate. Any more questions?"

Sarah shook her head, then stood up and began to pace as well, "Jareth can't you just use your power to release the goblins, is she preventing you from doing that as well?"

"Issue number three my dear," Jareth replied coolly, "if I simply release them, what assurances do I have that they will not succumb to the queen's power and attack you? They may still see me as their sovereign but I cannot be sure and will not risk your safety."

"Perhaps you could release them then send them somewhere else," Sarah said eager to move on.

"This is true; however, as I am currently not King, I am not at full strength. While I could vanquish the goblins as well as the exiled easily, it could be very draining on my power. I would prefer to reserve my strength for confronting the witch." Jareth's argument seemed rather well thought out and it was obvious to Sarah that he considered every move very carefully with Sarah's safety as his utmost priority.

"Jareth, what you are doing is very noble, but I cannot be your main concern," Jareth shot a menacing look toward Sarah. She was momentarily overcome with fear but she continued regardless, "that thing in there that calls itself queen is tormenting children and will continue to do so. I don't care what happens to me, love, you have to think of the children."

Sarah placed her hand on Jareth's shoulder to help make him see her point, "No," he yelled pushing her hand away. He turned to face her, somehow, he seemed taller, more domineering and Sarah was terrified. He took a step toward her, his face seething with what appeared to be anger, "I will not put you in jeopardy. For ten years I lived without being able to see you, only to hear your screams for me when I could not come…"

"Jareth…" Sarah tried to interrupt.

"I was not finished," Jareth roared, Sarah instantly took a step backward. She felt her entire being tremble with fear. "For ten years I suffered and when you finally returned to me, I tormented you worse than before, I insulted you, I tried to kill you, I had to witness you being raped by that monster –_ twice_, I tried to rape you myself and I had to fight the Labyrinth for your soul; I will not allow any more injury to befall you, I could not live with myself if anything happened to you."

At that moment Sarah saw through Jareth's anger and arrogance and only saw the fear that gripped his heart. She tried to touch him again but he motioned to sweep her hand away. Sarah stilled herself, although she knew the truth of Jareth's actions, they were still very frightening and her own fear of him was very real.

Jareth saw the terror in her eyes and backed away, ashamed of himself for lashing out at the one thing he so desperately wanted to protect. Sarah noticed the shift in his demeanor and decided to try and convince him again, "Jareth," he did not say anything to silence her, "you once asked me to fear you; what do you see when you look at me?"

Jareth looked up at her and grimaced, then he whispered, "fear."

"You once asked me to love you," Sarah walked up to the Fae and kissed him passionately, "what do you feel?"

Jareth trembled from the intensity of her kiss, "love," he breathed.

Sarah steeled her own emotions and continued speaking to the Fae royal with his own cool indifference, "That is all you get from me, Jareth, because I will not do what you say and I will not let you rule me nor do I want a slave for a lover…"

"Sarah…" Jareth tried to interrupt but the look Sarah gave him made him reconsider.

"Jareth, you are not the only one who has suffered here," Sarah paused for a moment, reflecting on her own pain and suffering over the past ten years, but she was resolved to not let that deter her. "You said it yourself, you are the vowed protector of children and I will not allow the children of my world to be tormented by that witch. So either you get used to the idea that I might die and we go out there together or I will fight my way through them by myself!"

Jareth paced around the room in silence. He felt every range of emotions from anger to sorrow. He had loved the mortal woman for so long and had dreamt of the day when he could proclaim his love for her. That day had finally come and, at every turn, her life was in danger. Jareth knew in his heart that Sarah was right, he could not hide from what was inevitable. He would simply have to accept the fact that Sarah might die.

Jareth conceded, "Alright Sarah, we will fight this together. I know what to do, I have just been...," Jareth's voice trailed off as he tried to find the right word to explain his feelings.

"Scared," Sarah finished for him, "you have been scared."

Jareth tried to suppress his emotions behind his haughty exterior, but it was no use and he allowed his fear to finally show itself, "yes, I am afraid and fear is not an emotion I am accustomed to dealing with. In my long life, I have never had any reason to fear anything…until I met you."

"I understand Jareth, but you cannot let your fear rule you. Do you think I wanted to live after what Collin did to me? Do you think it was easy to look at myself in the mirror day after day? But you know what, I did and when I sat in the court room and testified against him, I had never felt more fear in my entire life," Sarah placed her hand tenderly on Jareth's cheek and lifted herself so she could place a tender kiss on his lips, "even today I am afraid, Collin is in some state prison for the next twenty years and he still scares me."

"Only twenty," Jareth scoffed. Then he relaxed his stance and pulled Sarah into a tight embrace, remembering all he had seen while in her subconcious and unconscious minds; he knew exactly what fear plagued his beloved. "Sarah, I will release the goblins from the enchantment. If they turn on you, run back into this building or any other and I will protect it from being breached. If they do not, they will help us fight and should be enough of a distraction to allow us to enter the castle."

Sarah nodded in agreement, "okay."

"My love, should they turn against us, do anything you can to flee. You have the power inside of you, you just need to control it."

Sarah nodded again, hoping it would not come to that. She knew, without asking, that Jareth would not have the heart to fight against his own goblins. If they attacked and he was forced to harm them, he would destroy the man inside as well. Sarah sighed, fearing the possible outcomes of the battle. Jareth kissed her passionately one more time before removing the charm he had placed on the dwelling and they stepped outside.

* * *

Immediately, they were accosted by the exiles. Jareth used his power to keep them from reaching Sarah, it was a small effort but Jareth knew it would not last long as he desperately needed to conserve his strength for the fight with Vasivitha. Using one hand to maintain an invisible force field around them, he conjured a crystal with the other.

"A lofty sleep has been your fate,

Long to watch and longer to wait,

I release you from this cursed abode,

No longer in the air shall you be stowed."

Jareth flung the crystal in the air and Sarah watched as the goblins began to move their extremities and slowly fall to the ground. Jareth poised himself, ready to attack and he motioned towards Sarah, ensuring she was prepared to run. When the goblins touched the ground they stood for a moment then looked at one another, the relief painted on their faces was obvious. Then they turned towards their King.

Jareth braced himself. His magic was keeping the exiles at bay but if the goblins were to attack, he would have to exert a considerable amount of energy to fight them all.

"The children, Jareth, think only of them, they are your primary concern. Not me," Jareth felt Sarah's hand touch his back and he felt reassured that whatever happened, it would be alright, but right now he needed to focus on the children.

Jareth steeled himself; he hardened his heart and prepared his body for the oncoming attack. Jareth took a deep breath and exhaled as he met the eyes of the Commander of the Goblin Army. Commander Gurtie was a fearsom goblin and not one to be trifled with. He stood nearly five feet tall and wore sharp armor that covered his torso and most of his extremities. His face was long and narrow and he had rows of sharp teeth which glistened as he snarled. His hands looked more like claws and his massive wingspan made his appearance that much more foreboding.

Gurtie was of the Warrier Class of Goblins and they were vile creatures with no need for compassion or mercy. They were, however, honorable, obedient and fiercly loyal to the Goblin Throne. Jareth hoped they would still be loyal to him as he had been their King for so long but as he no longer held claim to the throne, he knew their loyalty could not be assured

Commander Gurtie stared into Jareth's mismatched eyes. He lifted his spear and pointed it accusingly towards Jareth. The other goblins followed suit as they wielded their weapons as well and began to step towards the Fae and the mortal.

Jareth knew what he had to do. He conjured another crystal, he dared not allow the goblins to move from his sight but his eyes closed on their own accord, "you remind me of the babe," he said with longing for better days as he opened his eyes and lifted his hand to throw the crystal towards the goblins.

"Wait," Sarah exclaimed as she grabbed Jareth's arm.

Jareth then noticed Commander Gurtie lower his spear and bow. The other goblins also lowered their weapons and bowed in reverence. "It really is you, my King," the commander said. After a moment, the goblins stood up and turned towards the exiles.

"Take care of them," Jareth sneered, gesturing towards the vile creatures.

"Aye, sir," Commander Gurtie replied as he delegated orders to the others.

"Are you ready Sarah?" Jareth asked.

"Yes, let's finish this," she affirmed.

"Attack," Jareth yelled as he removed the barrier that had held the exiles at bay.

The exiled creatures were fast but the goblins were far sneakier and swifter than they. The goblins immediately stood between the King and the Dreamer before any attack upon them could be executed. Before the exiles could react, they launched themselves into a battle with them and, for a moment, Sarah was awed at the goblins fighting skills.

"I never would have made it through this city if they had fought this way back then," Sarah said in disbelief.

"My dear, if I had ordered you dead they would have fought just as fiercely," Jareth grabbed Sarah by the hand and led her around the ensuing battle and towards the unguarded castle.


	28. Righteous Fury

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Righteous Fury **

When Jareth and Sarah arrived at the colossal gates which led into the castle, Sarah stopped for a moment. The massive doors were just as impressive as she had remembered them from ten years prior. With a carved design that resembled scales and elephantine chains that linked the door to the wall, the gates were foreboding to say the least. Sarah recalled that only Ludo had been able to open them using his brute force. She wondered if Jareth would be able to repeat the gesture.

Without flinching, Jareth waved his hand over the gates and they opened effortlessly. He smiled charmingly and winked at Sarah. "Show off," she mumbled as they stepped inside the foyer of the castle.

Jareth tightened his grip on her hand as they rounded a corner and walked up the stairs that would lead to Jareth's throne room. Sarah was not sure what to expect as she had not seen the throne room since that fateful night ten years ago. With the exception of the curved throne that radiated masculinity, nothing in the room appeared as she remembered. The throne room was free of all debris and clutter, the pit in the center had been filled with a blistering fire and the dull gray color that had once filled the room with a cold stone aura had been replaced with a funereal, ebony darkness that radiated hostility.

"Well," Jareth said, "at least it's finally clean and that fire pit is not a bad addition."

Sarah just stared at Jareth, not believing that he could be so nonchalant about his Kingly residence having been defiled by that witch. Before Sarah could say anything, Jareth spun her around in a walts like fashion. Sarah nearly wretched herself away from him when she noticed the surge of power that struck the space she had once stood.

"Jareth, I am so pleased you finally made it," a dreadful yet sensuous voice said, "I hope you like the changes I have made to _my_ castle." Vasivitha's voice echoed in the throne room, much like it had several millennia ago.

Jareth felt tempted to walk up to the witch and embrace her, but Sarah held his hand tightly and he was able to quickly dismiss the temptation, "Vasivitha, I presume."

"That is Queen Vasivitha to you," the witch stepped out from the shadowy corner that had concealed her presence. Her appearance was very ominous as she dressed in a tight black dress that appeared to fondle every inch of her body. The front of the dress plunged deep, massively exposing a large amount of the queen's breasts as well as her navel. What was not exposed might as well have been as the tight fit of the dress left little to the imagination.

As the witch walked towards the former King, her dress moved in accordance with her body, accentuating every movement and every muscle contraction. Jareth gaped at her; the thoughts of her in his arms began to overpower him. He could already feel her silky wetness tighten around his now throbbing manhood.

Sarah was not oblivious to the changes in Jareth. She latched on tightly to his arm and forced him to look at her, "Jareth," she whispered.

"Don't bother little mortal, he is firmly under my spell now. Would you like to watch as I please him? I am sure you would enjoy seeing him deep inside me, moaning my name and filling me with his seed," the witch's voice echoed in the chamber. It did nothing but irritate Sarah to no end, but she noticed that every time the witch spoke, Jareth's desire intensified.

"Jareth, don't listen to her," Sarah pleaded, but it was hopeless, Jareth was lost in his lust for the queen.

Vasivitha walked up to Jareth, pushing Sarah roughly to the floor. She put her hand on his rigid member and began to massage it, "do you desire me?"

"Yes," Jareth whispered and he placed his lips on hers and kissed her fiercely. His hand cupped her breast and he crushed his body to hers. Jareth planted kisses down her neck, stopping at her breast where he pushed the dress slightly, revealing her taut nipple. He nibbled it gently and then sucked it passionately eliciting a gasp from the queen.

"Jareth, don't," Sarah whispered in horror as Jareth fondled the witch before her very eyes. She stood up from the floor and grabbed Jareth by the arm, trying to free him from the woman's grasp. He flung his arm, striking Sarah and sending her hurling towards the wall.

Vasivitha's laughter filled the room, "good," I see you are willing to resort to violence to be with me, "that is very good."

"Where were we," Jareth spoke huskily as he resumed his assault on the queen's breast.

"Not so fast," she spoke, stopping him, "that creature over there wishes to take you away from me." Jareth looked at Sarah who was trying to regain her composure after Jareth's attack, "you will have to stop her before you can have _this_," Vasivitha emphasized her last word by placing Jareth's hand against her breast.

"As you wish," Jareth said as he stepped away from the queen and towards Sarah with fire in his eyes. He lifted her off the ground with ease and threw her towards the other side of the room. She hit the wall with a loud thud and fell to the ground again. Sarah struggled to stand up again but not before Jareth was in front of her. She could barely raise her arms in defense when his hand struck her face, sending her body to the floor once more.

The room echoed the malevolent laughter from the witch-queen, "end her life, Jareth," she commanded.

"Jareth, don't do this, fight her power," Sarah whispered as Jareth lifted her up again and, using his magic, he secured her to the wall. He conjured a crystal and threw it towards her. The crystal missed her head by mere millimeters. The shards grazed her cheek and drew blood. Jareth repeated his attack yet missing his target again.

Sarah knew without a doubt that Jareth was fighting himself for control. Each time she had seen him launch a crystal it was with pin-point accuracy, he never missed. Jareth was not lost to her; she simply had to free him from the witch's power. Sarah could feel her own power swell within her, yet it was still outside her control. 'Damn,' she thought as she tried to tap into her power and failed.

Jareth's attacks seemed to becoming more frequent and Sarah could not be sure how long it would be before he hit her or the witch decided to take matters into her own hands. 'Ok, Sarah,' she thought to herself, 'he loves you, he gave you power over dreams, how can I use the powers if I cannot control them?' Jareth ceased his attacks and walked up to Sarah; he grabbed an athame and lunged towards her.

The moment before the dagger pierced her skin, her eyes turned white, leaving no trace of the green and she bore into Jareth's soul. 'Help me, Sarah, make me stop,' she heard him say although his mouth uttered no sound. Sarah turned her ashen gaze towards Vasivitha; her eyes intensified as the witch was thrown back by an unseen force and rendered unconscious.

Instantly Jareth dropped the knife and all feeling left his body. He leaned against Sarah for support, who was still firmly attached to the wall, "I am so sorry, love, I could not control myself."

"I know, now get me down from here before that bitch wakes up," Sarah said, her eyes back to their normal shade of green.

With a wave of his hand, Jareth quickly released Sarah from her bonds. Vasivitha began to stir; Jareth grabbed Sarah's hand and led her up the stairs towards the Escher room, "I created this room with my magic," Jareth explained, "that witch will not be able to find us easily in here for only I know its secrets."

Jareth led his beloved through a multitude of staircases and hallways. Sarah began to feel nauseated as the gravity around her was constantly shifting. She felt as though she was spinning on a centrifuge and the gravitational forces were tearing at her insides. Jareth sensed Sarah's discomfort but did not dare stop until he reached the alcove.

"We can hide here," he said as he waived his hand over a panel and quickly entered the small room, "this room is a well-guarded secret, she will not find us here for some time."

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief, although she wasn't sure if it was because they were momentarily safe or that the spinning sensation had passed, "Jareth, how did I…," Sarah stumbled her words, "I mean, what happened?"

"You used your powers, Sarah"

"Yeah, but how? I tried to use them but I couldn't like they were beyond my grasp and all of sudden it filled me," Sarah recalled the feeling when her eyes went white. She felt a righteous fury deep in her soul that ached to get out and unleash hell.

"Brenneth said you were like a caged animal with instincts. You were provoked and your instincts took over. Can you tap into the power now," Jareth asked with a tinge of hope.

Sarah closed her eyes and tried to touch it, "no, it is beyond me again, I can hardly feel it now."

Jareth sighed, releasing his hope, "you know what we have to do?"

"Yes, you have to unlock me and this time you had better do it because I don't think we will have another chance," Sarah watched as Jareth sat on the ground and gestured for her to join him.

Sarah sat down besides Jareth and lowered her body so that her head rested in his lap. He began to tenderly stroke her hair and whispered something in an unfamiliar language before he rested his finger on her temple and once again entered her unconscious mind.


	29. Repressive Projection

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29 – Repressive Projection**

It took a moment for Jareth's eyes to adjust to the blinding florescent light which, when reflected off the pasty walls and linoleum floor, was even more intolerable. He did not know what to expect. When he had left Sarah's mind the first time, he had last been in Collin's bedroom which is where he had reappeared on his second visit. Following that logic, he had prepared himself to appear before the deformed and ravaged Sarah chained behind the red door; however, he was not there.

Jareth surveyed his surroundings. The narrow and unending corridor of blinding white extended in each direction. The blue doors that lined both sides of the hallway were the only reprieve Jareth received from the painfully meticulous sheen. He slowly began to walk down the hallway, "Sari," he called out, hoping the child would be near. There was no answer.

Jareth continued his trek down the immense hallway. The sound his boots made when clicking against the floor beneath me was unnerving. The piercing clank of each step echoed throughout the corridor, playing a rhythm in tune with his heartbeat. Jareth began to feel another emotion that he had seldom, if ever, experienced: anxiety.

The clanking stopped and a dreadful silence once again overtook the walls. Jareth turned towards the door he had stopped in front of and lifted his hand to the knob. It was locked. He hoped that Sari would show up to inform him of it's locked state; alas, she was not there.

Trepidation seized the Fae and he veraciously and methodically attempted to open each door. Every door was locked. At one point he tried to use force to open the door but it would not budge. Exhausted, Jareth stared down the vast corridor; although he had tried hundreds of doors, there were still at least another million that had been untouched. "This is ridiculous," he said aloud, "we don't have time for this."

Jareth felt defeated but he did not let his sinking confidence affect his appearance. He carried himself with pride as he continued to try door after door with no result. After what felt like an eternity, he reached a door that was ajar. He pushed the heavy steel portal and peered in the room.

Sarah sat cross-legged on her living room floor. She was playing some type of a video game in with a frog had to cross a busy road without being run over. This Sarah was not the child Sari had appeared to be, but was not the teenager or adult he had known either. She appeared to be between ten and twelve years old.

"Sarah," Jareth spoke softly as he opened the door.

"huh?" Sarah said in reply without looking away from the game before her.

"Sarah, I need you to tell me how to get you out of here," Jareth said not sure what he should say to the pre-teen before him.

"Ok, sure, in a minute," she spoke again, her voice monotonous and her attention fixed to keeping the animated frog alive.

"No, Sarah, now," Jareth raised his voice to accentuate the seriousness of the situation. Sarah did not respond. Finally, in utter annoyance, Jareth stepped between Sarah and the television, "Now Sarah!"

Sarah finally moved her head so she could see around Jareth's legs only to see her frog had been run over, "Not fair! I was so close to the high score," she finally looked at Jareth with anger in her eyes.

Jareth realized his error when she stood up and with a wave of her hand he flew out of the room. The door slammed shut behind him sending a tremor throughout the corridor. Jareth lunged towards the door only to find it was once again locked. He grunted his frustration and took out his anger on the metal barrier before him, "Damn it Sarah, we do not have time for this!"

As if in reaction to his words, every door in the infinite hallway suddenly opened. Jareth stood in awe as the rooms that he had been prevented from entering were now all accessible. Jareth turned and entered the closest room to him.

* * *

The new surroundings were detestably lavish. The room was decorated in pink and gold tones. A large circular bed sat in the middle of the gaudy room and the furniture was reminiscent of a brothel. Sarah's hand came around Jareth's shoulder, touching his chest. She stepped out from behind him, moving her hand lower as she circled him.

When Jareth could see her, he noticed that she was not very much older than when she had bested his Labyrinth; perhaps eighteen but no older than twenty. She was not wearing much and what she did wear was practically invisible. She placed her hand between his legs and began to knead the soft muscle.

"Sarah, what are you…" Sarah effectively silenced Jareth with a kiss as her hand continued the erotic massage.

Jareth had to struggle to stay in control, his body unwillingly reacting to her touches. He tried to push her off of him but she, somehow much stronger than him, overpowered him and threw him onto the bed. She winked her eye and he was suddenly unclothed.

Sarah crawled onto the bed and slowly made her way to Jareth. She straddled her chest, using her legs to keep his arms pinned to the bed while she began to lick his inner thighs. Her tongue traced circles growing closer and closer to his now fully erect manhood. She gently wrapped her fingers around his shaft while she tantalized its head with her tongue. Slowly, she took more of him into her mouth, sucking gently, but forcefully, and using her tongue to caress the hardened member.

Jareth tried desperately to maintain his composure but the feeling of Sarah's mouth on him was unbearable. Having no access to his magic while in her unconscious mind, he was powerless to stop her. He felt a deep moan escape his lips as she expertly used her mouth to seduce him. Jareth opened his eyes, not realizing they had been closed and he saw pure beauty before him as her exposed heat rested just above his lips.

Lost in his ecstasy, he lifted his head from the bed and licked the length of her heat, flicking his tongue quickly on her sensitive bud. Sarah moaned, her mouth still occupied, and she lowered her torso so she was resting on his mouth. Jareth, now able to free his arms, grabbed her hips and slammed her heat against his face. His tongue slipped into her canal, savoring the sweet juices he found there.

Despite the raging pleasure that was bringing Jareth close to orgasmic bliss, he skillfully moved his tongue along Sarah's swollen mound. He flicked it against her blossoming bud and when he felt her come close to her own release, he would withdraw and blow on her softly, calming the heat and allowing him to draw the torture out longer. He alternated between tantalizing her sensitive clit and tasting her sweet fluid when he submerged his tongue deep within her. When he finally felt that he could no longer contain his own excitement, he wildly ravished Sarah's ultrasensitive mound and brought her to climax before releasing his own juices into her delicate mouth.

Although swimming in ecstasy, Jareth did not feel completely comfortable with what just transpired between him and the young adult version of Sarah. It did not seem right but then again; his celibate state since having met Sarah had been tortuous and finally finding release at the hands of his beloved was heavenly.

Sarah lifted herself off of the Fae king and turned to face him. Jareth reached for her, wanted to hold her in his arms before continuing his quest. She effectively ruined the blissful mood when she began to laugh maniacally and her body began to transform before his eyes. Her features became more chiseled and elegant. Her eyes turned black and her hair showed small traces of blond at the roots. "Surely you did not enjoy that, Jareth," she spoke, then gesturing towards her body, she continued, "I know that this is what you want."

Jareth watched in disgust as Vasivitha was now resting next to him. He immediately lifted himself from the bed, trying to put distance between himself and the witch. "Sarah, stop this now, this is perverse and utterly insane," Jareth yelled harshly, feeling sick from the sight of the witch who had just been in his arms. Every fiber in him wanted to attack the vile woman before him but his senses told him that despite appearances this was still his Sarah.

The witch walked up to Jareth and licked his cheek slowly. She moved her face back and glared at him, "I know this is what you really want, not that weak girl. She is pathetic and useless, why take her when you can have me. I am powerful and beautiful and I know how to satisfy you. I saw it in your eyes, I know you want me."

Jareth again tried to distance himself from the woman but she matched each step and before Jareth realized it, he had been backed up against the wall. "No woman except for Sarah has the power to satisfy me. I only want her and no other," Jareth proclaimed.

"Liar!" the witch roared as she lifted her hand to strike Jareth. Jareth reacted quickly and he pushed her back violently, knocking her against the wall on the other side of the room. He winced as the woman slammed into the wall and instantly changed back to Sarah.

Jareth wanted to comfort the woman before him but he feared what might happen if she regained consciousness. He had no words for what was going on, but he knew he could not stay in the room, the woman in this room was not Sarah but only an unconscious projection of her.

It all made sense to him; Brenneth had said that the unconscious mind held repressed or discarded memories, fears and desires. Each room he had visited was a representation of that. The video game had been a discarded memory from her youth, the erotic sexual encounter represented a desire, and the witch's appearance a fear of rejection and betrayal. The woman he had interacted with in each room was only a projection and he could no more affect her than he could a brick wall. Even Collin had been no more than a projection of an unwanted memory; he was merely a repressive projection. There was only one that he had encountered that had been able to truly interact with him and that was Sari.

Jareth thought of the child he had seen on previous encounters and wondered why she had not yet made an appearance. He looked once more to the unconscious Sarah that lay on the floor before he finished dressing and left the room. The door closed behind him and with it, all other doors closed as well. Jareth was back at square one.

His frustration was overwhelming and he yelled into the antagonizing corridor, "Damn it, Sarah, this is not some game!" As soon as he spoke his words, he recalled something Sarah had once said.

'_Jareth this is not some game. I am the key to all of this…remember that when you are in my head, you have to play by my rules.'_

Jareth pondered the words, almost as if it was a riddle. "It is not a game," he whispered to himself, "Sarah is the key…I have to play be her rules." Jareth began to pace up and down the hallway, speaking to himself as he moved.

"Ok, what are her rules and how is she the key, the key to what?" At that moment he recalled how Sari was able to simply touch each door and enter any room at will. "When I enter the room, I am at the mercy of whatever lay beyond the door, but Sari…" his voice trailed off as he thought of how the child had manipulated the room to suit her needs. "She wanted to play a game," he mumbled as he suddenly realized what he had to do.

"Sari," Jareth called out, "can we play now?"

As soon as Jareth spoke, Sari was next to him, still wearing the white and blue dress with pigtails, "yea," she exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and led him into one of the blue doors. When they finally entered the room, Jareth saw that he was in Collin's bedroom again. Sari took a seat at the small table and Jareth sat across from her.

"Sari, you are the key to all of this aren't you," Jareth asked. Sari just looked at him and smiled, "and this is not a game is it?"

"Play," she said as she handed him the paper with the maze printed on it.

Jareth began the maze; it was the same puzzle he had solved the first time. When he completed it, he handed it back to Sari who placed a match in his hand and another maze. 'I have to play by her rules,' Jareth thought as he began the more difficult maze. Still, as the ruler of the Labyrinth, it was solved with relative ease. "Done," Jareth said with pride as he handed it back to Sari.

The child smiled at the Fae and examined the puzzle. Satisfied, she produced a flask filled with some type of liquid and handed it to Jareth…along with another sheet of paper.

Jareth looked at the next maze. It was much larger and the lines were tight making it much more difficult. It seemed that the lines were moving as well, following his pathway, trying to lead him to dead ends or other traps in order to precent him from reaching the center. This puzzle was very taxing, but Jareth focused his energy on navigating the mutating labyrinth. After much frustration, he made it to the center. He smiled at his success and handed the puzzle back to Sari, hoping that would be the last.

Sari examined the paper and her face brightened when she saw his skill, "very good," she said as she lifted the three puzzles into the air. They hovered above her head and the lines of the mazes as well as his pencil markings came off the paper. They danced in the air as they swirled around each other, twirling and snaking into tight knots. Slowly, the lines merged to form a new object. When the object was still, Sari plucked it from the air and handed it to Jareth, "you now have what you need. The door will open for you."

Jareth took the heavy coned shaped item from Sari and tried to ask her another question, but she disappeared, leaving Jareth alone in the room. He looked around, what had once been Collin's bedroom was now a black empty space with no walls or floor; however, Jareth saw a blue door hovering in the distance.

When he opened the door, he stood at the threshold of the corridor again; yet he was not at the same point in which he had entered. He looked down and saw the linoleum pulled back revealing the red door directly beneath him. In his hand he held the metallic object, the flask of fluid and the match. He opened the red door and began his trek into the deepest recesses of Sarah's psyche.

* * *

_A/N: For all you Psychologists out there, I hope I portrayed the levels of conciousness well. I did a bit of research to try to keep it accurate. _

_Although I do not beleive there is anything in Freud's work to explain a Repressive Projection; however, seeing as how neither Freud nor any other shrink possessed the ability to will his or her consciousness into another's mind it is impossible to truly comment on the validity of such a condition :-)_

_Anyway, enough psychobabble, please review!!!!!_


	30. The Stolen Child

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

_

* * *

__Warning: There are some scenes in here that some may find disturbing. I caution you before reading to do so at your own risk._

* * *

**Chapter 30 – The Stolen Child**

Jareth slowly descended the stairs. He was not eager to stand before the deformed creature he knew was chained in the dungeon. For all intensive purposes, the room was a dungeon. He may have wanted to refer to it as an oubliette but he knew that was not a correct description. Although the definition of a repressed memory is one that is too painful and pushed into the unconscious to be forgotten by the conscious mind, it was all too obvious that was not what had happened.

Sarah never repressed the rape; it was ever present in her conscious, subconscious and unconscious minds. Almost as if the one event defined her in every aspect of the term. The memory had been repressed but not to be forgotten; rather, it served as a prison that held her captive.

When Jareth finally reached his destination, he steeled himself for what he knew would be another unpleasant confrontation. The sight of Sarah chained in the room was just as disturbing as it had been before. She looked so emaciated and lethargic. There was no light or life in her, as if the fire that had once burned brightly within her had been extinguished.

He tried to walk towards her but he felt the resistance against his body again. Collin suddenly appeared, "now, now, did you not get enough of a show last time," Collin asked as he circled around Jareth, "Did you want an encore performance? I would only be too happy to oblige you."

Collin appraoched Sarah and ran his hand across her shoulder blades. He stooped down so that his face was lever with hers, "He wants an encore, my sweet."

Jareth struggled to move, he desperately wanted Collin's blood. Even if the man before him was some psychotic projection created by Sarah, Jareth wanted to dismember him. Jareth yelled out at the atrocity, "stop this," he demanded. Collin only smiled with a look of longing plastered on his face.

"Only when I say we are through," he seethed. Collin pulled away from Sarah and he lifted her up to her feet. Once standing he began to beat her harshly. He grabbed the back of her head and slammed it down into his knee. Sarah stumbled backwards; Collin lunged for her, grabbing her arm and flinging her towards the wall.

Sarah never made impact with the wall. Her chains did not extend that far. Instead, the chains ripped at her ankles and wrists and the force sent her flying towards the floor. She landed with a hard thud. Through the entire ordeal, her body looked like a rag doll being flung around. She never winced in pain or tried to defend herself.

Collin hovered over her as he forced open her legs and penetrated her. He thrust himself into her with no regard to her, seeking only his pleasure. As his thrusts grew in strength he turned his attention to Jareth, "you really want this wretched creature?"

Jareth watched the grotesque scene before him with anger boiling within his veins, "yes," he said with clenched teeth, "I want her."

Collin increased the intensity of his thrusts. For a moment, Jareth thought he saw a look of sheer horror spread over Sarah's ragged face but it passed quickly. Jareth thought maybe it was a sign for hope, he tried to encourage her, "Sarah, fight him."

Collin looked at Jareth, "I can't," he said in response.

Jareth nearly fell to the ground as Collin removed himself from Sarah, "what do you mean you can't?"

Collin walked towards the Fae, his face turned to a scowl, "why would you want her?" He put his hand on Jareth's face and forced him to look at her. "she is despicable, she is lifeless, pathetic and monstrous, why would you want such a creature?"

Jareth snapped his head out of Collin's hands, "She is beautiful and I love her; I do not see what you say she is."

Collin went back to Sarah and lifted her off the ground; he practically dangled her in front of Jareth, "look at her, she is disgusting. Nothing but filth. She does not deserve you, Jareth. She has me and I am what she deserves for my soul is as despicable as she is." Collin dropped her to the ground.

Jareth stared at Collin for a moment, his eyes glared at him with homicidal inclinations but then his gaze softened. He stepped towards Collin and lifted his hand to the man's face. Jareth tenderly caressed his cheek. Then, with eyes firmly closed, he pulled the man into a passionate kiss. Jareth moved his lips onto Collin's with the grace of a lover. He felt the man gasp and Jareth forced his tongue into his mouth. Jareth kissed him with all the passion he could muster. When he finally broke the embrace Collin just stared at him, breathless.

Jareth fought the urge to vomit. He forced himself to maintain eye contact with the man as he finally broke the silence, "I have never thought of you as disgusting. You are beautiful and passionate and I love you with every fiber of my being."

Collin began to scream as his body was pulled in a thousand directions at once and he slowly faded away into nothing. Jareth turned his attention to the woman on the ground. He could not bear to look upon her but he thought as hideous as she appeared to be, kissing her would undoubtedly be more pleasant than kissing Collin.

Sarah looked at him with dull eyes, "what happened?"

"You were tormenting yourself my dear," Jareth said with sympathy. Sarah did not deserve such torment; however, Jareth did marvel at extent of the punishment. For a moment Jareth wished he could be so imaginative when bestowing punishment on others.

Sarah looked at him but she did not truly see him, "why are you here Jareth? I don't want you here."

"Sarah, I…" Jareth began.

"No, I deserve my torment, I deserve my fate and I do not deserve you." Sarah said trying to shield herself from Jareth's eyes.

"What happened to that spit-fire that would defy a King?" Jareth asked but as soon as the words came out of his mouth he felt his center of gravity change.

* * *

When he finally overcame the vertigo that possessed him he saw himself in Collin's bedroom once again but this was different. He could still see the deformed Sarah on the ground in the dungeon as though she were an illusion. The room was vibrant and he knew from the smell and sense that he was in her memory but this scene looked nothing like the one he had seen in her dream.

He could not be sure how many times the man had taken Sarah, by the looks of the condom wrappers that were thrown on the floor, it had been several. Each time he had taken her, she fought him. She spent all of her energy clawing at him and struggling but each time he dominated her. He would let her rest between attacks and he was now ready for his next conquest.

Collin reached for Sarah and woke her. Her hands were bound to the bed and when he touched her, she began to fight his touch. "Really, cunt, you would think that after everything we have been through you would have been broken by now."

"You cannot break me," Sarah screamed, "fuck me all day if you want to, you will never break me for my will is as strong as…"

"WRONG," Collin yelled as he thrusted himself inside of her. Sarah screamed as the repeated violation burned her already painfully sore body. Collin just laughed.

Jareth could not do anything but watch. He was observing a memory; he could nothing to change what had happened, what's done is done and what's said is said. He was being forced to watch this memory for a reason and he had to figure out what that was.

Sarah continued to fight Collin. She never stopped resisting him, she would not. Collin rolled off of her and left the room. Sarah began to cry, all the tears she had suppressed and refused to allow Collin to see came pouring out of her. "Jareth," she whispered. Sarah sobbed a little louder. She turned her head into a pillow, trying to muffle her cries, not wanting to alert Collin. She then continued to speak, she knew Jareth could not hear her, but she needed to say it if only for her benefit, "I should never have left you."

Jareth tried to place a hand on her brow, but he could not touch her. His hand simply moved through her as though he were a ghost. She was nothing more than a memory.

In an hour Collin returned to the room. He looked at Sarah and smiled wickedly towards her, "I have a new game to play my dear," he said as he emptied a bag which had been full of sex toys.

Collin used a number of toys to continue his attacks on Sarah. The appalling techniques he applied on Sarah were enough to make Jareth convulse. He never took his eyes off of Sarah and he saw the pain riddled on her face. The pain that secretly begged Collin to just kill her.

Sarah could no longer contain her anguish. Her entire body ached and Collin had no intention of ceasing. If his body tired physically, he employed a _device_ to continue the attacks. Sarah could tell that it was well into the evening; he had been raping and molesting her all day. She could not control the tears that sprang from her eyes as she knew she had been broken.

Collin smiled at her, "finally," he said and he rubbed a lubricant over himself and entered her again.

Sarah did not put up a fight, she let it happen and that is when Jareth saw it. It was the same thing he had seen in her subconscious. Her eyes went lifeless and the fire that had burned within her had been extinguished. She embraced Collin and allowed him to ravage her, showing no emotion only complete submission.

At the moment of her surrender, Sari appeared next to her and wept at her side. Sari placed her small hand on Sarah's forehead. She leaned over her and kissed her gently before running away.

_I will take back the child that you have stolen…_

* * *

Jareth found himself back in the dungeon with Sarah. Her eyes were the same dull lifeless eyes he had seen in her memory. Collin had extinguished her flame and stolen her spirit.

"Sari," Jareth breathed.

"I am sorry that you had to see that, Jareth," Sari spoke with eloquence beyond her apparent age, "Do you understand now?" She was standing next to Sarah and lightly caressing her.

"You were stolen from her," he said.

"In a way," Sari said as she kissed Sarah's forehead and walked towards Jareth. "I was repressed along with the full memories of that night."

"But she never forgot what happened?" Jareth said inquisitively.

"Yes and no," Sari grabbed Jareth's hand and led him towards a dark corner of the room, "her conscious mind remembered some of what Collin had done, her dreaming mind remembered more, but here, in this place, she remembers everything."

Jareth nodded. He did not completely understand the human psyche but he knew enough to comprehend what Sari had said. Sarah repressed the full memory of what happened to her and; although it had been shoved into the deepest corner of her mind, it still dominated her. Brenneth had said that the unconscious mind was the source of creativity and destructiveness. The memory was a destructive force that had influenced her life.

Sarah's nightmares had constantly put her in death's grip. She had wanted to die, ever since that night, her unconscious mind longed for death. Jareth looked at Sari, "how did you survive this?"

"I should not have, but you saved me, Jareth."

"How?" Jareth asked, slightly taken aback.

"You gave me powers over my dreams," Sari spoke again.

"You're the Dreamer," Jareth whispered, not sure if it was a question or a statement.

"I am," Sari responded.

"Why all the games," Jareth asked, "the mazes and the things you gave me?"

"Rules," Sari shrugged, "a key cannot unlock anything without a hand to turn it." The child smiled at Jareth and then she pointed at Sarah, "I am trapped here and I cannot leave without her. Do you still have what I gave you?"

Jareth nodded and pulled out the three items.

"Good, you must use them now. It is time." Sari stepped away from Jareth and she gestured to the pitch-black corner in front of him.

The darkness of the corner was all encompassing. Even the dim light of the dungeon did nothing to penetrate the perpetual night that swallowed the corner. He moved towards a small amount of light near where he stood and looked at the three items in his hand. He put the match and flask on a nearby table and carefully examined the cone-shaped metallic object Sari had woven from the puzzles he had solved.

The item had an indentation inside of it and it seemed that the flask would fit within it perfectly. Jareth grabbed the flask and set it in the cone. He pulled the lid off of the glass container revealing a small rope that he had not noticed before. Without thinking, he reached for the match and flicked it with his thumb, igniting the sulfur. Jareth lit the wick and the flame that it produced which was brighter than any light in the room.

With the lighted torch in hand, he stepped into the darkness. The bright light did little to illuminate the obscure corner. Eventually, Jareth noticed a pedestal that rested in the vertex of the angled alcove. The pedestal was grand and awe-inspiring; however, in darkness it appeared corrupted and foreboding. In its apex, it cradled an identical torch to the one he held. The torch in the pedestal, however, had been extinguished.

Jareth looked at the offending object. He knew this had once represented Sarah's spirit which had burned brightly once. Now it was dead and left his Sarah with a broken spirit. Jareth wrestled the torch from the pedestal and threw it across the room. Once out of his sight, he replaced it with the one Sari had provided him with.

Once the lighted torch had assumed its rightful place, light began to fill the room. It was a brilliant luminosity that completely changed the aura of the room. The dungeon now felt welcoming and vibrant; in fact, it no longer appeared to be a dungeon but more of a sanctuary. Jareth walked back to where he had left Sari but she was not there. He searched the room and he found the child standing next to the distorted Sarah that was still in chains.

Sari placed a hand upon her head and whispered something to her. The Sarah lifted her head and looked at the child. The two girls embraced and as they did, Sari was absorbed into Sarah. Jareth watched as the gnarled creature before him began to transform. The sagging skin began to tighten, her breasts grew firm and more supple, and her face smoothed. In an instant, Sarah was the beauty she had always been.

"Thank you, Jareth," Sarah said as she brushed off chains that had bound her with ease. She walked towards the Fae and kissed him gently, "thank you."

* * *

Jareth awoke in the alcove in the Escher room; Sarah's head was still in his lap. He tenderly stroked her hair as she began to stir. Sarah opened her eyes and looked into the mismatched orbs that had seen her soul, "Jareth, I can feel it, I feel the power."


	31. Desert Sage

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

* * *

**Chapter 31 – Desert Sage**

All of Sarah's life she had felt trapped in a cage of her own design with the weight of the world atop her shoulders. Even as a child, when her problems were trivial, she never felt free or in control. In part, it was this entrapment that brought on Sarah's obsession with play-acting and fairytales. For her it had been an escape from her mundane life that burdened her.

Although her experience in the Labyrinth caused her to mature quickly, she never stopped feeling like she did not belong to the world. Sarah went to college, started a career and supported herself, but she never stopped being an outsider. She could not say that this had been Jareth's fault because she had felt this way as long as she could remember.

Being an outcast went far beyond not just fitting in. She was not the odd child that went against the status quo; she had tried to conform and actually was accepted in many ways. Her problem was within herself, she was a prisoner in her own body and with every breath she felt the stress of the world bearing down on her.

Sarah never realized that she had felt that way because it had always been there. Only now, when the feeling ceased did she begin to feel weightless and unrestrained. For the first time in her life, Sarah felt truly alive. She was in tune with everything, she could hear microvibrations in the air and the sensation of Jareth caressing her head was unbelievably sensational.

Not only were her senses heightened, but she was completely aware of changes in her body. Every time she had tried to access her power, it felt as it was just beyond her grasp. It reminded her of times when she had forgotten a word or phrase and would say it 'was on the tip of her tongue.' Now she felt the power coursing through her, it was like a gentle lava flow erupting from within. She felt the power radiate from her.

She finally opened her eyes to see the man she loved tenderly holding her, "Jareth, I can feel it, I feel the power."

"What do you feel," he asked her.

"I am not sure if I can explain it, but it is like a blazing fire though it is neither hot nor cold. It is burning me but it's not painful. I feel wild and, at the same time, at peace. It is amazing," Sarah was sure Jareth would think her description ridiculous as it was full of contradictions but if he did, he did not show it.

"Can you control it," Jareth asked in hope that all had not been for naught.

Sarah closed her eyes and reached inward to touch the source of her power. She felt a blinding white light surge through her. When she opened her eyes, all trace of color had vanished and she looked at Jareth with solid white eyes.

Jareth saw her eyes shift, knowing he had seen it once before, not too long ago when she had attacked Vasivitha on instinct. "Sarah, pull something out of a dream. If you have control, you should be able to imagine it and then create it. Like this," he said as he conjured a crystal.

Sarah nodded and began to focus, in an instant the air swirled in front of her and then it rested on her hand. She lifted up the item as it solidified in her palm and offered it to Jareth.

Jareth raised an eyebrow and noted the crystal in her hand; a perfect replica of his own, "how original," he said sarcastically.

"Jareth, I can do more than just that. I can feel it inside me," Sarah quieted her voice and then studied Jareth for a moment. She smiled deviously, "Jareth, honestly, keep your mind out of the gutter!"

"My dear, whatever do you mean?" Jareth said knowing he had not broken his mask of indifference.

"You know exactly what I mean, 'I'd like to feel it inside you'," Sarah used her best Goblin King imitation. Jareth didn't voice a response; however, his mind was filled with erotic visions of ravishing Sarah in every position. Sarah immediately blushed crimson, "love, I can do more than hear your thoughts, now stop your fantasizing, we have a Dreamer to find."

* * *

Sarah was not sure how exactly she was supposed to contact the spirit of a woman who had lived and died thousands of years ago, but she had to try every method, "Navarra," she said aloud, "I am…uh, I am summoning you."

Jareth rolled his eyes, "You don't really expect that to work do you?"

"I don't know, thought I would start at easy and work from there. What is your suggestion?"

"Well, Brenneth said you and she were connected because you were both Dreamers and you told me before that you had dreams of her, so…" Jareth trailed off hoping Sarah would finish his sentence.

"…so I have to contact her in a dream," Sarah sighed, she felt like she had been dreaming since she came back into the Labyrinth.

"I think that would be a good place to start love," he said as he pulled Sarah towards him and rested her back against his chest. His legs straddled her hips allowing her to sit comfortably against him.

Sarah closed her eyes, feeling the safety of Jareth's presence surrounding her, she was able to relax and focus on her mission. 'How do I force my way into a dream state,' she asked herself. Instantly her mental vision was obscured by a blinding light. As it faded, she could see her new surroundings, she was on the hill facing the Labyrinth again. She moved to examine the dream and as she moved, she could still feel Jareth's arms around her, as though she were in two places as once.

"Navarra," Sarah called out, starting with easy again. There was no response. "Ok," Sarah said to herself, "I will have to try something else." She closed her eyes and tried to feel for the other Dreamer. Sarah felt her power extend beyond her body and reach out in every direction.

She could sense dreams, not just her dreams but all dreams. Every creature alive, above and below, she could feel their dreams. She had never felt such raw emotion and power; it was both devastating and alluring. Sarah wanted to explore the full capability of her reach but a familiar tingle redirected her concentration. She latched onto the sensation and hurled all of her energy towards it. She allowed her power to pull her to where she knew Navarra to be.

Sarah felt like she was flying at ultrasonic speeds. The universe swirled around her in a brilliant display of color and when it settled she was standing in the throne room of the castle beyond the Goblin City. Only this throne room was different than that of Jareth as well as Vasivitha.

The décor was much the same but there was an unusual sent in the air. It hinted at sage but had a desert spice quality. Sarah had been standing near a window and she had not noticed the couple on the floor in the throes of passion.

Sarah felt like a voyeur as she watched the man and woman. She had instantly recognized the pair as Brenneth and Vasivitha. Even if she had not met either of them; the scene before was an exact reenactment of the dream that had plagued her sleep. Sarah began to walk away from the cursed union when she heard a goblin's voice speak from behind her, "Navarra, Beloved of the Goblin King and Queen of this realm."

Sarah turned around to see the exotic face of Navarra contorted in heartbreak and anguish as she watched her husband take the witch. Sarah tried to speak to the woman but it was useless, Navarra was trapped to replay the events. Only when the King had thrusted himself in Vasivitha and found release did Navarra move.

Sarah chased after the devastated woman. Appearing outside the castle walls, she found Brenneth cradling Navarra who was struggling with her last breath, "I love you," she whispered before she passed. The scene froze and Sarah felt a hand on her shoulder.

"This is my hell," a voice said from behind her.

Sarah found the owner of the hand, "Navarra, I have been looking for you."

"I know, Sarah, I have been waiting for you." Navarra replied.

"What is this place?"

"It is my torment, I have been imprisoned here, for nearly three thousand years and I have been forced to relive this treachery over and over," Navarra's eyes focused on the ground, "it will start again soon, Sarah."

"No, I have come to bring you out of here. That witch that calls herself queen is trying to do the same thing to me that she did to you. I was told only you can stop her," Sarah wiped a tear from the shattered soul, then she brought her closer for a comforting embrace. Navarra openly sobbed in her arms, releasing the pain of countless lifetimes of suffering.

After a few moments Sarah felt the air shift around them, the dream was resetting and Navarra would soon be forced to watch it unfold again. Sarah held tightly to the woman and willed her energy to form a barrier around them both, 'Time to wake up,' she thought as she focused all of her energy on the sensation of Jareth's arms holding her close. He had never relaxed his protective embrace and even now was whispering words of encouragement and strength in her ear.

With Navarra wound tightly in Sarah's energy, she allowed herself to drift back into reality and in the arms of her King. "Jareth," Sarah spoke his name as she lifted her hand to the arms wound around her.

"Did you find her?" Jareth asked not seeing anyone with Sarah.

"Yes, she comes," Sarah answered triumphantly but before she could explain it to Jareth, the wall before them exploded.

* * *

Vasivitha woke up on the floor of the throne room, anger dripped out of her as she heard Jareth and Sarah in the Escher room. The witch struggled to stand for a moment, the mortal's attack was brutal; Vasivitha was surprised that she had been able to force such an attack.

Although she had no real power in the mortal realm, she did have a terrible influence on it. She had been able to learn of the Goblin King's obsession with the mortal child; but it had only been her status as the Dreamer that interested Vasivitha.

It was quite amusing that the King would bestow such a gift with little concern for the consequences. Vasivitha had to bide her time and if she was patient, the Dreamer would be more than just vulnerable, she would be her key back to the Underground and into the Goblin Throne. The only way to ensure Sarah could not use her power against her was to make her lock it away and that is when Vasivitha met Collin, who was only too eager to oblige.

'Break her, destroy her spirit, do any evil to make her submit to you,' Vasivitha recalled her words to the mortal man who was as vile as the witch herself, 'but I warn you, do not kill her, I need her alive.'

Now that all was in place, how could the Dreamer have accessed her powers, it was inconceivable and made Vasivitha thirst for blood all the more. She finally lifted herself off the floor and stumbled towards the stairs which led to the Escher room.

Vasivitha steadied herself for another moment before collecting her strength and ascending the stairs. She had been in the gravitational maze before, but she had never unlocked its mysteries. She listened intently, trying to make out footsteps, talking, breathing – anything that would tell her where they were, but she heard nothing.

The queen spent what felt like hours ascending and descending flights of orthogonal, anomalous and paradoxical stairs. Her anger turned into fuel, she would find that Sarah Williams and dismember her and then she would take what should have always been hers, Jareth. As powerful as the anger had been, Vasivitha was no closer to locating the hiding duo.

The witch wanted to scream, she would not be defeated. The room of endless stairwells was infuriating and the fact that she could not locate the King and the Dreamer was maddening. Then she smelt a change in the air, "Desert Sage," she whispered as she recognized the ancient scent. She followed the aroma to its source.

Vasivitha stared at the empty wall and placed a hand over it, "uničevanje," she said as the wall exploded before her, sending massive sections of the wall flying throughout the room. Vasivitha saw the Dreamer who appeared weakened in the Fae's arms and she smiled, feeling death near.

* * *

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Uničevanje is a Slovenian word for 'the act or process of destroying or being destroyed' I chose this word because I like the way it sounds...although I would have preferred to use Aramaic or Arabic so as to make a connection to Navarra's Bedouin origin. Unfortunately, the words I found did not sound nearly as perfect as 'Uničevanje!'_


	32. Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

* * *

**Chapter 32 – Reunited**

Sarah looked into the face of the seething witch-queen. Jareth instinctively stood and protectively placed Sarah behind him. He reached for her hand and lightly squeezed it and then let go to challenge the Queen.

"Do not protect that mortal, Jareth," Vasivitha's voice echoed. She had given him an order and he already felt his will diminishing.

Jareth turned around at lunged towards the woman he had just moments before tried to protect. Sarah started laughing as Jareth lifted his arm to strike her. Vasivitha growled gutturally, "Kill her!"

Jareth lowered his arm forcefully but Sarah ended his attack, "Stop," she commanded and Jareth obeyed.

"Jareth, kill her now," Vasivitha screamed again, she did not see the glaring white eyes that bore into her.

Sarah patted the man who she had rendered immobile, 'Jareth,' she forced her thoughts into his mind, 'wait.'

'I want to obey my Queen,' he responded with his thoughts.

'Ah,' she sighed and placed a hand on his cheek, 'then you would kill me?'

'No.'

'Well, that is what she commands, will you obey?' Sarah said telepathically.

"Kill her," Vasivitha roared, her voice attacking the walls as it echoed maniacally in the room.

The witch's voice rang in his ears and every fiber of his physical body was fighting to obey. He heard Sarah's voice in his mind, she was talking to him but it was not his voice that responded. Sarah was addressing the spell that had him under the witch's power.

Mismatched eyes locked onto pale white ones as he grabbed her arms violently. Sarah showed no emotion, she did not cry out nor did she struggle in Jareth's arms. With her sight, she could see everything. She watched the spell that the witch had weaved flow in the room and plant itself within Jareth. Sarah glared at the witch again who looked all too eager to watch the woman die at the hands of her lover.

Sarah looked back at the Fae and winked at him. Instantly he released her and they turned together to face Vasivitha. Hand in hand, they stepped towards the Witch.

"I commanded you to kill her," the Goblin Queen bellowed, her voice becoming violent as it tried to dominate Jareth.

"Yes you did, didn't you," Jareth said mockingly and then turned to address Sarah, "what is that phrase you like to say dear?" Sarah smiled at Jareth, "oh yes, that's it…," Jareth addressed Vasivitha again, "You have no power of me!"

Vasivitha paled, all she had fought for would be for naught if she could not have the Fae. She pushed her disappointment aside and redirected her energy towards the girl. She desired Jareth to be sure, and losing her control over him only fueled her need to destroy the mortal.

Vasivitha lifted her hand and caused Sarah to fly back towards the wall. Sarah landed gracefully on the wall and then charged towards Vasivitha. That is when the witch noticed her eyes, "the Dreamer," she gasped as she lashed out more violently towards Sarah.

Sarah was filled with intense pain when she went crashing toward the ground. It was enough to allow her control to slip temporarily.

"So you have unlocked your powers, impressive. But you still cannot destroy me, I am too powerful." Vasivitha laughed again as she prepared to attack Sarah once more, "now little mortal, you will die."

"I think not!" Navarra moved to stand in front of Vasivitha, "You and I have unfinished business."

Vasivitha's fury was beyond boiling as she saw the bronze woman before her, "YOU!"

"Your creativity is astounding Vasivitha, three thousand years and still using the same spell," Navarra chided. Her eyes were still the color of her people, but in a second they shifted to match Sarah's, "now let us see how much I have changed since last we met."

Vasivitha struck Navarra with a surge of power but it did little to phase the spirit. Vasivitha attacked again and again yet she did not wound her. Focusing her energy, she ran towards her for a physical attack.

Navarra braced herself and held her ground as Vasivitha attacked her. Navarra never attempted to attack the witch; she only bantered and defended herself from attacks.

* * *

"Why does she not fight back?" Sarah asked Jareth as they watched the two brawling. By that time they had left the confines of the alcove and were openly fighting in the Escher room. They glided in the air, defying the multiple gravitation forces of the supernatural room. Both women seemed equally matched.

Jareth looked at Sarah, "There is something we are missing," Jareth thought for a moment, "she has the same powers as you Sarah, so if she could destroy Vasivitha by being the Dreamer than you would have been able to as well. There is definitely more to this."

Sarah looked at Jareth, and then at Navarra, "You are right, there is something else or rather, someone else." Sarah gestured to the small area of the room they were still in and it shifted to resemble the Hall of the Kings, "Brenneth," Sarah yelled, "it is time to end this!"

Brenneth appeared next to Sarah and Jareth, "so it is," he affirmed. The ancient Fae King directed his attention to the fighting women, "Beloved," he called out, "return to me."

Navarra saw Brenneth and smiled, "Vasivitha, it is over."

The witch saw the King and she began to scream as Navarra grabbed her arm and flung her to the ground before the Fae, "kneel before your sovereign!"

Vasivitha refused to do so and she diverted her eyes. Brenneth grabbed her chin and forced her to see him, "Look at us," he roared.

She tried to keep her eyes shut but she could not. She saw them, King Brenneth and Queen Navarra together, "No," she screamed as her makeshift heart of evil began to crumble. Brenneth unsheathed his blade and plunged it deep into her chest. Vasivitha stumbled backwards, reaching the ledge and falling to her death.

* * *

Vasivitha landed softly on the bottom level of the Escher room. Luxiour approached her, concern was plastered to his face, "My Queen," he lamented.

Vasivitha felt her life force leaving her, the blade of the sword still lodged inside her. She looked up at Luxiour, the creature who had been her source of power, the only one she had ever trusted. "Luxiour," she whispered.

"Shhh, my darling," he soothed, "you must save your strength."

The witch looked at her faithful companion, "it is over."

"No, it is not, it is just beginning," Luxiour whispered.

"Jareth has not taken back his throne yet. You are still Queen. Release me from my exile and I will have the power to restore your life and your love," Luxiour gently stroked her hair as he spoke.

"Yes," she said, "yes, I release you from exile."

As her words were spoken, Luxiour stepped away from the witch as he felt his own power swelling within him. He felt _his_ power; the magic that he could never wield was now at his fingertips waiting for a command. He walked away from Vasivitha.

"Luxiour, wait, your promise!"

The foul creature stopped and turned back to the witch, "Of course my Queen, I will honor my vow to you and return your life and love." Luxiour lifted his hand and shoved it into her chest, latching onto her dark heart. Slowly the evil that had pumped within her body was replaced as he restored her Fae heart.

Vasivitha felt a pain worse than death within her as her heart began to pound in her chest. Luxiour removed his hand from her chest and then ripped violently at her shoulder, reclaiming all the power he had ever given her. As he absorbed his own magic, her appearance shifted from that of the dark and vile witch-queen to the Fae beauty she had once been.

"You now have the life I took from you and the love you gouged out yourself. But it will be short lived," he growled.

"What have I done?" She whispered as tears fell from the Fae's deep blue eyes. Every evil act she committed over the past three thousand years since the fateful day day she had met Luxiour screamed in her head. At that moment Vasivitha welcomed her death and the blade in her chest performed its duty well, "Brenneth, my love, I am so sorry." She let out a final breath and her spirit left her body.


	33. All I Ask of You

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

_I also do not own the Phantom of the Opera nor the song, "All I Ask of You." That must be attributed to the brilliant mind of Andrew Lloyd Weber._

* * *

_A/N: This is my Valentine's Day gift to you. It was not planned to be; but perhaps it is fate that this chapter was to be posted today. So enjoy and I love you all! Happy Valentine's Day!!**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 33 – All I Ask of You**

Sarah watched the body of the witch fall into the depths of the Escher room. A wave of relief passed over her knowing that they had finally destroyed Vasivitha. Sarah moved to speak with Navarra. She had so many questions to ask about her powers. As she moved, Jareth placed his hand on her arm to stop her.

"Give them a minute," he whispered, pointing to the ancient King and his beloved.

Sarah nodded as she watched the couple. Navarra had placed her hand on Brenneth's face as if to see if he was real, when she discovered he was, she collapsed in his arms. Brenneth wrapped his arms around her, both seemed to be smiling and sobbing at the same time. After their intimate embrace, Brenneth lifted Navarra into the air and spun around.

"Sarah," Jareth said.

"hmmm?" Sarah said, not looking away from the couple so obviously in love.

"How did you know to bring Brenneth back?" Jareth asked.

Sarah thought about it for a moment, "I don't know...I mean, it all happened so fast, I didn't really think about it. You said something was missing and I somehow I knew to bring him here. I just knew I was supposed to, can't really explain it."

Jareth accepted her answer. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead, "well, I am glad you did it."

Sarah and Jareth smiled watching the happy couple enjoy their reunion. Brenneth and Navarra were whispering to each other and exchanging glances. Every few moments Brenneth would kiss her passionately then they would begin whispering again. Three thousand years of catching up, they had a lot to discuss. "It must be amazing to be so in love," Sarah sighed.

"What do you mean?" Jareth asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know, them, their love," Sarah pointed to Brenneth and Navarra and she had a dreamy expression on her face, "the way he loves her; it is true love." Sarah paused and looked at Jareth for a moment; he still held an inquisitive expression, "that kind of love it doesn't exist anymore. People seem so happy, they get married and then – poof, it is gone. They get a divorce and it is over."

"Is that what you think of love?" Jareth asked with a sad look in his eyes.

"No, I think love should last forever. I want to believe in 'happily ever after.' But I have never seen it. Happy endings are not real. Real is your mom and dad getting a divorce, real is your dad remarrying…real is rejecting the only man I have ever loved because of a careless wish. That is real." Sarah felt her eyes water and she wanted to turn away, "I look at Brenneth and Navarra and I see what I rejected."

"Sarah, why do you think you rejected me?" Jareth asked, rubbing her arms gently to offer comfort.

"You offered me my dreams and I rejected them. I remember everything I said and did," Sarah tried to pry herself away from Jareth.

"My Sarah," Jareth did not let Sarah out of his grasp, "you were in a challenge. I had spent 13 hours, minus a couple, antagonizing and tormenting you. You did reject my offer but it was a poorly attempted offer. I was bound by the rules of the challenge and could no more blame you for your rejection than I could blame myself for not phrasing my offer better."

"What are you saying Jareth?"

"Love, I am saying that I don't know how much Brenneth loves Navarra but I can guarantee you that my love for you is far greater. You are the most precious thing to ever to exist. When you are away from me, my heart aches with misery and when you are near, it aches with fear," Jareth paused for a moment.

"Jareth, I…" Sarah tried to find words but could not.

"Shhh, my love, I need to get this right," Jareth lifted a finger to Sarah's mouth to silence her. "I can no longer offer you your dreams because, as the Dreamer, you have your dreams already. I cannot offer you a Kingdom because I am no longer King. All I can offer you is my love, which I promise will be eternal and forever. I don't want you for one night or even one lifetime; I want it forever - that is all I ask of you."

Sarah felt her knees weaken in Jareth's arms. He pulled her tightly to him and kissed her with the passion of eternity. When he released her from his lips, she felt like the world was falling away. Then he began to sing. It was a song she was well familiar with, it was from a Broadway play her mother had starred in. As Jareth sang, Sarah knew he was singing it to her.

_('All I Ask of You' from The Phantom of the Opera by Andrew Lloyd Weber)_

_No more talk of darkness,  
forget these wide-eyed fears;  
I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
my words will warm and calm you._

_Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears;  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you._

Sarah was overcome with emotions. Jareth caressed her cheek tenderly as he sang and he kissed her brow. His eyes were replaced with orbs of endless oceans of adoration and the promise of forever. Sarah knew the song and could not stop her voice as she sang back to him.

_Say you'll love me every waking moment;  
turn my head with talk of summertime.  
Say you need me with you now and always;  
promise me that all you say is true,  
that's all I ask of you._

The oceans held within his eyes slowly dripped onto his cheeks. His Sarah, so beautiful, so magnificent and everything he had ever wanted. His chest beat loudly and he felt his world turn upside down. He wanted nothing more than to begin forever and never let her go.

_Let me be your shelter,  
let me be your light;  
you're safe, no one will find you,  
your fears are far behind you._

Sarah cried her own tears as she watched Jareth shed his as he sang to her. Were her fears far behind her? Would anyone like Collin ever harm her again? She felt Jareth's hand wrapped around her protectively as if to answer her question: no, no would ever harm her again.

_All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night;  
and you, always beside me,  
to hold me and to hide me._

Jareth's arms tightened as Sarah responded to his promise to protect her. How had he lived his life without her in his arms? Sarah was oxygen and without her he would surely die. He tried to shield what he protected in his heart. She had rejected him before; and though he did not blame her, it had broken his heart. Would she reject him again? He could not be sure, but they have come too far. He was beyond the point of no return.  
_  
Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;  
let me lead you from your solitude.  
Say you need me with you, here beside you,  
anywhere you go, let me go too,  
that's all I ask of you._

Sarah trembled in his arms. She knew what he was asking. She would have to give up everything. Not that her life above had been anything to want to keep. She did have her family and she would miss them. But Jareth was not asking her to stay with him, he was asking her to allow him to follow her. Sarah had made her decision.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.  
Say the word and I will follow you.  
_

Jareth could not contain the joy that flowed freely from his heart. Their eyes met and for what seemed like eternity, the love that connected them echoed throughout the universe. Together they completed their song.

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning._

"_Say you love me_..." Sarah whispered.

"_You know I do_," Jareth breathed.  
_  
Love me, that's all I ask of you._

Jareth pulled Sarah into another passionate embrace. This kiss held the promise of a thousand kisses. His mouth claimed hers and his tongue swept into the deep recesses of her mouth. Their breathing became steadied as if they were one.

Jareth released Sarah from his embrace. He grabbed her arm and lowered to his knee, "My love, I kneel before you not as a King but as a man in love. We can go anywhere you want. I will live aboveground with you, I will take you to the farthest reaches of the universe, I will do whatever you ask as long as you promise to let me be with you and to love no other."

"Jareth, what about the Underground? You are King."

"At the moment, I am not. If you wish it, I will pass the crown to another. I have always wanted you as Queen, but more than that, I want you as wife," Jareth stared into her eyes, looking for some indication of what she might say.

"Jareth, the Kingdom needs you. The Labyrinth has been in your family since the beginning. That cannot end simply because you love me," Sarah said, her lip trembling, "the children need you."

"And I need you, Sarah. I cannot say that we will always be happy because of my upbringing as royalty; I am bound to act brashly at times. I will always love you, but I may be cruel, Sarah, I am domineering and I could say hurtful things. I would not be able to protect you from it," Jareth wished he would never have to show her that side of him again but he knew himself too well.

Sarah smiled, "Now, Jareth, have you forgotten so soon that my will is a strong as yours and I know how to put you in your place."

Jareth growled in anticipation of being manhandled by Sarah, he had to hush his thoughts of her ravishing him or any other delightful games she might want to play. Once he had expelled the unbridled lust, he spoke again, "Are you sure this is what you want, to be my Queen and live in the Underground?"

"Yes, love. You have a duty to the children and I will stand by your side forever as your wife and your Queen." Sarah replied.

"Sarah Williams, beloved, I will never leave your side," Jareth, still kneeling, pulled Sarah into an embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against her abdomen. Sarah laid both hands on his hair, gently stroking his head as the tender moment came to an end.

* * *

"Sarah, Jareth," Brenneth said, "we must thank you for all you have done." Brenneth placed a hand on both and when he touched them, he felt the bond that had been made between them. "She will make a fine Queen," he said addressing Jareth. 

"Thank you," Jareth said, "we have one question for you."

"Oh just one?" Brenneth laughed.

Jareth laughed too, they probably had scores of questions, but Jareth could only think of one, "for now, just one."

"Ask, please."

"How did bringing you back destroy the witch?"

Brenneth smiled, but it was a sad smile. "Vasivitha was my betrothed once. I agreed to marry her because I needed an heir and I knew she loved me. But I did not love her. When she discovered my feelings through palace gossip, she felt betrayed. She fled and was corrupted with the forbidden magic she wielded. When I discovered this, I ended our betrothal and eventually, I met Navarra, whom I love with every breath in my body.

"Vasivitha wanted to destroy Navarra. She wanted to be my wife, but as I knew she had been tainted with evil and that I already had my love, I denied her. When she cursed us it was not just a moment of passion for me nor was it death for my wife."

Navarra began to speak of the curse that she had lived for so long, "Vasivitha cursed us with 'Prekleti Amante' or the Lover's Curse. The curse combined with my powers as the Dreamer and she was able to trap my soul into a dream where I relieved the moment forever."

Brenneth winced at the thought of Navarra being forced to live the nightmare, "Prekleti Amanti is a curse that requires a significant amount of power. In order to cast it, she had to gouge out her own heart, sacrifice her love and damn us both. The only way to end a curse is to force the caster to look upon both lovers at the same time."

Sarah interrupted, "why didn't you tell us this before?"

"I did not know. I had been searching for Navarra, I knew what Vasivitha had done to us, but I did not know it was the Lover's Curse until Navarra returned. She came to me first in the Hall of Kings," Brenneth said.

Navarra spoke again, "Brenneth cannot freely enter the world of the living. I told him what I knew and then I came here to stall Vasivitha while you brought the Hall of Kings here."

Sarah was very perplexed, "How did you know I would?"

"Because," Navarra replied, "you are the Dreamer and have won the heart of the Goblin King. Surely the King would not fall in love with an imbecile. You have wit and charisma, Sarah Williams, I knew you would figure it out."

"My dear it is time," Brenneth said to Navarra and then turned to address Jareth and Sarah, "we must return. We still have a lot of…catching up to do."

Sarah hugged Navarra and then kissed Brenneth on the cheek. Jareth more formally placed a kiss on Navarra's hand and bowed to the ancient King.

"Blessings on you both," Brenneth said as he and his beloved disappeared.

"Come, beloved," Jareth said, "I have a Kingdom to reclaim, a wife to wed, a Queen to crown and a woman to bed….but not necessarily in that order."


	34. Crystal Bluff

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

_

* * *

_**Chapter 34 – Crystal Bluff**

Jareth reached for Sarah and pulled her close to him, seeking her lips. She allowed herself a chaste kiss but when Jareth tried to deepen it, Sarah struggled against him. "My dear," Jareth whispered, "you did not seem to mind before, in fact, if I remember correctly, you were only too willing to find a more…deserving location."

Sarah blushed deeply recalling their escapade in the forest, "Well, much has changed since then and now I say business before pleasure."

"The throne is not going anywhere, now come here, love. I have a present for you," Jareth looked upon Sarah with a wicked gleam in his eye as he lowered his lips to hers abd pressed his body against hers. He pulled back, "do you want it?"

Sarah tried to maintain her composure, but Jareth had an affect on her that caused her to lose all sensibilities. She ran her fingers through his blond hair and tenderly kissed his neck, "yes, Jareth, I want it!"

Jareth growled as he roughly grabbed Sarah and pulled her into a passionate embrace. His tongue slid deep into her mouth and savored the warmth he found there.

Sarah returned his kiss and her body began to tremble as she felt her own heat building within. She had almost succumbed to the passion when she felt a deeply troubling disturbance, "Jareth, stop, there is something wrong."

In a protective manner, Jareth pulled away from Sarah but still kept her within his reach, "What is it, Sarah? What's wrong?"

Sarah tried to tell him but she did not have words for what she felt, "I don't know…I just feel it – something is wrong." Sarah focused her energy deep within her and then projected it throughout the castle. As her eyes shifted from green to completely white and then to red, she looked at Jareth with fear written on her face, "we need to get you to the throne room right now!"

Jareth did not question her. He simply conjured a crystal and in an instant they were standing in the throne room. The room was still tainted by Vasivitha's rule and it was frightening even though the witch was no longer alive. Jareth looked at Sarah, whose eyes had returned to normal. Her green eyes were carefully studying the room, searching for some type of discrepancy but she did not find any.

Sarah let her gaze settle on Jareth, "I don't know what came over me, but my instinct tells me that we need to get you back on that throne now."

"I agree, business before pleasure," Jareth conceded, "wait here love, I must gather the court goblins. They must be present when I reclaim the throne." Sarah nodded and Jareth disappeared.

* * *

When he reappeared he was in the midst of the Goblin City. Nearly all of the exiles had been killed and the goblins were enjoying their victory. Many of the lower level goblins were dancing and drinking. In fact, most were drunk already. Jareth sighed deeply at their foolishness. Then he saw his warrior class goblins gathered in a circle, hovering over something.

Jareth made his way to them. These goblins were fierce, they rarely partook in any form of merriment and they never allowed themselves a moment's vulnerability. Unlike the others, they did not have a sense of humor or mercy. As Jareth approached them he saw what they were so interested in, they had spared one exile from their murderous rampage and had been torturing him.

Commander Gurtie looked towards Jareth, "Sire," he bowed. The others turned and bowed as well giving the exiled creature one moment of reprieve. "We have but one prisoner, the others have been killed or have fled. We are victorious." The commander spoke with a battle-scarred tone, his voice was loud but also a low grumble and he threw his arms up in a menacing fashion as he spoke.

"I see, very good Commander. Tell me, did you learn anything from this one," Jareth said pointing to what was left of the exile.

"No, Sire, he has a strong will and it has not been easy to break him," the commander replied.

Jareth narrowed his eyes and focused on the creature. He thought of what Sarah had said regarding a disturbance and wondered if this creature may know something. She wanted him to reclaim the throne urgently, but thought perhaps it may prove worthwhile to interrogate his little prisoner first. "Well, perhaps I should try my method of coercion." Jareth conjured a crystal and held it, facing the exiled creature. "Do you know what this will do to you?"

The creature stared at the crystal, hiding all traces of fear and ignored the question.

Without waiting for a reply, Jareth proceeded to explain, "if I release this on you it will begin a chain of events that will slowly kill you."

"I do not fear death," the creature spoke through clenched teeth, he sounded like a serpent.

"Perhaps not, but overtime you may long for it. You will die slowly, over a thousand years. During that time your insides will convulse so furiously it will slowly cause your body to contort. In this stage, you will violently break every bone in your body….very slowly. Your entrails will devour themselves and I do not lie when I say you will feel everything."

Jareth paused and allowed the crystal to move closer to the creature. He saw the exile's eyes widen in fear and then he continued, "but this is only what will happen on the inside of your body. Your skin will slowly peel off, layer by layer until there is nothing but muscle, then that, too, shall begin to rot away. Every miniscule vibration in the air will be excruciating, especially when it happens to more...sensitive areas of your body. Finally, when your body has been destroyed beyond all feeling, your brain will begin to liquify and your life will come to a most welcome end."

The exile fought to stay in control. Jareth saw the defiance in his eyes and he began to hurl the crystal at him, "Wait," the exile screamed. Jareth stopped the crystal just before it hit him squarely in the chest, "I will talk."

"You have one chance, I am not forgiving," Jareth said, "if I even sense you are lying, your millennium of torment will begin immediately."

The creature looked at Jareth one last time before closing his eyes and speaking, "We serve no one save ourselves. The dark power that we all wield is seductive, we want to own power and we do not align with others save for our own purposes."

"So...?" Jareth asked, obviously annoyed.

"One of our kind made a most unusual alliance and I can feel his power even now," he began to laugh; pain or no, the exile had no fear of death. "He has been released from exile and his dark magic is greater than any Fae, soon you will be the one begging for death."

Jareth scowled then turned to his commander, "kill him!" The goblin commander raised his sword and swung it at the exile, severing his head from his body. "Come my warriors, you are needed in the throne room."

The goblins did not move, they simply stared at the crystal that was still frozen in midair. Jareth chuckled slightly as he lunged the crystal towards one of his goblins. The goblin screamed as it hit him and the crystal shattered into nothing. The creature fell to the ground screaming in pain, the other goblins stood around him in horror. Jareth just laughed.

"Get up, Hortenz, you are embarrassing yourself," Jareth said while still laughing. The warrior stopped screaming, realized that he was not in pain and stood up.

"Not funny," he said with a scowl.

"Let's go," Jareth said, still smirking.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah paced the throne room. She did not feel comfortable with anything that was going on. Something seemed very wrong and until Jareth had possessed the Kingdom again, she would not relax.

"Hello my dear," Jareth spoke as he entered the throne room.

Sarah ran to Jareth immediately and kissed him gently. When she pulled away she saw he was alone, "Where are the goblins?"

"They are on their way, they cannot travel as swiftly as I and I wanted to get back to you as quickly as possible." Jareth grabbed Sarah roughly and forced his lips on hers. This kiss was not passionate or friendly. It held the memory of darkness and domination. Before Sarah could begin a struggle she found herself chained against the wall.

"Who are you," she screamed. Jareth allowed the glamour to fade revealing a creature that Sarah had never seen before. His skin held a greenish-black tint and his hair was a fowl shade of midnight black. His entire body exuded an aura of forbidden magic. This aura was both seductive as well as grotesque.

"Ah, allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Luxiour," he said with a bow, "I was of the exiled but I have since been released. Now be quiet, your sweet Fae lover approaches." Luxiour waved his hand and Sarah's mouth was silenced.

* * *

Jareth and his goblins transported directly into the throne room. He expected to find Sarah there still waiting for him but he did not see her anywhere. Jareth silently signaled his goblins to be on alert. He walked around the throne room, using all of his senses to scan each area of the room. He felt there was something amiss but he could not locate it.

"Do you smell that," Commander Gurtie asked, "it reeks of dark power."

Jareth had smelt it before but he had assumed it was residual from Vasivitha's presence. Before he could respond to his commander, Jareth felt a dark presence enter in the room. He turned to face whatever had just entered and was stunned to find Sarah. He walked up to her, apprehensively, "What happened?"

"Jareth, my powers are trying to control me. I think the darkness in here has corrupted them. Jareth, I feel darkness inside me," Sarah began crying, pleading with Jareth to help her.

All sensibility left the Fae as he reached for Sarah to comfort her, "Don't worry Love, I will not allow anything to happen to you."

Sarah smiled as she rested her head on Jareth's chest. She lifted her hand to his neck and rested her fingers against his skin. "I have a gift for you," she said as she dug her nails into his neck and injected him with a posion created from dark magic.

Jareth fell backwards. His entire body began to convulse as the magic made its way from his neck throughout his body. There was a darkness in him and it was slowly extinguishing the light. Jareth clawed at his neck in a futile effort to free himself of the poison, all he did was further harm himself.

The goblin warriors tried to run to their King's side but Jareth stopped them. He flung a crystal towards them to send them away. He had remembered the exile's words that this dark creature wielded more power than any Fae. He protected his subjects from suffering a worse fate and perhaps give them an opportunity to devise a plan of attack.

* * *

Sarah watched, cloaked in darkness, as Luxiour poisoned Jareth. The sight of him writhing on the floor in utter agony was more than she could bear. She tried to scream but could make no sound.

"Sarah," a familiar feminine voice said, "I give to you what is yours."

At that moment Sarah felt a surge of power fill her. The energy was more than she could ever comprehend. It swelled within her, merging with the power she already possessed. She felt rage building inside and it sent a shockwave into her being that overwhelmed her senses. Her energy reacted and it began to violently circulate within her. The thunderous cyclone of power consumed her and it threatened chaos until it reached its climax as if in the eye of the storm.

"You are now complete," the voice said again and then faded softly into the night.

Sarah felt the utmost calm and control while the tempest continued to rage. With a blink, she freed herself of Luxiour's hold on her and she found her voice. She stepped towards the vile creature and her body began to scream; her power surged forth with the destructive force of a tsunami. Her eyes, again completely white, were now covered in what could only be described as electrical currents. They shot out of her ashen orbs in both short and long bolts of energy. Her skin was now translucent and her hair had shifted from black to silver. Her entire body had transformed from that of the woman, Sarah Williams, to the entity known only as The Dreamer.


	35. New Order

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is named after the group 'New Order,' whose song 'Confusion' from the Movie Blade was used as inspiriation for the fight scene._

* * *

**Chapter 35 – New Order**

Luxiour stepped away from Jareth, who was still laying on the floor. He walked to where he had concealed Sarah, he was going to take her in front of him and then allow his poison to finish the job of vanquishing the Fae. When Luxiour approached the wall and commanded his darkness to reveal the mortal woman, he found that she was missing.

He looked stunned for a moment; however, that quickly passed as he felt a pain strike him in his chest. He fell to the ground in agony but not before catching a glimpse of his attacker. The woman was dressed in tight, white leather pants with a fitted bodice that also served as a corset. The top was sleeveless but she wore leather gloves that covered her hands and arms up to her well past her elbows. She also donned sleek boots that came up to right below her knees. Her silver locks raged as if being blown by gale force winds and her skin had an ethereal sheen. However, her most terrifying feature were her mesmerizingly white eyes, they were haunting and the electricity that poured forth from them was a most intimidating sight.

Luxiour was unsettled, but would not allow such a fact to weaken him. He knew exactly who the Dreamer was and what she could do; he knew that he was more powerful. Luxiour called forth his own dark power. It filled him, transforming him into a much more worthy opponent. In a moment, he stood at a towering six feet and five inches. His hair was slicked back and his own clothes stood at contrast from the Dreamer. His leather hung more loosely yet still fit snugly and the black sheen reflected the bright light the Dreamer was emitting.

Luxiour stood up, he motioned his arms to gather dark energy into his center and with a quick flick of his arm, he forced the energy into a circular mass and flung it towards Sarah.

Sarah performed a side flip and the energy mass missed her by an inch. When she landed she extended her hand and shot lightning from her fingertips towards her opponent. He lifted his hand and caught the attack, mixing it with his own dark power and sending it back to her.

In an attempt to avoid the attack, she performed another acrobatic feat; however, this attack followed her as if a guided missile. She continued to try to dodge the dark energy which was mixed with her own. She ran towards the wall, lifting herself up and flipping backwards, hoping the enegry would destroy itself against the stone wall. Instead it came back and hit her in her abdomen.

Sarah keeled over in pain but quickly regained her composure. Sarah latched onto her power within and focused her strength on Luxiour. The lighting that flowed from her fingers struck the wall behind Luxiour as he vanished.

Sarah ran to where he had just been. She examined the area and then the char mark on the wall. Turning her head, she carefully scanned the room. Using her heightened senses she focused on any sound or illusion that would reveal his location. After a moment with no trace of him, she turned to see Jareth.

Jareth was still lying on the floor. Motionless. Sarah ran to him and laid a hand on his face, it was cold. The rage within her continued to build as she heard Luxiour laugh as if he was all around her at once. Sarah stood up and scanned the room once more. She still sensed nothing; however, her fury would not accept that.

The energy took on a life of its own as it flooded out of her. Nearly every inch of the room was touched by a bolt of electricity, seemingly all at once. The only part of the room that was left unaffected was the small part that contained Jareth.

Sarah screamed as she lashed out and her fury turned into vengeance when she heard the pained moan of Luxiour. He fell from the location which he had been hiding but landed solidly about ten feet in front of Sarah.

He immediately attacked her with his dark energy which she countered with her own. They were at a stalemate, both attacking but both deflecting. Neither could win. They held this position of attack and counter-attack for several minutes before beginning to weaken. When Sarah saw Luxiour begin to waiver, she charged him and they began anew.

Sarah lifted herself in the air and attacked Luxiour in the chest. He grabbed her legs and twisted them. In response, she spun her body out of his grasp and landed directly in front of him.

He flung his right arm toward her, which she easily deflected with her left. She grabbed him and threw him behind her. Spinning around she launched another bolt of lightning towards him that hit him in his left arm.

Luxiour grabbed his arm and glared at Sarah. His eyes took on a look of horror as Sarah threw herself at him, striking him both physically as well as magically. Luxiour shielded himself using his power; however, he was weakened and it did not protect him from her.

Luxiour growled in a foreign tongue and filled his entire being with darkness. The room grew darker and would have been completely black had it not been for the light coming from Sarah's glowing skin and electric eyes. He scowled and charged her.

Sarah was ready for his attack and jumped into the air to dodge him. Luxiour predicted her movement and met her in the air. He struck her, she deflected and vice versa. Their gravity-defying battle raged on with two opponents that seemed equally matched in every way.

Luxiour willed his nails to grow and violently clawed Sarah in the back. She screamed as his nails dug into her, ripping through her clothes. She fell to the ground. She landed on one knee and quickly steadied herself. Looking up, she saw Luxiour as he came flying towards her with his claws out, ready to strike again.

Sarah spun around and grabbed his arm. In her rapid movement, Luxiour was unable to react as he flew out of control towards the wall, knocking the wind out of him.

Sarah charged towards him again, ready to end this fight. However, he surprised her with another attack of dark energy sending her flying in the opposite direction. Enraged, she stood up again and glared at her vile opponent, "This ends now!" she roared.

Gathering all of her energy she could she formed a ball of light in her center. She allowed this ball to grow within her until it completely encompassed her. Once she was filled, she willed it to grow larger and extend past her body. It began to leave her, reaching like tentacles and absorbing the energy of everything it touched. It had grown so large that it reached Luxiour who was still breathless on the opposite wall.

"Time to visit my world," she said as her power enveloped him.

* * *

Luxiour awoke in a strange park. It was a beautiful, vibrant green and filled with trees. Luxiour looked around, noticing the renaissance feeling of it. It was tranquil and peaceful. It was a nightmare!

He walked towards one of the great obelisks in the park, the one which stood right in front of the lake. Looking up at it, he felt for a moment that he had forgotten something important but he could not remember what it was. It came back to him suddenly as a woman emerged from the water.

She came out of the lake, looking for a moment as if she had been made of water; however, her body quickly solidified and revealed the woman she was. Her eyes were an emerald green and her hair was piled atop her head, crowned with a ring of flowers. Her dress had a medieval style and she looked every bit like a fairytale princess.

Luxiour recognized her immediately and flung his arms out to attack her with a surge of dark energy. Nothing happened.

The woman did not flinch, she merely laughed, "you are in my world now, you didn't really think I'd allow you to keep your powers did you?"

"What is this place," Luxiour growled.

"Ohh, temper temper," Sarah scolded, "you are in a dream and while you are here, you must follow my rules."

"Impossible, you don't have that kind of power," Luxiour roared.

Sarah just laughed. Her voice filled the park and echoed all around Luxiour. He trembled. "I should have known you were a fool! I am not called the Dreamer because I don't have power over dreams," Sarah's voice was dripping with sarcasm and disdain.

"Return my powers at once you mortal bitch!"

"Your idiocy is simply astounding," Sarah laughed again, "but don't worry, you won't need your powers or any type of intellect where I will be sending you." Sarah walked around Luxiour slowly. She felt his fear and it gave her more strength. "Now, tell me what you did to Jareth and I might consider being lenient."

Luxiour just glared at the Dreamer, "no!"

"Pity," was all she said as she sent bolts of electricity into his body. Luxiour fell to the ground, writhing in pain as the lighting penetrated his body, dancing on him in search of the most vulnerable parts in order to inflict the most pain. Sarah halted her attack. "What did you do to Jareth!?!"

"I will never tell!"

"Wrong fucking answer!" She screamed as she resumed her attack. She increased the voltage of this attack to cause greater pain in the dark creature. Luxiour screamed as the electricity coursed through his body. Sarah ceased her attack again but only long enough for Luxiour to catch his breath. She lifted her arms to lash out at him once more but he begged her to stop. "Are you ready to talk?"

"Yes," he whispered. He motioned for her to come closer. Sarah stood her ground. He motioned again for her to step nearer to him, again she refused. In a moment of fury and at the prospect of defeat, he kicked his leg out and knocked her off balance. In a flash, he had mustered enough strength to pin her down on the ground.

He unsheathed an athame he had concealed in his boot and held it to her neck, "release me," he seethed.

Sarah laughed.

"Release me!" She did nothing, in a fit of anger, Luxiour pierced her heart with his dagger. He watched as she slowly drifted away and with her, the dream drifted as well.

* * *

Luxiour awoke on the floor of the throne room. Everything looked as it should. He saw Sarah's lifeless body at one end of the room and Jareth's dying body near the throne. He stood up and went to Sarah to ensure she was in fact dead. He lifted her head and was satisfied when he felt no pulse. Then he turned his attention to Jareth.

He lifted the Fae from the ground and looked into his weakened eyes, "soon you will succumb to my poison. Your woman is dead and there is no one left who has the power to extract it." Luxiour touched Jareth's neck at the place where he had poisoned him, "soon you will be dead as well."

Jareth looked up towards Luxiour and glared at him with mismatched eyes that shifted to complete black. He pushed Luxiour off of him and as he stood, his body shifted to reveal more feminine features. His blond hair grew black and his regalia transformed into a tight leather dress that hugged his curves. In a moment, Jareth had transformed into Vasivitha.

"Now, now Luxiour," the witch seethed, "I thought you were my friend."

Luxiour stared in disbelief at the witch-queen before him, "impossible!"

"Luxiour, did no one ever tell you, 'hell hath no fury as a woman scorned?'"

Luxiour lifted his hand to attack Vasivitha but no power came forth, "What have you done to me, witch?!" He roared.

"You didn't really think I would release you from exile did you?" Vasivitha laughed, "oh, you did." She tried to make her voice sound sympathetic but it was only dripping with contempt, "pity."

Fury grabbed Luxiour by his heart and he lunged towards the witch with all of his strength. She lifted her hand and stopped him from advancing. Rage was written in his eyes as he glared at her.

At that moment, he heard movement behind him but he could not move to see the source of the commotion. However, it was quickly revealed as Sarah stepped in his line of sight. She no longer appeared as the renaissance princess; once again her hair held the silver sheen, her eyes the blinding white and her skin had a luminous gleam. She rested her arm around Vasivitha's neck, "how should we take care of this one," she asked while gesturing towards Luxiour.

Luxiour continued to attack them with his eyes, "YOU!" he yelled, "I killed you."

Sarah and Vasivitha laughed in unison, "hardly," they both said. Then Sarah walked right up to Luxiour, "In what dream could you ever kill me?" Sarah snapped her fingers and Vasivitha disappeared. The throne room faded and they were standing in a vast nothingness. There were no walls, no floor and no light. Yet they could both see clearly.

"My brainless opponent," Sarah said, "do you know what dreams are?" She did not give him a moment to respond, "they are your hopes, your desires and your fears. " Sarah walked around Luxiour, "Do you know what the Dreamer is? She is the embodiment of those things. I can be whatever I want to be and I can mold myself to your deepest fears or become your greatest desire."

At that moment Sarah vanished and the room filled with hundreds of the exiled creatures. They all lunged towards Luxiour and began to tear him to shreds. He was screaming in agony as they ripped his arms from his body followed by his legs and they tore out his heart. As he felt his life slipping away the pain ceased and he was still standing before the Dreamer unharmed.

"What are you doing to me," he said, his voice betraying him.

"I am simply showing you your fears," Sarah smiled daintily.

Luxiour continued to glare, "I have lived for thousands of years, I carry the most terrifying dark magic within me. I fear nothing!"

Sarah disappeared again. Luxiour found himself standing in the mortal world. He looked in the mirror and was a human child with no magic. "This does not frighten me!" He screamed in a child's voice. He noticed a movement in his room and watched in horror as a creature emerged from the closet. He knew this creature well, for it was him, Luxiour, before his powers were bound in exile. He had often feasted on the innocent souls of children and now he would feast on himself.

Again, at the brink of death, Luxiour was returned to stand before Sarah. She still smiled at him. Luxiour screamed at her. Sarah had enough. She created a small pocket of energy with her hand and blew it towards Luxiour. As it glided, it grew bigger. When it reached him, it was large enough to contain his entire body.

"Luxiour," Sarah spoke in an authoritative voice, "your powers are eternally bound and you are condemned to remain here forever. But don't worry, you won't be alone." Sarah laughed again as she disappeared.

Luxiour looked around the energy pocket he was trapped in and watched in horror as it brought forth every fear and nightmare he had ever had. He screamed again as he tried to free himself from the prison.


	36. Retributive Justice

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 36 – Retributive justice**

Sarah walked to where Luxiour was lying. His mind would be forever trapped in her prison; however, she would take no chances – she lifted her hands and attacked his body, scorching it until nothing remained but ash. Then she turned to Jareth.

Her body felt so weak, the amount of power she exhausted battling Luxiour was immense and she wanted to simply collapse; however, she would not allow herself to do so until she ensured Jareth's safety. Luxiour had said that he poisoned him. Sarah could only hope that she was not too late.

She knelt on the ground and lifted Jareth's body into her arms. Gently stroking his hair, she lowered her hand until it was positioned over the spot where Luxiour had poisoned him. She sent her power into him, small surges of electricity entered his wound and attacked the poison. It had spread throughout his body and she had to fight to maintain her concentration.

It seemed like hours before she had successfully removed every trace of Luxiour's dark magic from Jareth. As she willed every last bit of her energy into him, her hair returned to its natural black hue, her skin once again appeared human and her eyes shone like emeralds. She looked on his face one more time, knowing he would be alright. Then she collapsed.

* * *

Jareth woke up on the floor of his throne room. The light in the room scorched his eyes and every part of him hurt. He immediately tried to jump to alert, remembering how he had come to be on the floor in the first place, but his body was too weak to respond to him and he only sunk lower to the floor.

He saw a pile of ash in one corner as well as several black markings throughout the room. It was evidence that there had been a great battle in this room. Jareth began to fear for Sarah, recalling that he had left her alone here when he went to gathering his goblins. His fear quickly dissipated as he felt something move behind him.

He lifted himself off the ground and turned around to see his Sarah unconscious on the floor. He touched her forehead and breathed a sigh of relief as he could feel her life force strong within her body. Without wasting another moment, he stood up and sent for his warriors. They quickly entered the throne room. They had indeed planned a seige to reclaim their King from the dark creature. Commander Gurtie showed relief that the deed had already been done and bowed to their once and future King.

Jareth struggled to walk to the throne but he did so in a royal fashion. Once he had made it to the throne, he turned to the goblins and said, "I reclaim the Goblin Throne in the name of my family who has ruled the Underground since the dawn of time." Then he sat down. A burst of light filled the room, centering on the throne. As it did, the darkness that had fallen on the castle was lifted and it returned to its former glory.

Jareth stood up and went to the window, "Labyrinth," he called out. He felt it respond, "where do your loyalties lie?"

"To you my King," the Labyrinth responded, "I am but your humble servant and all is restored."

Jareth smiled, then he addressed his goblins, "destroy every exile, I want no prisoners and remove any evidence of that witch from this castle."

"Aye, sir," Gurtie responded with pleasure as he directed the others to carry out the Goblin King's orders.

Jareth went to where Sarah had been lying and he gently lifted her into his arms. He carried her to his bedchamber where he laid her gently down on the bed. He smoothed his hand over her body and wiped away all evidence of her fight with Luxiour. As he touched her, he felt her weakened condition. He could do nothing to restore her energy; he could only heal her physical injuries. Her energy would return on its own, he only had to wait.

Patience was not a virtue the Goblin King was known for possessing. He could not simply wait at her side for her to heal. He would have to occupy himself with another activity lest he go mad with anxiety. That is when he noticed the black hematite spheres on the mantle of his fireplace. There were close to ten of them. As he lifted one up, he saw the child inside, running from a monster of some type. The child looked so weakened and so afraid. He remembered Hoggle telling them of what Vasivitha had done to the children and he trembled. How long had these children been trapped in their nightmares?

Jareth gathered every sphere and took them into the garden. He did not want the children to disturb Sarah, although he doubted she would have been disturbed had he released them in his bedchamber. He set each orb on the grass and lifted his hand over them. Slowly they shattered and the children were free.

He squatted to the ground so he could be eye-level with the children. They all trembled with fear and most of them were crying. Jareth could see the terror in their eyes; they had been forced to live out their worst nightmares and there psyche's would be permanently scarred. He had to tread carefully to avoid causing any additional harm, "my name is Jareth," he spoke softly, "you are safe now."

One child looked a Jareth, "what about _her_?"

Jareth knew she was referring to the witch, "she cannot harm you anymore."

Another child, a little boy, whispered, "can we go home?"

"If you want too," Jareth sighed, "you have all been wished away by someone, you may not want to go home and the time for the challenge has passed. So I will give you a choice. You may stay here with me with where I can grant one wish or you may return home to be with your family. It is up to you."

For most of the children this was not a difficult decision. They had all come from different families. Some of them vame from loving and caring homes while others were extremely dysfunctional and abusive. Naturally, a majority of the children chose to stay. Jareth showed them their dreams and allowed them to pick one to live with. Once they had all been settled, he turned to the remaining four children: Gabe, Matt, Molly and Annie.

He gestured to the latter three to wait while he picked up Gabe and took him home. For each family, he reordered time and erased the child's memory so that they would return unaffected from their time Underground. He then returned to his garden where he gathered Matt and returned him to his home. He came back for Molly and then for Annie.

* * *

Jareth watched as Annie's brother sobbed in his father's arm, "I didn't mean it," he repeated over and over again. The father looked grief stricken as he tried to console his son.

"That's my dad and my brother," Annie said, "Jack is a meanie-butt and I hate him!" Annie looked on the verge of tears. Everything was Jack's fault. She could still hear the boogeyman chasing her, his roars and her screams. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to forgive her brother for that.

Jareth stroked Annie's head, "he is just acting like a brother, look at him, child, do you see how much he loves you?"

Annie started crying, "then why did he wish me away. He wanted to the bogeyman to get me and then the goblins."

Jareth held her close to him in a paternal embrace, "the goblins weren't all that bad were they?"

Annie giggled through her tears as she thought of the silly goblins that were dancing and jumping around her while she waited for her turn to go home, "no, but the boogeyman was very scary."

Jareth kissed her tears away, "people often say things they don't mean. Your brother didn't really want anything to hurt you except his words. Now it is time to forgive. Do you think you can try to forgive him?"

Annie nodded and they appeared in the living room. Annie ran to her dad and hugged him. Her father stared at his daughter in disbelief for a moment. He was sure she was a hallucination, but when Jack saw her he jumped from his father's lap and hugged her tightly, "Annie, I am so sorry!"

"I know," she whispered as she returned her brother's hug. Their father finally broke free from his grief as he lifted his daughter into the air and embraced her tightly.

Jareth almost regretted having to turn back time and erase their memories. They all learned valuable lessons that he was sure would serve them well; however, he could not allow the torment Annie suffered to one day destroy her just as it had destroyed Sarah. He lifted his hands and the scene before him shifted until right before Annie had been taken.

* * *

"Annie, there is no such thing as the boogeyman," but before Jack could spit out the apology, a better idea came to his head, "but goblins are real and I wish they would take you away, right now!"

Jack was laughing as Annie began crying and hugged her father tighter. He tried to sooth his daughter who was visibly upset. He turned his attention back to Jack, "Go to your room, young man. You are grounded for a week and absolutely no video games!"

"Dad, I was just messing with her, I didn't mean it," Jack pleaded.

"Now!" his father roared. Jack knew better than to argue with his dad. He marched up the stairs and went into his room. Annie continued to cry into her father's chest until she fell asleep and dreamed of magical creatures and fairy princesses.

* * *

Jareth smiled as he saw Annie's dreams, so sweet and pleasant. His smile quickly turned into a scowl as he thought of what he and Sarah had been through and everything he had seen in her mind. He conjured a crystal, "Sarah," he whispered. The crystal swirled until it showed his beloved still unconscious on his bed.

His face contorted into something resembling a smirk but much more sinister. "It looks like I have time for one more visit," he said to himself before disappearing.

* * *

"Do that again and I will rip apart a lot more than just your ass, bitch!"

Frank shivered. He had only been in prison for a couple of weeks, but he had already become someone's bitch and the regular attacks were wearing him thin. He had tried to fight off his assaliants, but they overpowered him. He had gotten the upper hand this time, but he knew his small vistory would equate to more pain for him next time.

Frank thought for a moment of what brought him to the this hell. He had never been a bad man, just foolish and irresponsible, but definately not evil. He had been convicted of vehicular homicide. He loved to party with his friends; one night he got carried away and in a drunken stupor he chose to drive. His friends had tried to take his keys, but he fought them off and drove anyway. That night he claimed the life of an eighteen year old girl. He had swerved into oncoming traffic of a two lane highway and struck the side of minivan. The brunt of the impact hit the rear passenger door on the driver's side. The impact was rough, it totaled both cars and fortuantely the family within survived with the exception of their daugher, who died on impact.

He had wished he could take back what he had done. But it was too late, she was dead, he was responsible and he had to pay for his foolishness. It was some type of justice he thought as he was raped again by the man known only as 'The Whip.' This man, along with his _friends_ tormented most of the newbies by paying them a visit at least once a week.

Collin dropped the pitiful man to the ground, "till next week," he said and walked away. He went into the courtyard of the state penitentiary, he would converse with others like him until they found some other ripe piece of meat to torment.

That night as Collin laid on his bed he felt a strange sensation wash over him. He felt as though a fire was burning all over him, the sensation tickled as well as singed. He tried to rub various parts of his body to stop the feeling but it continued. Then he heard screaming, a woman's scream and he recalled the sweet surrender of Sarah.

He smiled to himself as he thought of that day - her struggle and his domination. Her surrender was so delectable; the memory of it made his prison sentence worth it. "Ah, my Sarah," he said, "so innocent until I came along."

"My Sarah," a cultured voice spoke behind him.

Collin jumped from his bed and stared at the man before him, "Who are you?" He said, his voice a little shaky.

Jareth smirked, "I believe you know me as Jareth."

Collin recognized that name, but he could not remember where he had heard it before. Jareth conjured a crystal and blew it into the air. It burst and as it did, Sarah's voice filled the cell; it was an echo of her voice from that night, screaming for Jareth to come to her. Collin now remembered where he had heard his name.

Jareth reveled in the look of fear Collin pathetically tried to hide. He walked up to the mortal man and scowled. How would he kill him? Jareth circled him thinking of all the different methods he could employ. His smirk turned into a feral smile as he devised his plan for retribution.

Collin began to tremble as fear overwhelmed his senses. He had always been the agressor or the 'Alpha Male,' and he was not accustomed to fear. Usually, he was the one to inflict fear on others. Yet the man before him was obviously not human and Collin could not contain the terror within him.

Jareth stopped moving and stared into Collin's eyes and then he vanished.

When Jareth reappeared he was in another cell staring at a man who shared a common enemy with him, "Frank," Jareth spoke, startling the man awake.

"Who are you," the man yelped.

Jareth looked at this man with pity. "I understand that you murdered a young girl, Frank."

The man looked down and closed his eyes, "I did, I was drunk and it was an accident."

"What if I could make it go away, make it so that it never happened, what would you do for me?" Jareth asked. He maintained his powerful stance as Goblin King but he did try to intimidate him. He wanted this mortal to be fully aware of his choice.

"To reverse it…I would do anything to make it so that it never happened," the man said honestly, "I would sell my soul to the devil if it would bring back the girl." Frank paused, then looked at Jareth with a glint of recognition, "are you the devil?"

Jareth scoffed, "perhaps some may think of me as such, but I assure you, I am not him nor do I want your soul. But I can reorder time and I will...if you do me one small favor."

"Anything," Frank begged.

"There is a man in this dungeon whom you know as 'The Whip.' I have a vendetta with him but I cannot harm him. I can only take what has been freely given. Will you give him to me?" Jareth stared at Frank intently.

Frank smiled, "what will do with him?"

"No less then he has done to you, but to a greater degree and his punishment shall last till the end of time," Jareth's voice dripped with contempt, he was eager to exact his revenge.

Frank's smile grew bigger, "How do I give him to you?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Jareth and Frank reappeared back in Collin's cell. Jareth looked at Frank. Frank smiled one more time before he spoke, "Collin, I wish the goblins would take you away, right now!"

Frank vanished from the cell as Jareth kept his end of the bargain. He returned Frank to just before he got into his car to drive home. At that moment, a friend grabbed Frank by the arm, "dude, you are too wasted to drive, let me call you a cab." Frank recalled fighting his friend, getting into the car and driving off. Frank sent a praise of thanks to the mysterious man he had bargained with and freely handed his friend his keys as he got out of his car and changed his future.

* * *

Jareth grabbed Collin's arm and transported them to an Oubilette. Collin trembled again but struggled to hide his fear, "you gonna leave me here? I'll get out and get that tasty bitch again."

Jareth never realized how stupid mortals could be, he conjured a crystal and flung it at Collin. When it hit him, Collin began to deevolve. He shrunk until he was no older than six years old. Jareth threw another crystal at him and Collin turned into a girl.

Collin looked at himself with disbeleife as he struggled to hit Jareth. He easily caught the child's hand and then opened the portal into the Cavern. "Vincent," Jareth yelled, "I have a present for you." Jareth dropped Collin into the Cavern as Vincent and the other ravenous adults descended upon the child. Collin's screams for mercy was the last thing Jareth heard as he closed the portal and returned to Sarah.


	37. A Delicate Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

* * *

**Chapter 37 – A Delicate Affair**

Sarah never felt more comfortable in her entire life. She felt the soft downy sheets resting snugly above her and she thought she could get lost in the plush mattress and pillows beneath her. She slowly opened her eyes. Although, there was no more than a few dim candles the small amount of light still singed her eyes.

Her body ached but she did not feel pain. She stretched slowly, careful not to strain any of her already tender muscles. She spent a few moments thinking of everything that had happened. She thought of the fight with Luxiour and she could hardly believe that it had been her fighting. Just a short while ago she had a been a normal human woman, well perhaps not quite normal; nevertheless, she was now so much more than what she had been before.

She still felt the power within her. It was beginning to become second nature to her now – like breathing. She could control it at will and, if provoked, she could summon the full strength of her fury. She realized at that moment that when Luxiour had trapped her, it had been Navarra that came to her and gave her share of the power. There was now only one Dreamer and it was Sarah Williams.

Sarah opened her eyes, now more adjusted to the dim lighting. She looked at her surroundings. She was in a large bedroom; to say it was massive would be a gross understatement. She was lying in a gargantuan bed. It seemed that the bed frame and canopy had been built into the room itself. It was ancient, royal and rustic at the same time and the look was very masculine. Sarah knew exactly whose bed this belonged to. She tried to survey the rest of the room, but the light did not allow her to see past the enormous bed.

Sarah stretched again and then turned on her side to see Jareth sitting in a corner quietly watching her. She stared at him for a moment as well. She had forgotten about the last minutes before she collapsed. She recalled that Jareth had been dying and she used all that was left of her energy to expel the poison. She was relieved to see him looking haughty and arrogant as ever.

Sarah blushed shyly and then asked, "How long have I been sleeping?"

"A day or so," he replied coolly.

"And how long have you been watching?" Her voice somewhat failed her as her question came out in a whisper.

"I came in just as you began to wake," Jareth smiled. He was happy that Sarah had finally woken. He had claimed his throne but he still had three more tasks to complete and they all involved Sarah, 'wed, crown, bed,' he thought, but mostly focused on the latter of the three.

"the Kingdom is it…" Sarah's voice drifted as she tried to phrase her question.

"Everything is as it should be," Jareth reassured her as he moved towards the bed. He sat down and Sarah turned, once again lying on her back. He then lifted Sarah's hand to his lips, "thanks to you, my dear."

Sarah blushed again. When he released her hand, she rested it on his thigh, "A girl does what she can."

Sarah's face seemed to darken for a moment as she began to remember more of what happened in the Labyrinth, "Jareth, what about the children…" Jareth silenced Sarah with his finger which he placed gently on her lips.

"The children are safe. Some chose to stay here with us and others went home. I erased their memories and reordered time; there will be no aftershock of their experience with that witch." For a moment, Jareth wanted to tell Sarah of what he did to Collin. He wanted her to know that Collin had paid for his crimes against her and would never be able to harm her again. However, he decided against speaking of him. Sarah had been tormented enough and was now free of him. He would never speak of Collin again.

"Jareth," Sarah said.

"Yes love?" he replied.

"What will the wedding be like?" She asked apprehensively.

"Well, we are Fae, Sarah, everything we do is laborious and grandiose. The ceremony will be lavish but it will be but a shadow compared to the coronation," Sarah sighed as Jareth spoke. He noticed her anxiety, "It will be a fairytale wedding Sarah, isn't that what you want?"

"No, Jareth, I want a simple wedding. Honestly, I wish we didn't have to have any ceremonies at all and just be married already." Sarah sighed again at the prospect of having to go through some ostentatious ceremony full of people that didn't know her and probably didn't care.

Jareth smiled at his bride, "wish granted," he whispered.

Sarah looked at him shock, "you mean…" Jareth nodded, "we are…"

"Married, Sarah, we are married." He waived his hand and produced a document attesting to that fact.

"Can the coronation be as easy too?"

"I am afraid not, but I will try to reduce the flare as much as possible to keep you comfortable." Jareth smiled, "Now, wife, I have but two things left to do, one will require much preparation and the other I intend to do over and over for the rest of eternity."

Sarah began to blush again as Jareth pushed away the sheets and laid down next to her. He laid on his side and rested his hand on Sarah's abdomen. He began to move his hands in slow circles on her stomach and he smiled when he felt her body shiver beneath his touch.

Sarah looked up at her husband whose eyes were filled with love and desire. She moved her hand towards his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Jareth was now the one to tremble. Who knew the mighty Goblin King could be made vulnerable by one touch?

Jareth hungrily sought her lips; he kissed her with a hunger that surprised even him. Sarah moaned into his mouth and his tongue darted into hers. She moved her other arm around him to pull him closer to her. Jareth shifted to rest on top of her and he deepened his kiss.

"I love you, Sarah," he breathed before returning to her lips. Sarah tightened her arms around him as if to return the endearment.

Jareth's hands began to roam her body. He lightly caressed her face, then his hand traveled the length of her arm before it settled on her waist. He stroked her side and was surprised to find she was ticklish. He was tempted to tickle her again, but he did not want her to break the kiss they were still sharing.

His hand continued to travel her body. His fingers danced on the soft fabric that prevented him from touching her skin and he began to tease her with his touches. He touched her abdomen, her chest, in between her breasts but he did not touch her breasts. Sarah arched her back, begging him to touch her. He refused as he continued to tease.

Sarah thought she would simply die if he did not touch her breast at that moment. She could feel his hands on her, nearly touching them but then withdrawing. It was torture. Her body ached to be touched and although she had a burning heat deep between her legs that desperately wanted to be acknowledged, her breasts, at this moment, were vying for all the attention.

In a moment of agony, she pushed Jareth off of her. His shocked look did not go unnoticed as she quickly removed her blouse. "Touch me," she said as she lifted Jareth's hand to her breast. He immediately began to kneed the soft mound and she fell back into the bed, feeling partially satisfied. There was still a burning heat that wanted to be noticed.

Jareth growled softly as he massaged her breast. He lightly ran his fingers against her nipple and then more forcefully teased it between his thumb and forefinger. Sarah moaned softly and he moved his body to once again claim her mouth.

Sarah moved her arm around him and grabbed his back, holding him closer to herm but not so close that he would have to cease fondling her. She felt her arousal grow and it began to consume her. She had never wanted anything more than Jareth. She broke away from the searing kiss and gazed into his eyes.

"Jareth, when we first met Brenneth, he said something about bonding between a Fae and human being delicate, what did he mean?" Sarah asked with a little fear in her eyes.

Jareth sighed, he knew they could not go on until he explained it to her, "it is very delicate, actually." Jareth paused, thinking of how he should phrase his words to not alarm her.

"Jareth, just tell me," Sarah tried to encourage him.

"Well," he bit his lower lip and then spoke boldly, "when a Fae _bonds _with a mortal we share a part of our souls. When you were a virgin, you had a maidenhead that was broken when you lost your innocence…" Jareth cringed at his choice of words; he definitely did not want to allude to her rape whilst in the throes of their passion. He decided the best course of action was to just ignore his own comment, "Well, you have a type of maidenhead that protects our souls from intertwining. To break through it will be… unpleasant and rather painful."

"What will it feel like," Sarah asked, feeling more apprehensive.

"It won't feel like anything you've felt before, you will feel me penetrate your soul. At first it will feel like a violation, but once I have broken through, the pain will subside. Then it will feel like our souls our dancing within us, intertwined and locked in an eternal passionate embrace."

Sarah couldn't believe she was asking this but she could not stop herself, "the other women you have been with?"

"They were all Fae; I have never been with a human before because of its delicacy. To mate with a mortal is binding. Once we have been together, I will be bound to you for all time and you to me." Jareth was pleased that he had finally explained it to her but he feared her reaction. She had already professed her love to him, but to be bound eternally was a grave matter and he could not be sure of her response.

"This is why you wanted to make sure if we were together I would stay forever," Sarah said thinking of the incident in the forest. Jareth nodded and then Sarah grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate embrace.

This time Jareth did not play teasing games. He wanted Sarah and he was ready to take her. He would, of course, maintain his control long enough to ensure her pleasure. He kissed her again, more hungrily and then moved to kiss her neck. He found a particularly sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met, he nibbled and kissed her there but then he hissed slightly when Sarah began to lightly suck on his ear lobe.

Her hands moved on him, feeling every muscle on his back. She loved feeling them move as he moved over her. He lowered his body so that he could capture her breast in his mouth. She arched her back in response and her hand shifted to his arms. She felt his biceps flexing and the obvious strength of the muscle was overwhelming. She wanted his arms to hold her and never let her go. Without realizing, she moaned again and then whispered his name.

"Yes, Love," Jareth said, half-heartedly while still toying with her hardened peak in his mouth.

"Jareth, I can't wait anymore, I need you!" Sarah's voice was ragged and dripping with desire.

Jareth was eager to comply. With a wave of his hand, their remaining clothes disappeared and he was hovering above her, poised for entry. "I will be gentle but it is going to hurt…are you ready?" Sarah nodded silently.

Slowly Jareth slipped his hardened member into her. As he entered her, he felt his soul begin the bonding process. At first her body arched in ecstasy but her pleasure soon vanished and she screamed.

Jareth caressed her face and tried to sooth her as he gently moved inside of her. Her entire body contracted from the pain of her soul being violated. Jareth wanted to pull back, but he knew it would just be a few more moments and the bond would be complete. It would never hurt as much as the first time, just a few more minutes.

Sarah began to cry as Jareth's soul tore through her spiritual hymen. She screamed again feeling the final barrier break and her soul was completely exposed to his. Jareth's spirit caressed hers gently as it began to dance with her and they slowly intertwined, becoming one in every sense of the world.

As she felt the bond form, the pain subsided. At that moment she realized that Jareth was lodged deep within her. He was moving slowly and gently. Sarah could tell that Jareth had been exerting an enormous amount of restraint to be so gentle. She lifted her arm to his face, "it's okay now, it doesn't hurt anymore."

Jareth lowered his lips to hers and began to kiss her forcefully as he moved within her with more energy. He soon found a rhythm and maintained it until he felt Sarah's first wave of pleasure. He slowed at that moment. He could also feel her soul as it embraced his and spun around him in swirls of passion. Jareth loved the feeling of Sarah contracting around him, but he was not ready to finish so soon. He was sure he could bring her to climax at least three more times before he was ready to find his own release.

After hours of lovemaking, Jareth and Sarah both wore a soft sheen of perspiration. Sarah had shared her body with many men during her adult life but she had never experienced this. She could not be sure if it was because they loved one another or if it was the bonding, but she felt like a virgin again and she was happy that she could give Jareth a part of her that no one had yet corrupted.

Sarah arched her back as she felt the wave of ecstasy sweep through her again. How many times has it happened? Five, six? She had lost count. Jareth kept going though, she wasn't sure if they would ever stop. Sarah was definitely not complaining though, she seldom climaxed during sex, let alone six times…or was it seven?

Sarah held on to Jareth passionately, her arms held him so tight to her and her legs wrapped around him, not only had their souls become one, but their bodies had melded together as well. His pace quickened and his thrusts became more demanding. Sarah found herself moaning loudly into his ear which only encouraged him to move even more passionately within her.

Sarah felt it coming again, the heat, the ecstasy but this time Jareth was reaching his own release. He moved faster within her and pushed harder. Sarah wanted to scream in delight but she tried to restrain herself. As she climaxed yet again, Jareth thrusted in her one last time to feel her muscle contracting all around him as he released his seed in her. At that moment, their souls spun out of control and the room filled with a preternatural greenish-blue hue as the bonding had completed.

Jareth collapsed, totally satisfied and completely exhausted. He cupped Sarah's face as he kissed her gently and then slowly rolled away from her. He rolled onto his back and motioned for her to cuddle next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and she fell asleep as he gently played with her hair while whispering pledges of his undying love.


	38. The Dreamer Defined

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

* * *

**Chapter 38 – The Dreamer Defined**

Sarah awoke abruptly with Jareth sleeping heavily beside her. She smiled deeply and placed a soft kiss on his chest. She watched him sleep for a few moments, taking in every contour of his face and body. Her heart wanted to sing out her love for him as she recalled their union. She had never felt more alive than she did at that moment. For the first time in a very long time, she was genuinely happy.

Sarah was startled by a soft voice that beckoned her. She reluctantly rose from the massive bed and started to walk towards the voice. She had not had much time to familiarize herself with the bedchamber and she could not find her way in the dark room. She lifted up her hand and conjured a small crystal that emanated a soft orange hue to light her way.

"_Sarah"_ the singsong voice called out again. It was very soothing and gentle and Sarah was drawn to it.

Sarah walked towards the sound of the voice which led her to the balcony of the bedchamber. She pushed open the large French doors and stepped onto the balcony. Her steps took her through a portal and when she emerged on the other side, she found herself once again in the Hall of Kings.

She walked around the room, still trying to locate the source of the mysterious voice. She turned a corner and come face to face with herself. She stared at her reflection for a moment before realizing it was a mirror that stood before her. She touched the glass and her reflection quickly changed to that of Navarra, "Hello Sarah," she spoke.

"Hello Navarra," Sarah replied.

Navarra matched Sarah's movements in the mirror as a reflection should. However, in an instant her movements changed. Slowly she gripped either side of the mirror and pulled herself out of it. It rippled much like a disturbed lake or pond. When Navarra was completely removed from the glass, she touched Sarah's hand and led her to the book shelf.

"Brenneth has informed me that you were never educated of the duties of the Dreamer," Navarra finally spoke.

Sarah nodded remembering the ancient King's displeasure that Sarah had not been informed, "Yes, well, Jareth never said anything but when he did all he said was that with powers over my dreams I could be great beyond measure."

Navarra nodded, "and so you are my dear, but you are much more than that as well."

Sarah tried to remember her conversation with Navarra's beloved, "Brenneth was angry at Jareth and he said something about what he risked by making me the Dreamer. What did he mean?"

Navarra pulled a slender book from the bookshelf and led Sarah to one of the couches in the room, "Jareth risked the fate of the world, all worlds, by giving to you something you were not ready for." Sarah stared at Navarra, not quite understanding. Navarra sat down, gestured for Sarah to join her and the she smiled softly, "Let me start from the very beginning."

Sarah sat down next to the tribal beauty and listened intently as she spoke of her heritage as the Dreamer.

"The Goblin Kings have ruled the whole of the Underground since the dawn of time. Their rule was commissioned by God and their role is to protect all creatures of the world, human and Fae. Their only limitation is that they cannot offer assistance at will, they have to be summoned."

Sarah interrupted her, "if they were commissioned by God then why a limitation?"

Navarra paused, "It did not used to be so, there was peace and prosperity. Man knew not of suffering and the world of the Faery was alive and well in his heart."

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"The King's rule had been easy; he merely had to stand guard over dreams as they are the key to life. Then man made a choice that changed the world forever. The human bible refers to this choice as the apple in the garden of Eden. In truth it is much more than a fruit. The apple refers to man's pursuit of knowledge and with it came a thirst for power. This turned into greed, envy and vanity which bred hatred and thus evil spread in the world."

"So the story of Adam and Eve, that is a myth?" Sarah asked.

"Yes and no, my dear. It was a story made up to convey a truth; Adam was certainly not the first man nor Eve the first woman. They did exist but not in the way depicted in your book. Actually the fall of man happened millions of years after creation and the world had already been fully populated. The entire universe was Eden then, peace flowed through it all and it truly was good!" Navarra paused for a moment and the gestured to the book she had pulled from the shelf, "this book speaks of a prophecy," Navarra continued as she opened the book and read it aloud,

"The fall of man shall a prison make,  
The lives and souls the dark one take.

Shielded from the divined sentry,  
Nightmares now a window of entry.

The protector, a King by divine right,  
Has lost the power to conquer the night.

Only when summoned shall he appear,  
To the rules of the game he must adhere.

Never again to protect his wards,  
From evil's ever amassing hordes.

To right the wrong; nightmares to cease,  
A Dreamer shall awaken to restore the peace.

Love and beloved, a treasure to hold,  
The woman, an Eve, with a heart of gold.

The King and Queen shall be reunited,  
Adam and his woman no longer unrequited."

Sarah stared blankly at Navarra, "what does it all mean?"

Navarra smiled at Sarah, "I was supposed to be the Dreamer Sarah, and if Vasivitha had never interfered the history of the world would have played out much differently than it did. It is the destiny of the Dreamer to fight evil in the universe. This task may have been possible during my time; but that time has passed now and I am afraid that you have a large burden to bear."

"Fight evil?" Sarah was in a mild state of shock; she had seen the evils in her society and across the world, was peace even an option? Sarah felt her power swell within her, it felt like fire and she began to wonder about Navarra's past, "There is one thing I don't understand," Sarah stated.

"Ask," Navarra motioned for Sarah to speak her mind.

"I have felt the magnitude of the power I wield," Sarah began, "it is intense and I have seen what I can do with it. Why, then, were you unable to stop Vasivitha when she first cursed you?" Sarah thought of her fight with Luxiour. Vasivitha was nowhere near as powerful as he, yet Sarah had still overpowered him.

Navarra nodded, wishing she could have stopped Vasivitha. It would have spared everyone from much pain. She blinked back her tears and answered, "I had only just been made the Dreamer. My powers had not yet matured. You, my dear, have been the Dreamer for ten years. Your powers have been growing and evolving within you, even if they were beyond your control."

Sarah smiled consolingly. Both she and Navarra had been through hell but at least they have been released from their torments. She placed her hand on Navarra's in an attempt to ease her pain.

Navarra continued, "There is more I must tell you Sarah but you are going to have to forget your Sunday school lessons. As I said, the story of Adam and Eve is not true in the way it was written in the Bible. There was a fall and as I have already explained, the fall was not an apple it was a search for knowledge that begot evil and it did not begin with Adam and Eve."

Navarra turned the page in the book she held and showed Sarah an image of a man. He was tall and slender with wild hair and piercing blue eyes. He was hauntingly beautiful. "As I said, Adam and Eve did exist, but they were not the first humans, they were the first Fae. Adam was a Fae, Sarah," Navarra paused to look at the image of the first Fae for another moment, "and he was given dominion of the Underground; he was the first Goblin King. Eve was intended to be his bride and Queen, but she strayed from him. She was eventually seduced by the evil from above and welcomed a life of debauchery. For her betrayal, Adam banished her above where she became mortal and forgot about the Underground."

"And what of the Dreamer?"

"After Eve had lived out her short mortal life, God revealed to Adam his plan of salvation. He gave the Goblin King the power to bestow the gift of the Dreamer to a daughter of Eve. With this power she could return to the Underground and claim her place as Queen."

"Oh," Sarah responded softly, and then thinking back to all Navarra had explained, "so then I am a daughter of Eve?"

"Yes, as am I. And as the Dreamer you now have the power to fight evil. You have been given a large role in bringing peace back to the world of man." Navarra paused before placing her hand gently on Sarah's cheek, "You have a great destiny and it is only a shame it was forced upon you in ignorance."

"I guess that would explain why Brenneth was angry," Sarah paused, "so how do I fight evil?"

"Evil runs rampant in your world and it will take an eternity to clean the mess that has been made. Your duty is to protect all living creatures from their nightmares. Guard their dreams and keep their beliefs in fantasy alive. Eventually, they will reject the evil in their hearts. Also, you will save those who have embraced evil but have not been consumed by it. You have the power to heal their souls, to give them the inner strength to fight their own demons."

"What about Jesus and everything else in the bible? Is it all legend as well?" Sarah was afraid to hear the answer. She never really practiced her faith but it had always been a safe haven for her when she needed one.

"He certainly is not legend," Navarra answered, "we all have a role to play. We have all been called to join in restoring peace in one way or another. Some are called as Christians, others as Buddhists, Pagans, or Hindus and so on. Your calling is to be the Dreamer; it is all part of God's plan to restore peace. Do not concern yourself with trying to figure it out, focus only on doing your part." Navarra stood up to return the book to its rightful spot, "Sarah, there are some people who have been too corrupted with evil; there is no safe haven for them. They are beyond redemption and, ultimately, they will have to be removed."

"Will I have to kill them?" Sarah asked nerviously. She had destroyed Luxiour's body and she certainly had the power to kill, but she did not want to be a killer.

"No Sarah, _you _will not have to kill them. Your King will know how to deal with them as he has done so in the past. The difference is that with The Dreamer at his side, he will not require a summons to take a mortal away."

"Navarra, why didn't Jareth know of this?" Sarah asked, certainly such a great destiny would have been central to the Goblin Kings rule.

"He did not know because of Brenneth. In his grief, he never informed our child of his responsibility. The powers of the Dreamer were forgotten and the Goblin Kings hence found a new purpose, to protect the children. It is a noble purpose as is yours. I must take my leave of you now Sarah," Navarra embraced Sarah and kissed her gently on the cheek before walking back towards the mirror, "goodbye."

Sarah watched as Navarra stepped back into the mirror and faded away, "Goodbye Navarra," she whispered knowing this would probably be the last time she ever saw her.

_

* * *

__

* * *

A/N: I truly hope that this chapter does not offend. My intentions were to merely provide a more universal dimension to the Dreamer and her role in the world. To that end, I beleive I was successful. If any reader has found offense in this, I do humbly apologize_. 


	39. Challenges and Miracles

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to a 19 y/o man and an 8 y/o girl who were gunned down in their neighborhood earlier this week in San Antonio, TX. The girl was eating candy in front of her house when three men drove by and opened fire. She and the young man are recovering in the hospital._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 39 – Challenges and Miracles**

Sarah awoke in Jareth's bed. Her body was casually draped over his and he was lightly petting her hair. She shifted her body closer to him. His body felt so strong and sexy against her. She gave a slight whimper as she began to think of all the things he had done to her that night.

"Good morning, love," Jareth whispered as he lightly kissed the top of her head.

Sarah smiled and she placed a kiss on his chest, "morning." Sarah lifted her head and quickly found his lips. She was momentarily concerned with morning breath; however, her fears were forgotten when Jareth deepened their kiss.

Their bodies began to respond to each other. Jareth pulled her on top of him without breaking their kiss. His hands massaged and caressed her back as he moved his hips beneath her, making her aware of his arousal.

Sarah moaned again and she tried to compress herself to his body, eager to be filled by him. Perhaps Jareth had intended to tease her longer; yet his needs overcame him and he quickly entered her. He had just found his pace when he heard the summons.

"I wish the goblins would take you away, right now!"

"Damn it!" he cursed loudly, "Of all the times, it had to be now!" Jareth held Sarah close to him; he had to remove himself from her and prepare to confront the wisher. She felt so good, so tight and so wet; he did not want to be expelled from the bit of heaven she provided him with.

Sarah smiled, "my love, we have all the time in the world. For now, we have a duty to attend to." Although she spoke of duty, she also did not remove herself from Jareth. She did, however, wiggle her hips which caused Jareth's head to slam into the pillows as he hissed in delight.

When he had caught his breath, he said to her, "we? This is my burden, not yours."

"Now it is our burden," Sarah finally lifted herself from Jareth. His mask of indifference was completely forgotten as he pouted at her removal. With a wave of her hand, she was once again dressed in the tight, white leather bodice and pants. Her hair, skin and eyes were their normal shade, but she could change that at a moment's notice.

Resigned that their union had to be delayed; Jareth conjured a crystal and dropped it. In a flash, he was standing next to Sarah in full Goblin King Regalia. Sarah looked him up and down and then smiled, "you know, when this is over, I think I will take us back to our first meeting and see if I can't make a different impression on you."

"Woman, do not tease!" Jareth spoke with his mask securely in place but his voice expressed his extreme discomfort at not having found his release within her.

Sarah smiled as Jareth transformed into an owl and flew out through the window. Sarah shifted her body, causing it to swirl and transform into a spiritual being. She jumped out of the window where the wind caught her and carried her to their destination.

* * *

Sarah rematerialized in the room right has Jareth had transformed back into his Fae body. The thunder and lightning shook the atmosphere around them and Jareth wore the same expression he had when she first met him. Together they were a stark contrast, dazzlingly white next to his midnight black and his blond mane opposed to her raven tresses. Together they were beautiful.

Sarah surveyed the room until she saw a young mother crying on the floor, "I didn't mean it," she repeated over and over again like a mantra.

Jareth stepped towards her and initiated the challenge. "Charlene, I will give you one chance to reclaim your child."

Charlene looked at the King of Goblins with hope shining in her eyes, "I will do anything," she sobbed.

For a fleeting moment, Jareth wanted to torment her for having made a careless wish while he had been attending to more important matters. He eyed the woman and Sarah grabbed his arm. Jareth looked at her and she shook her head, mouthing the word 'no.'

Jareth sighed in defeat. He gestured through the window that he had come through which now revealed the Labyrinth. "You have thirteen hours which to solve the Labyrinth before your son becomes one of us forever."

He and Sarah both disappeared, leaving the woman alone to begin her journey. They both knew she would reclaim her son, her wish was careless but she was a good mother. When her journey was over, she would have learned a valuable lesson which would benefit her relationship with her child just as it did for Sarah and Toby.

* * *

"You were really quite stunning when you were riding the wind," Jareth said with a gleam.

Sarah was going to pull him into an embrace when she felt a sharp pain enter her mind. She grabbed her head in pain and began to fall backwards. Jareth grabbed her and held her tightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked panicked.

The pain vanished and when Sarah pulled away from Jareth her eyes had gone white again, her hair silver and her skin translucent. The electrical currents were once again dancing on her eyes as she looked at Jareth, "we are needed above."

Jareth did not have time to react. She placed her hand on his arm and they vanished.

* * *

The monitors beeped and blinked, each one attached to the little girl. Her frail body was poked and prodded as the life drained from it. In the hallway, a mortal man and woman stood observing the girl. Their faces showed their agony and helplessness as they watched their daughter die.

"Is there nothing more we can do," the woman asked as the doctor walked by.

"We have done all we can," he said with a heavy heart, "it is up to her body now to pull through. Only time will tell."

"Oh, David," the woman cried as she buried her face in her husband's chest, "she is only eight years old, how could this be happening."

David shed his own tears and then silently sent a prayer, "Please God, if you are listening, we need you. Please help Katie; please give her strength to survive this."

At that moment time froze.

Jareth and Sarah appeared in the pediatric intensive care unit at the hospital. They stood next to the man and Sarah placed a hand on his head, "It will be alright David, she is in good hands now."

Jareth watched in confusion, he was not sure exactly what was going on, but he followed Sarah as she entered the tiny room that sustained the life of the child. Sarah placed her hand on Katie's forehead and waited in silence.

She turned to Jareth, "this child is dying."

"What happened to her?" Jareth asked, looking upon the child with sympathy.

"She was shot in the back. It was a drive-by shooting in her neighborhood. She was playing on her porch when they opened fire," Sarah shed a tear for the young child. She touched her finger to the child's temple and sent her a sweet dream to give her peace. Then she transformed her hand into pure energy as she ran it along Katie's body.

Jareth watched in eager anticipation. He was sure the little girl would awaken at any moment, but she did not. Jareth looked at Sarah with sadness in his eyes, "is she beyond healing?"

"No," Sarah said with a sigh, "but I cannot do more for her. I have given her strength and peace; she is in God's hands now." She kissed Katie on her forehead and she went back to Jareth, "Come beloved, I believe there is a group of young men that you may be very interested in meeting."

Sarah placed her hand on Jareth's arm again and they once again disappeared. They soon found themselves in the middle of a very rundown house. Sarah looked out the window, outside there were prostitutes, drug dealers and other such people wondering about. She scanned each of them, some had been forced into their lives, others welcomed it but none were beyond redemption. She turned away from the window.

"What are we doing here?" Jareth asked. He was not accustomed to roaming freely in the world above and he felt decidedly out of his element.

"There is evil afoot here and you will rid the world of it," Sarah said matter-of-factly.

"But there has been no summons."

"Nor is one needed," Sarah replied. Then she began to explain her conversation with Navarra. Their destiny together and their responsibility to vanquish evil, "trust me, love, you can take the men who harmed Katie without a wish."

Jareth smirked at the thought that he and Sarah would be able to unleash retribution freely. For his entire life he had watched as children were abused, murdered or worse and he could do nothing for lack of a wish. Now that would all change. His smirk quickly transformed into a dark scowl as they approached the room that contained the gang members.

Sarah scanned them, there were three. Two were utterly corrupted with greed and thoughts of violence. The third was young and impressionable, he still had a chance. "Take the two older ones; leave the young one to me."

Jareth did as Sarah asked. They entered the room in a flash of light. Startled, the three men stood up and began to shoot at the two intruders. Sarah was shot in the chest three times and Jareth was shot twice. They fell to floor, appearing to be severely wounded.

The three men approached, aiming to shoot them in the head to assure of their demise; however, they vanished. Dumbfounded, the men stepped backwards and into the reach of one very pissed off Goblin King. He grabbed the two older men and disappeared.

Sarah stared at the younger man left alone. He lifted his gun and shot at her until he was out of bullets. She just laughed and continued walking towards him until she was hovering over him. Her silver hair flowed in the air despite that there was no wind and the electricity in her eyes intensified. A few bolts struck the man's face leaving the sensation of static electricity.

She placed her hand to his temple and entered his mind.

* * *

The doctor walked back to the child's parents. His demeanor had changed from utter despair to one of hope, "Your daughter's blood pressure has stabilized, her heart rate is normal and she is waking up. It looks like she is going to make it." The doctor smiled as relief passed over the couple. It was not often that he was able to give good news in these situations, he cherished moments like this, "you guys must have friends in high places."

David smiled, "perhaps we do." Then he and his wife entered the child's room and watched as little Katie opened her eyes.


	40. Only the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 40 – Only the Beginning**

Sarah shielded her eyes behind her arms as the window in Toby's room flew open. She lifted her head apprehensively as she saw the creature take shape before her.

"You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King," she spoke without fear but rather a hint of excitement. She tried to quell her anticipation.

Upon hearing her words, Jareth smirked and nodded his head. He felt an odd sense of déjà vu; nonetheless, he felt powerful and commanding. The woman before him was beautiful but there was something different about her. He felt like he had been intimate with her before, but surely he had not. However, upon seeing her he knew that he wanted to.

Sarah wore a slender red slip of a dress. The spaghetti straps clung to her shoulders the silky material caressed her body gently, revealing her curves. The neckline plunged but not so much to show all. Only a hint of her cleavage was apparent as well as Jareth's arousal.

"I want my brother back, if it's all the same," Sarah said knowingly.

"What's said is said." Jareth tilted his head and crossed his arms in disappointment. He was burning inside to touch her but he couldn't, wouldn't, mustn't….he could not shake the desire to hold her in his arms, to feel her body next to his. It took every inch of willpower to maintain his mask of indifference.

"But I didn't mean it."

"Oh, you didn't?" Jareth's tried to feign indifference, but he was slipping.

"Please, where is he?" Sarah said as she stepped closer to the Goblin King. She touched his chest lightly, running her fingers along the intricate design of the breast plate.

"You know very well where he is," Jareth said in barely a whisper. Her hand on him was intoxicating.

"Please bring him back, please," Sarah pleaded as she moved her hand lower on his body, now touching his waistline.

Jareth tried to suppress a growl. He knew his resolve was slipping but he had to maintain his composure, "Sarah, go back to your room, play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby."

"I can't." Sarah said as she grabbed his throbbing erection. She smiled as she felt his body stiffen and he hissed lightly through clenched teeth.

"I've brought you a gift." Jareth barely said, still trying to ignore her hands on him. He knew he should have thrown her off of him, but he didn't want her to stop.

"What is it?" Sarah asked as Jareth finally managed to conjure the crystal.

"It's a crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams, but this isn't a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby. Do you want it?" Jareth tried to manipulate the orb in his hands as he had done hundreds of times before. However, as he moved his hands, Sarah began to move her fingers in tight circles along Jareth's pants. She gently massaged him, feeling him grow harder beneath her touch. Jareth dropped the crystal.

Sarah smiled at him again as she pulled him close to her in an embrace. She rubbed her body against his and kissed him passionately. He groaned almost inaudibly as he succumbed to her advances. He wrapped his arms around her and began to remove her dress.

His lips moved to her neck where he began to kiss her savagely down her neck to her chest. Sarah threw her head back and moaned. Jareth picked her up and carried her to the bed where he completely removed her clothes.

Sarah laid on the bed, completely naked and vulnerable to the fully clothed Goblin King. He lowered his body towards her and began to worship her body with his lips. He masterfully kissed, nibbled and sucked her neck, then her chest until he reached her demanding breasts.

He took the soft mound into his mouth while massaging the other one with his gloved hand. He tantalized both nipples, one with the silky heat of his tongue and the other with the cool leather of his glove. Sarah arched her back and let out a deep sigh as Jareth continued his ministrations.

His hand slowly moved away from her breast and began to roam over her body lustily. He caressed her gently but with a burning need. His lips reclaimed hers as he pressed his body against her. Sarah felt his glorious erection pressing against her. She wanted him, her own heat burning her, but this was Jareth's fantasy and she would allow it to play out as he had desired it to.

Jareth pulled away from her lips and moved down to the heat he had felt against him. He slowly moved his head towards it, kissing the sides of her thighs and then right below her stomach. He licked the skin around the source of her heat, careful not to get too close. He did not want it to end too soon.

Sarah writhed beneath him, slightly bucking her hips demanding his attention. Jareth gave in to her demands as he plunged his tongue into her.

Sarah grabbed the bed around her; her mind reeling as Jareth skillfully brought her to a thunderous climax. Breathless she grabbed him and pulled her back to her lips. She needed him inside her at that moment and she could tell by the severity of his kiss that he needed the same.

In a flash Jareth had removed his clothes and hovered over Sarah. He looked into her sparkling green eyes as he slowly penetrated her. Sarah's head pressed back into the bed as he filled her and she threw her arms around him.

Jareth thrust himself into her and moved very slowly at first. He would motion his hips in a slight circle, causing the most amazing sensation for Sarah as he moved within her. Then he almost completely withdrew from her before abruptly submerging in her once more.

Jareth spent several moments teasing her in this manner. His own pleasure was overwhelming his senses as he could no longer stand his own tortuous behavior and began to move faster within her. He quickly found his pace.

Sarah scratched at his back as he continually pounded into her. The feeling of him inside her was blissful and she wrapped her legs around him to grant better access. Jareth expertly brought Sarah to another roaring climax and then he found his own release. Her muscles contracted all around him as he released his seed into her and once again their souls intertwined and filled the room with a greenish-blue hue.

Jareth smiled at Sarah as the room around them disappeared leaving the lovers lying utterly spent in their bedchamber. "That was amazing," Jareth finally said. He had always dreamed of being able to take Sarah that night and Sarah had brought that dream to life for him. It had not been role playing for she had blocked his memories and he had felt as if it had truly been their first meeting. "What else can you do," he asked, still out of breath.

Sarah laughed, "When you have rested, I think I'd like to revisit the tunnels."

Jareth kissed Sarah, remembering their encounter there as well. "Oh really, Sarah, now I don't believe I was particularly kind to you then, are you sure you can win my affections."

"Yes well, I am certain it will not be difficult to entice you and besides, you stole two hours away from me there and I know just how I want to reclaim them." Sarah felt Jareth's body begin to awaken again in response to her suggestions. She kissed him and changed the scene once more to the tunnels.

* * *

Jareth held Sarah against the wall, releasing his seed within her once more. He had barely said two words to her before she had claimed his lips in the tunnel. They were definitely two hours well spent. Sarah rested against Jareth's chest. He still held her suspended between him and the wall as he placed soft kisses along her neck. 

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she whispered back. She paused a moment and then asked, "Is this it?"

"Is this what?"

"You know, happily ever after… is this it?" Sarah looked in her husband's eyes. They were full of love and so hungry for her. She kissed him again, 'this had to be it,' she thought and then sighed.

"Happily ever after," Jareth sighed as well, "I don't know, it sounds final in a way – as if it is the end of the story. We have eternity, our story never ends and this is only the beginning, my love."

Sarah pushed her lips on his again, kissing him with the passion of forever. Of course they would not always be happy, he was the Goblin King and she was the ever defiant Sarah Williams. But one thing they both knew was that it would always be exciting. Who wants a fairytale ending full of pixie dust and glitter, when you have a sexy Fae King full of love and lust as well as an insatiable appetite?

"Only the beginning," Sarah whispered as they reappeared in their bedchamber where the Goblin King as his Queen continued to make love into the night, filling the Labyrinth with sounds of their ecstasy.

Fin.

* * *

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Thank you all for reading my story. It has definately taken on a life of its own and has surprised even me in some of the twists along the way. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writting it._

_I welcome any and all comments as well as reviews. As this is my first fan-fiction, I am relying on your reviews to help me improve my skills. Please do not hesitate to leave one!_

_I already have plans for another adventure for Jareth and Sarah. In this one the tables will be turned, quite literally, when fate decides to take matters into her own hands in bringing the lovers together in a delightfully erotic way._

_I must warn you though, my future stories will not be written nearly as quickly as this one has been as I will be returning to work on Monday. With work, school and my life going on all at once, I cannot guarantee frequent updates, but I will try. _

_Again, thank you for reading. Please review for I eagerly desire to know what you thought of my tale!_

_Humbly yours,_

_Elite_


End file.
